


Nhiệt Độ Xã Giao

by BeeKayDee



Category: No Fandom
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 58,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKayDee/pseuds/BeeKayDee
Summary: Tên khác: Xã giao ôn độTác giả: Tạp Tì KhưuEditor: Chân, Gà CaySố chương: 33 chươngThể loại: Đam mỹ, hiện đại, vườn trường, HE
Relationships: Tống Viễn Tuần/Phương Chiêu Mộ





	1. Chapter 1

Tống Viễn Tuần đưa Triệu Hàm tới cửa an ninh sân bay, trở lại trong xe mới vừa ngồi vững, điện thoại đột nhiên hiện lên một thông báo nhắc nhở.

“Mu muốn kết nối với ngài.”

Tống Viễn Tuần cầm điện thoại lên phát hiện thông báo đến từ một app hắn chưa từng gặp. Tống Viễn Tuần mở điện thoại chỉ thấy giao diện của app là một tấm hình tự chụp chiếm hơn nửa cái màn hình.

Nhân vật chính trong tấm hình chỉ lộ ra mỗi cái cằm, mặc một cái áo thun ngắn tay màu đen, cổ áo không lớn không nhỏ, che hơn phân nửa xương quai xanh nhỏ nhắn xinh đẹp, nhưng phần ngực áo lại rất là bằng phẳng, nếu chỉ xét riêng bức ảnh mà nói thì có chút khó phân biệt nam nữ.

Tống Viễn Tuần kéo xuống bên dưới tấm hình chính là thông tin cơ bản của đối phương, người này tên gọi là Mu, giới tính nam, người Châu Á, 21 tuổi, bên dưới nữa là một hàng chữ giải thích thao tác của app, trượt sang phải là đồng ý kết bạn, trượt sang trái để bỏ qua.

Đến lúc này thì Tống Viễn Tuần đã hiểu ra Triệu Hàm thế mà lại cài cho hắn cái app tình yêu.

Màn hình điện thoại liên tục nhấp nháy tựa như đang thúc giục Tống Viễn Tuần mau chóng đưa ra quyết định.

Tống Viễn Tuần vốn định trượt trái, trước tiên bỏ qua cái người tên Mu này sau đó sẽ xóa app, nhưng khi nhìn thấy nửa tấm hình của đối phương, không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, tay anh dừng một chút rồi trượt phải. Màu nền của app từ màu sắc lạnh nhạt chuyển sang ấm áp, còn kèm theo tiếng tim đập ngắn ngủi thông báo Tống Viễn Tuần và Mu kết bạn thành công.

Mu hình như đang ở bên kia chờ Tống Viễn Tuần đồng ý, vừa nhận được thông báo hai người kết bạn thành công liền gửi cho Tống Viễn Tuần một tin nhắn thoại.

Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn điện thoại còn chưa kịp ấn nghe, kẻ bày trò Triệu Hàm đã gọi tới trước. Tống Viễn Tuần nghe máy, Triệu Hàm bên kia đầu dây hớn hở hỏi anh: “Nhìn thấy quà chia tay của tớ chưa?”

“Cậu cài cái gì vào điện thoại tớ?” Tống Viễn Tuần hỏi Triệu Hàm, trong bình tĩnh mang theo một tia _sơn vũ dục lai sát khí(1)._

“Vừa rồi tớ với cậu mới đề cập đến cái app kia xong mà,” Triệu Hàm không hề bị anh hù dọa “Chậc” một tiếng, nói “Ngày hôm qua hai chúng ta nói gì cậu quên rồi à?”

Nếu như lấy trình độ không đáng tin làm tiêu chuẩn chấm điểm bạn bè của Tống Viễn Tuần, xếp theo thứ tự từ cao đến thấp, Triệu Hàm chắc chắn là số 1.

Tống Viễn Tuần cố gắng hồi tưởng, hình như tối hôm qua Triệu Hàm nói với anh không ít chuyện.

Triệu Hàm hôm qua đến C thị, đến nhà Tống Viễn Tuần tá túc một đêm, uống rượu của Tống Viễn Tuần, hút thuốc của Tống Viễn Tuần, sau đó bày ra thái độ cực kỳ gợi đòn hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần: “A Tuần, mẹ cậu không dám hỏi cậu, lần nào gặp đều hỏi tớ, ngược lại tớ cũng muốn hỏi cậu một chút, con mẹ nó rốt cuộc cậu có phải là gay hay không?”

Tống Viễn Tuần đang mở máy tính phân tích những dữ liệu ghi được trong phòng thí nghiệm ban sáng, nghe thấy từ “gay” đại não lập tức nhớ đến trong phòng thí nghiệm cũng có một người cả ngày phấn son, lập tức chấn động toàn thân, lạnh lùng liếc mắt Triệu Hàm, hỏi ngược lại: “Đêm nay cậu muốn đi ngủ gầm cầu?”

“Không, không.” Triệu Hàm thấy Tống Viễn Tuần vậy mà còn khép máy tính lại, đứng lên đi về phía mình, một bộ dáng chuẩn bị đánh nhau, liền vội khoát tay “Tớ chỉ hỏi một chút thôi mà, đây còn không phải là vì dì hỏi tớ sao, cậu phản ứng lớn như thế để làm gì?”

“Cái gì mà có phải gay hay không, không thấy ghê tởm sao?” Tống Viễn Tuần nói với khuôn mặt không cảm xúc.

Triệu Hàm nghe vậy sửng sốt một lúc, chậm rãi nói: “Cái quan điểm này của cậu hình như không được đúng cho lắm.”

Tống Viễn Tuần mở tủ lạnh, rót cho mình một ly rượu, lưng hơi dựa lên tường, không gần không xa mà nhìn Triệu Hàm nằm trên ghế salon, trả lời Triệu Hàm bằng một từ thờ ơ “Ồ”.

Sau đó anh còn nói thêm một câu: “Không buồn nôn sao?”

Triệu Hàm ngồi dậy, nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần nửa ngày, uống một hớp rượu, mới nói “Ài, cậu có biết có một câu là _khủng đồng tức thâm quỹ(2)_ không?”

Thấy Tống Viễn Tuần không lên tiếng, Triệu Hàm lại nói tiếp: “Tớ cảm thấy rất có đạo lý, cậu thấy sao.”

“Triệu Hàm,” Tống Viễn Tuần không tiếp lời, chỉ lạnh nhạt nói: “Tớ sẽ trả lời câu hỏi của cậu khi nãy, tớ không phải gay.”

Đề tài này đến đó liền kết thúc, ít nhất trong trí nhớ của Tống Viễn Tuần là vậy, cho nên khi Triệu Hàm bảo “Ngày hôm qua hai chúng ta nói”, Tống Viễn Tuần thực sự không cách nào xác định được cụ thể là chỉ câu nào.

“App này rất tốt,” Triệu Hàm nói “Tớ không có sử dụng thông tin thật của cậu để đăng ký, cậu cứ yên tâm mà chơi, hãy mở cửa trái tim và thuận theo tính hướng của bản thân đi nào.”

“Tớ lập tức xóa.” Tống Viễn Tuần nói, “Sau này cậu mà còn đụng vào điện thoại tớ lần nữa, thì đừng trách tớ không khách khí.”

Dứt lời Tống Viễn Tuần liền cúp máy, định xóa app, ai ngờ Mu liền gửi một tin nhắn thoại khác tới, Tống Viễn Tuần theo phản xạ mà bấm vào tin nhắn, âm thanh Mu liền từ loa điện thoại phát ra.

“Xin chào, Tôi là Mu.”

“Hở?”

Đối phương có âm điệu nhẹ nhàng, âm sắc mềm mại, nhưng quan trọng là Tống Viễn Tuần nhận ra âm thanh này.

Không đợi Tống Viễn Tuần phản ứng, đối phương liền nhắn thêm một tin nữa hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần: “Andrew, tại sao thêm bạn tôi lại không nói lời nào?”

Giọng điệu kia cùng với lúc bình thường giống nhau như đúc, lộ ra sự lười biếng bẩm sinh, nhưng lại mang theo chút khác biệt Tống Viễn Tuần chưa từng nghe thấy.

Phương Chiêu Mộ …. Cũng dùng app này? Cậu ta chơi được bao lâu? Đã kết bạn với bao nhiêu người?

Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn chằm chằm màn hình điện thoại, tựa như trúng tà, ngón tay di chuyển, trả lời cho kẻ ẻo lả anh chán ghét nhất trong phòng thí nghiệm một câu: “Nói cái gì?”

_Chú thích_

_(1) Sơn vũ dục lai sát khí: sát khí ập tới như mưa rào núi cao có thể kiểu là Tuần ca đang muốn đại sát tứ phương_

_(2) Khủng đồng tức thâm quỹ: chán ghét kỳ thị đồng tính chính là không dám thừa nhận bản thân mình đồng tính =))))_


	2. Chapter 2

Lần đầu tiên Phương Chiêu Mộ chơi app tình yêu, tâm lý có chút căng thẳng. Nhưng ở trường học, cậu không có đến một người bạn để tâm sự, đúng là quá cô đơn.

Cậu còn chưa sử dụng thành thạo app, đang hoàn thành đăng ký, lựa chọn sở thích, hệ thống tùy tiện ghép đôi, sao đó lại bỏ qua mấy người cậu không thấy hứng thú, thì một người tên là Andrew xuất hiện.

Andrew 29 tuổi, là một kỹ sư cơ khí người Hoa, bức ảnh cũng giống Phương Chiêu Mộ không lộ mặt, mặc áo sơ mi, chỉ cài hai ba nút phía dưới, lộ ra 8 khối cơ bụng. Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng không có thích ảnh khoe khoang thân thể đến vậy, chỉ là để ý tới đối phương là một kỹ sư lớn hơn cậu tận 8 tuổi, nên cảm thấy có chút hứng thú, lựa chọn ghép đôi, sau đó ngốc ngốc ôm điện thoại chờ đối phương đồng ý.

Năm nay trao đổi đến trường T, cậu ăn không biết bao nhiêu nỗi khổ khác nhau.

Vừa lúc mới bắt đầu đến, mọi thứ đều coi như bình thường, nhưng từ từ, Phương Chiêu Mộ phát hiện người Hoa trong phòng thí nghiệm không muốn nói chuyện với cậu, tuy anh bạn da trắng làm cùng đề tài rất chi là nhiệt tình, nhưng lại không nói được nhiều lắm, bạn bè ở trong nước sai lệch múi giờ, càng là nước xa nan giải gần khát _(aka nước xa không cứu được lửa gần)_.

Trước đây Phương Chiêu Mộ rất sợ lạc đàn, thích hô bằng dẫn bạn _(= lúc nào cũng có bạn bè bên cạnh)_ , cậu chưa từng phải trải qua những ngày một mình một người âm thầm như vậy – âm thầm cũng không nói làm gì, nhưng điều khiến cậu run sợ trong lòng, thâm chí mỗi sáng sớm tỉnh dậy, cậu bắt đầu sợ một khắc bước ra khỏi phòng kia.

Không có ai nói trắng ra với cậu cả, nhưng Phương Chiêu Mộ có thể cảm giác được cậu bị cô lập là do Tống Viễn Tuần, mà nguyên nhân cụ thể Tống Viễn Tuần không thích cậu, Phương Chiêu Mộ lại không có chút đầu mối nào.

Cậu chỉ biết là mọi người quay quanh Tống Viễn Tuần, mà Tống Viễn Tuần không thích cậu, cho nên tất cả mọi người bắt đầu vô tình hay cố ý không nhìn thấy cậu.

Chiến tranh lạnh của người lớn khiến lòng người sinh sợ hãi, ở trên điện thoại di động Phương Chiêu Mộ đặt lịch đếm ngược tới ngày về nước, mỗi ngày ngóng trông đợt trao đổi học sinh này kết thúc, giống như lúc cậu vẫn còn ở khoa, mong chờ cuộc sống học sinh trao đổi bắt đầu vậy.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đã tải app này được một thời gian, nhưng có lòng mà không có gan nên cả việc đăng ký tài khoản cũng không dám làm, hôm nay ban ngày bị chọc giận, một bụng tức giận không chỗ phát tiết, rốt cuộc mới lấy dũng khí, muốn dùng app này giảm bớt áp lực.

Cậu nhắn cho Andrew 2 cái tin nhắn, bắt đầu nhìn chằm chằm cuộc trò chuyện trên màn hình ngẩn người. Ở lần thứ 20 lục soát trong ký ức coi mình và Tống Viễn Tuần rốt cuộc đã từng có lúc không vui ở phòng thí nghiệm hay chưa, thì Andrew nhắn tin trả lời cậu.

“Nói cái gì?”

Chỉ 3 chữ cùng một dấu chấm hỏi đã làm cho tinh thần Phương Chiêu Mộ chấn động mạnh, cậu đã sắp quên mất có bao ngày mình ở C thị chưa nói tiếng Trung với ai rồi.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhấn xuống nút ghi âm, hỏi Andrew “Anh đang ở đâu vậy?”

Cậu quay lại nhìn phần thông tin một chút, rồi nói với Andrew: “Tôi xem trên app nói chúng ta chỉ cách nhau 3km, nếu muốn gặp mặt sẽ rất nhanh.”

Một lát sau, Andrew trả lời Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Gặp mặt?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ hơi hơi sửng sốt, tin nhắn thứ ba của Andrew đã gửi tới: “Cậu đang ở đâu?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ suy nghĩ một chút, nói cho Andrew: “Tôi ở phụ cận trường T.”, lại thử hẹn anh lần nữa: “Lần đầu tiên anh dùng app này sao? Lúc nào rảnh rỗi, chúng ta hẹn nhau ra uống rượu nhá.”

Andrew trả lời tin nhắn rất chậm, Phương Chiêu Mộ để điện thoại xuống, đọc vài trang sách, Andrew mới nhắn tin tới: “Cậu vội vã như vậy?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ thấy Andrew có chút kỳ quái, liền đổi thành đánh chữ, hỏi ngược lại anh: “Dùng app này không phải vì việc này à?”

Lần này Andrew trả lời rất nhanh, có điều lại là câu hỏi: “Việc nào?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn màn hình vài giây, mất hứng thú trả lời, bỏ cuộc trò chuyện của Andrew qua một bên, bắt đầu xem thông tin những người khác.

Không lâu sau, Andrew lại gửi một tin nhắn khác tới, hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Cậu thường chơi app này?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ lượn một vòng, không coi trọng những người khác, bèn một lần nữa trở về cuộc trò chuyện cùng Andrew, trung thực nói với anh: “Tôi cũng là lần đầu tiên chơi, anh là người đầu tiên tôi ghép đôi thành công.”

“Tại sao lại ghép đôi tôi?” Andrew hỏi cậu.

Cảm giác trao đổi qua tin nhắn không chân thật bằng trao đổi qua giọng nói. Andrew không gửi tin nhắn thoại cho Phương Chiêu Mộ, mà đánh chữ lạnh như băng, Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm thấy chính mình như đang nói chuyện với người máy vậy, không nhịn được muốn đùa giỡn đối phương. Phương Chiêu Mộ ấn ghi âm, nói với Andrew: “Tôi cảm thấy kỹ sư rất gợi cảm. Tôi thích người lớn tuổi hơn tôi một chút.”

Qua một lúc, không thấy Andrew trả lời, Phương Chiêu Mộ liền hỏi anh: “Có phải anh thẹn thùng rồi không?”

“Không phải.” Andrew trả lời ngay.

Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm thấy phản ứng của Andrew chơi rất vui, rất lâu rồi cậu không có vui vẻ như vậy, tiếp tục nói với Andrew: “Tôi không tin.”

Không đợi Andrew trả lời, Phương Chiêu Mộ lại hỏi anh: “Tại sao anh chơi app này, là bởi vì ở ngoài đời thẹn thùng đến không tìm được bạn trai sao?”

“Không phải.” Andrew lặp lại câu trả lời.

“Tôi cảm thấy là đúng á.” Phương Chiêu Mộ đùa anh, “Anh đến cả gửi tin nhắn thoại cho tôi cũng không dám.”

Qua nửa phút, rốt cuộc đầu bên kia gửi qua một tin nhắn thoại 2s.

Phương Chiêu Mộ mở ra nghe, một giọng nam trầm thấp rất lạnh lùng vang lên: “Không phải.”

Trong chớp mắt vừa mới nghe thấy nó, trong lúc hoảng hốt Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm thấy âm thanh này hình như đã nghe ở đâu đó rồi, lại lập tức bị câu phủ nhận đầy nghiêm túc của đối phương chọc cho cười ha hả. Cậu nghe rất nhiều lần, sau mới gửi một tin nhắn thoại qua chê cười đối phương: “Andrew, anh thật ngốc.”

Andrew không để ý tới cậu, Phương Chiêu Mộ còn nói: “Có điều có ai từng khen giọng anh rất êm tai chưa?”

“Kỹ sư đồng nghiệp của anh chắc chắn sẽ không khen anh đâu”, Phương Chiêu Mộ đùa giỡn đối phương đến nghiện, còn nói: “Tôi đây khen anh giùm cho, Andrew, giọng nói anh rất dễ nghe —— cơ bắp cũng rất đẹp mắt.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sáng sớm, Tống Viễn Tuần vừa vào phòng thí nghiệm, liền nhìn thấy Phương Chiêu Mộ đang đứng bên tủ hồ sơ, quay lưng về phía cửa sắp xếp đồ đạc.

Có lẽ cảm giác được có người đi vào, Phương Chiêu Mộ ngẩng đầu liếc mắt nhìn một cái, vừa vặn đối mặt cùng Tống Viễn Tuần, chẳng qua chưa được một giây đồng hồ cậu đã cúi đầu xuống.

Phương Chiêu Mộ thấp hơn Tống Viễn Tuần không ít, lưng cùng vai hơi cong, nhìn qua có vẻ rất cứng ngắc, không thấy chút thoải mái nào như trên app tình yêu tối qua.

Bước chân Tống Viễn Tuần không dừng lại, trực tiếp lướt qua Phương Chiêu Mộ, hướng đến Trương Nhiễm Vũ cùng tổ với anh.

Tối hôm qua, sau khi Tống Viễn Tuần nghe xong mấy lời khen ngợi của Phương Chiêu Mộ, anh liền quyết đoán xóa xừ cái app tình yêu kia đi. Dù sao thì bị Phương Chiêu Mộ kích thích đến á khẩu thực sự là rất không lý trí, hơn nữa tán gẫu với học nghiệp không tinh là đồng tính luyến ái, càng thêm lãng phí thời gian. _(Học nghiệp = học cùng 1 ngành?)_

“Viễn ca.” Trương Nhiễm Vũ cùng Tống Viễn Tuần chào hỏi một chút, rồi đưa anh nhìn những dữ liệu hạch toán tối hôm qua.

Hạng mục của tổ bọn họ đã tiến hành được hơn nửa, đang bước vào giai đoạn kết thúc, hôm nay hẹn nhau trong phòng thí nghiệm mở một cuộc họp nhỏ, sau đó sẽ bắt đầu viết luận văn.

Không lâu lắm, những người khác trong tổ cũng đến đủ, Tống Viễn Tuần phân công công việc cho mọi người xong, đột nhiên phía sau truyền đến tiếng bình thủy tinh vỡ vụn.

Tất cả đều quay lại nhìn, Phương Chiêu Mộ làm rơi vỡ một ống nghiệm, đang cúi người nhặt.

“Lại là cậu ta…” Trương Nhiễm Vũ lộ ra biểu tình trào phúng, “Mất mặt.”

Trương Nhiễm Vũ nói chuyện âm thanh không lớn, nhưng vẫn đủ để Phương Chiêu Mộ nghe được. Phương Chiêu Mộ dọn hết mảnh thủy tinh vỡ đem ném vào thùng rác, quay người nhìn Trương Nhiễm Vũ, giọng nói lạnh nhạt hỏi Trương Nhiễm Vũ: “Tôi làm gì mà mất mặt?”

Chiều hôm qua, Phương Chiêu Mộ chính là bị tên Trương Nhiễm Vũ này chọc tức.

Nếu như nói Tống Viễn Tuần là người trung tâm rực rỡ kín đáo trong phòng thí nghiệm, vậy Trương Nhiễm Vũ chính là nhân vật tầm thường đại thái giám bên người Hoàng Đế trong phim truyền hình.

Tống Viễn Tuần muốn thi hai cái học vị, thường thường không ở phòng thí nghiệm, anh sẽ không trực tiếp xung đột với Phương Chiêu Mộ, thậm chí còn không nói chuyện nhiều cùng Phương Chiêu Mộ, cùng lắm cũng chỉ là không nhìn đến hoặc tránh né.

Nhưng Trương Nhiễm Vũ thì không, cuộc sống của Trương Nhiễm Vũ chỉ có hai sở thích, một là nịnh bợ Tống Viễn Tuần, hai là nghĩ trăm phương ngàn kế tìm phiền phức cho Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Ngày hôm qua, lúc Phương Chiêu Mộ lấy thuốc thử, không cẩn thận đụng phải Tống Viễn Tuần đang dùng cân điện tử.

Tống Viễn Tuần đứng bên cạnh Phương Chiêu Mộ, nhanh chóng lấy sách thí nghiệm đang cầm đẩy tay Phương Chiêu Mộ ra, rồi cúi đầu nghiêm mặt mà nhìn đối phương. Nhưng mà, Tống Viễn Tuần còn chưa mở miệng nói chuyện, Trương Nhiễm Vũ đã lập tức xen vào, bắt đầu trách cứ Phương Chiêu Mộ phá huỷ thành quả nghiên cứu nửa tiếng đồng hồ của Tống Viễn Tuần.

Ban đầu Phương Chiêu Mộ còn ôn tồn xin lỗi, sau đó bị Trương Nhiễm Vũ bám mãi không tha liên tục mắng mỏ, sắc mặt không khỏi lạnh xuống, lấy được thuốc thử mình cần liền quay đầu rời đi.

Trương Nhiễm Vũ không nghĩ Phương Chiêu Mộ từ trước đến giờ luôn nhường nhịn lại dám phản bác, hơi ngừng lại, mắt thấy Phương Chiêu Mộ đang tiến dần về phía mình.

“Tôi làm sao mà mất mặt?” Phương Chiêu Mộ đến gần Trương Nhiễm Vũ, lại hỏi một lần nữa.

Phương Chiêu Mộ tuy rằng không cao, nhưng vẫn cao hơn Trương Nhiễm Vũ gần nửa cái đầu.

Ánh mắt của cậu sắc bén, trong tay còn nắm chặt nửa cái ống nghiệm bị vỡ. Trương Nhiễm Vũ bị Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn chằm chằm, có chút hoảng hốt mà lui về sau một bước, khẩn trương đến độ mông dán sát cạnh bàn, lấy hết dũng khí mạnh miệng cãi lại Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Tôi có nói là cậu à?”

“Thế cậu đang nói ai?” Phương Chiêu Mộ nhếch khoé miệng với Trương Nhiễm Vũ, hỏi.

“Được rồi, hai người đừng ồn ào nữa.” Chu Mộng đang đứng xem đến khuyên giải, nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ, “Nhiễm Vũ chỉ là thuận miệng nói một câu thôi, cậu tưởng là thật đó à.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ ban đầu còn muốn tranh cãi thêm vài câu, đúng lúc giáo viên trợ giảng cùng giáo sư đi vào phòng thí nghiệm, đành phải thôi.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đi lên lầu, đến vị trí của chính mình, mở máy tính, lấy điện thoại di động ra, mở ra app mới bắt đầu sử dụng ngày hôm qua.

Tối qua, sau khi khen cơ bắp của Andrew xong, Andrew thật giống như là xấu hổ, mãi không chịu trả lời tin nhắn của cậu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm giác bản thân có chút giống chim non, ngoại trừ Andrew ra thì ai cũng không muốn liên hệ. Mở ra khung trò chuyện với Andrew, gửi một tin nhắn cho anh ta.

Hắn trước tiên gõ chữ, nói chào buổi sáng, hỏi đối phương đã rời giường hay chưa, sau khi viết báo cáo phân tích hồi lâu trở lại, Andrew vẫn chưa trả lời tin nhắn, Phương Chiêu Mộ bèn gửi qua một tin nhắn thoại, hơi ngâm nga nói với Andrew: “Anh đang làm gì đó?”

“Ngày hôm nay tôi lại gặp phải một tên ngu ngốc, tâm tình không quá tốt, anh nói chuyện phiếm với tôi một lúc đi.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nhất quyết quấy rầy đối phương: “Có được không vầy?”

Mới vừa nói xong, Phương Chiêu Mộ liền nghe thấy phía sau có tiếng động nhỏ, quay đầu lại nhìn, Tống Viễn Tuần hiếm khi lên lầu lúc này vậy mà đang đưa lưng về phía cậu, lấy ra laptop.

Trên lầu có thêm người, Phương Chiêu Mộ không tiếp tục gửi tin nhắn thoại nữa, đành gửi cho Andrew mấy cái icon gào khóc, rồi bắt đầu tập trung xem tài liệu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ xem xong một bài luận văn, không nhịn được lại mở khung tán gẫu, phát hiện Andrew đã trả lời tin nhắn của cậu, Andrew nói: “Bị tên ngu ngốc kia chọc đến khóc?”

“Ừm.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nằm nhoài trên bàn, gõ từng chữ từng chữ gửi cho Andrew, “Đang khóc nè.”

Lần này Andrew trả lời nhanh hơn tối qua nhiều, anh nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Tôi không tin, cậu chụp cho tôi xem.”

“Tôi bây giờ đang trong phòng thí nghiệm, bên cạnh còn có người.” Phương Chiêu Mộ quay đầu lại nhìn một chút, Tống Viễn Tuần đang ngồi đó rất nghiêm túc gõ chữ, hẳn là sẽ không chú ý đến mình bên này đi, bèn nhỏ giọng nói với Andrew, “Anh không làm việc sao?”

“Đang làm việc” Andrew lại nói, “Thấy cậu nói tâm tình không tốt, bớt tí thời gian tâm sự với cậu.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm giác được Andrew hình như có chút không giống tối qua, hình như là nhiệt tình hơn một ít. Phương Chiêu Mộ nhất thời cũng không biết mình muốn nói gì, liền nói với anh: “Cám ơn nhìu, có người chịu nói chuyện với tôi, tâm trạng tôi đã tốt hơn rồi.”

“Trong phòng thí nghiệm có thể gửi tin nhắn thoại sao?” Andrew hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ, “Cậu học cái gì?”

“Được mà.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói cho Andrew chuyên ngành của mình, lại hỏi anh, “Công việc của kỹ sư cơ khí là gì vậy? Có phải là rất bận không?”

Lời còn chưa dứt, phía sau Phương Chiêu Mộ liền truyền đến chút tiếng động, cậu quay đầu lại, liếc mắt nhìn qua, là Tống Viễn Tuần vừa đứng lên, cầm điện thoại di động bước nhanh về phía cầu thang.

Bên kia Andrew đột nhiên không có động tĩnh gì, Phương Chiêu Mộ phân tích xong vài số liệu ngẩng đầu lên, tiện tay gửi đi mấy tin nhắn: “Thật sự bận đến thế sao?”

Lại một lúc sau, Phương Chiêu Mộ mới nhận được hồi âm, bên trên chỉ có ba chữ: “Phải, rất bận.”


	4. Chapter 4

Tống Viễn Tuần reset lại phần mềm, đơn giản là vì anh không hy vọng Triệu Hàm dùng cái tài khoản này cùng Phương Chiêu Mộ làm loạn.

Lúc nãy Tống Viễn Tuần vừa mới bước lên lầu, ngồi phía sau lưng Phương Chiêu Mộ, thì nhận được tin nhắn mật khẩu tài khoản phần mềm của Triệu Hàm.

Triệu Hàm hỏi anh chơi thế nào rồi, đã tìm ra con người thật của mình chưa?

“Xóa lâu rồi.” Tống Viễn Tuần trả lời anh ấy.

Ở đầu bên kia Triệu Hàm nhảy dựng lên, gửi một đoạn tin nhắn thoại thật dài trách móc Tống Viễn Tuần uổng phí công sức anh đã cố mua thẻ hội viên một tháng, lại nói: “ Thôi, cậu không cần thì tớ dùng vậy.”

Lúc đó Tống Viễn Tuần đang bận, không coi là chuyện gì to tát, cho đến khi anh từ phía sau nghe Phương Chiêu Mộ đột nhiên thấp giọng nói mấy câu đó, mới khiến anh chú ý.

Tống Viễn Tuần cảm thấy không hài lòng, mà là Phương Chiêu Mộ ngữ khí quá giống tối hôm qua, còn nói “công tác” rồi gì mà “kỹ sư cơ khí”, trong lòng Tống Viễn Tuần vang lên cảnh báo mãnh liệt.

Anh cầm điện thoại đi xuống lầu, cài lại phần mềm một lần nữa, đăng nhập tài khoản khiến Triệu Hàm bị cưỡng chế logout, mở ra khung chat, một hơi đọc xong tin nhắn của Triệu Hàm và Phương Chiêu Mộ, trực tiếp đổi mật khẩu.

Thông báo đổi mật khẩu thành công vừa nhảy ra không quá vài giây, Triệu Hàm đã gọi tới, anh ấy tức giận hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần: “Tớ đang nói chuyện với tiểu Mu giữa chừng, cậu đổi mật khẩu làm cái gì?”

“Cậu muốn nói chuyện với cậu ta thì tự đi đăng ký tài khoản khác, không được dùng cái này.” Tống Viễn Tuần không kiên nhẫn nói. Anh nghĩ tới lịch sử cuộc trò chuyện liền tức giận, Triệu Hàm không khác gì một con Teddy _(*)_ hình người, ở trên app kết bạn của bạn thân nói chuyện nửa ngày còn không muốn ngừng.

_(*) Poodle loại nhỏ, nổi tiếng vì hay động dục_

“Anh hai à, phần mềm này căn cứ theo khoảng cách rồi ngẫu nhiên ghép đôi với nhau, tớ ở xa như vậy, căn bản là không có ghép được có hiểu không, mau đổi mật mã lại cho tớ đi”, Triệu Hàm nhẹ giọng nói, “Mà cũng phải nói một câu, giọng nói của Mu thật dễ nghe mà.”

“Thích nam sắc từ khi nào thế?” Tống Viễn Tuần hỏi hắn.

Từ nhỏ đến lớn Triệu Hàm quen rất nhiều bạn gái, chưa từng đi tìm đồng tính, vậy mà càng lớn cuộc sống lại càng loạn.

“Tùy tiện tán gẫu một chút thôi mà.” Triệu Hàm nói, “Nói nữa ảnh của cậu ta nhìn cũng không tồi. Ài, không phải cậu xóa nó rồi à, tớ lợi dụng phế phẩm một chút cũng không được sao?”

“Không được.” Tống Viễn Tuần nói như chém đinh chặt sắt, “Tớ nói muốn dùng thì đăng ký một tài khoản khác.”

“…Được rồi.” Triệu Hàm cũng không dám cứng rắn đối đầu Tống Viễn Tuần, ủy khuất cúp điện thoại, lại đăng ký một tài khoản khác.

Tống Viễn Tuần cúp điện thoại, thì nhận được tin nhắn Phương Chiêu Mộ gửi tới, anh trả lời ba chữ “Phải, rất bận”, khoá màn hình điện thoại, đi nhìn tiến độ của Chu Mộng, vừa quay trở lại đầu cầu thang thì đụng ngay Phương Chiêu Mộ đeo túi xách đang từ trên lầu đi xuống.

Trong phòng thí nghiệm rất nóng, Phương Chiêu Mộ cởi áo khoác vắt trên cánh tay, bên trong mặc một cái áo len cổ thấp, lộ ra một mảng ngực không săn chắc mấy, một bên vai đeo túi xách, nên kẹp lại cổ áo, bên còn lại thì áo sắp từ trên bả vai trượt xuống dưới, vô cùng khiếm nhã, Tống Viễn Tuần chỉ liếc mắt nhìn một chút rồi dời mắt ngay.

Ở trên cầu thang lúc đi sượt qua nhau, Phương Chiêu Mộ vừa vặn giơ tay, mu bàn tay đụng phải cánh tay Tống Viễn Tuần, da mu bàn tay Phương Chiêu Mộ rất mềm yếu, trên người lại mang theo một mùi hương ngọt ngấy phát ngán, làm cho Tống Viễn Tuần cảm thấy cả người không khoẻ.

Trở lại chỗ ngồi không bao lâu. Tống Viễn Tuần liền nhận được tin nhắn của Phương Chiêu Mộ.

“C thị trời mưa, anh có mang dù không?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ chụp ảnh mưa gửi Tống Viễn Tuần, Tống Viễn Tuần mở ra, bên ngoài hình như mưa rất lớn, không khí kết hợp với mưa ập xuống tạo thành một màn sương mù mông lung.

Quỷ thần xui khiến, Tống Viễn Tuần trả lời Phương Chiêu Mộ một câu: “Cậu có mang dù à?”

“Không có.” Phương Chiêu Mộ tội nghiệp nói với Tống Viễn Tuần, “Chắc tôi phải đội mưa đi về.”

Tống Viễn Tuần vốn không muốn trả lời, nhưng nhìn tấm hình Phương Chiêu Mộ gửi tới, vẫn chậm rãi đánh vài chữ: “Sao không đợi tạnh mưa rồi hãy đi?”

“Ừm, không muốn ở lại trong phòng thí nghiệm, những người kia thật phiền.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói, “Tôi về nhà còn tìm anh nữa.”

Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn chằm chằm màn hình máy tính, nhìn số liệu trên đó, qua vài giây, đứng lên đi tới bên cửa sổ, nhìn xuống bên dưới phòng thí nghiệm.

Phương Chiêu Mộ mặc áo khoác vào, đeo túi xách, bước vào trong làn mưa, từ tầng 5 nhìn xuống, cậu nhỏ xíu, hình như bởi vì trời lạnh nên ôm cánh tay, bước nhanh về phía trước.

Tống Viễn Tuần không biết nhà Phương Chiêu Mộ ở chỗ nào, nhưng bất luận ở đâu, trong cơn mưa lớn như vậy lại đi bộ về nhà, thì nhất định là ướt từ đầu đến chân.

“Viễn ca!” Trương Nhiễm Vũ lên tầng, cầm theo một cái iPad, gọi Tống Viễn Tuần, “Anh xem hai bộ số liệu này, có chút vấn đề phải không?”

Tống Viễn Tuần đi tới, tạm thời đem Phương Chiêu Mộ đang dầm mưa đặt ra sau đầu.


	5. Chapter 5

Lúc Phương Chiêu Mộ về đến nhà, cả người như muốn đóng băng, đi đứng nghiêng nghiêng ngả ngả, trước vào phòng tắm tắm rửa sạch sẽ, sau lên giường trùm chăn ngủ thẳng tới hai giờ chiều, vì đói bụng quá nên mới chịu bò dậy. Trong phòng cũng không có đồ ăn, cậu đành phải rót một cốc sữa ngồi một đống ở giữa giường, hai tay nâng cốc uống mấy ngụm, đột nhiên nghe thấy âm báo có tin nhắn của điện thoại di động vang lên.

Phương Chiêu Mộ để cốc xuống, cầm điện thoại lên xem, Andrew gửi cho cậu một tin nhắn, hỏi cậu đã về nhà chưa. Phương Chiêu Mộ sửng sốt trong giây lát, nhìn đồng hồ, cậu phát hiện tin nhắn gần nhất cậu gửi cho Andrew cũng đã hơn bốn giờ trước rồi, không biết Andrew bị công việc bận rộn hành hạ đến mức nào, mới có thể tại thời điểm bốn giờ sau hỏi thăm cậu đã về nhà chưa?!

“Đã về nhà.” Phương Chiêu Mộ trả lời Andrew, “Tôi đã ngủ một giấc tỉnh lại rồi, anh giờ mới hết bận?”

“Ừm.” Andrew chỉ trả lời một chữ.

Phương Chiêu Mộ lại uống một ngụm sữa, lười kéo rèm cửa sổ ra xem bên ngoài, nên trực tiếp hỏi luôn Andrew: “Bây giờ đã tạnh mưa rồi à?”

Andrew đáp lại cậu: “Tạnh rồi.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ không nhịn được oán giận với Andrew một chút: “Tôi vẫn luôn hoài nghi mình bị quỷ mưa quấn thân, chỉ cần tôi ra ngoài mà không mang theo ô ý, thì cho dù trời có trong xanh cỡ nào, cũng sẽ đổ mưa ngay lập tức. Tôi vừa về đến nhà, là mưa tạnh ngay.”

Một lát sau, Andrew trả lời Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Mê tín.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn hai chữ này, cảm thấy Andrew cứng nhắc đến mức có chút đáng yêu, cậu suy nghĩ một chút, dùng giọng điệu vô cùng thần bí nói với Andrew: “Bây giờ tôi đang ở nhà, không có ai khác cả, có thể chụp hình, anh có muốn xem không?”

Nói xong, Phương Chiêu Mộ lại gửi thêm một câu: “Muốn xem thì anh gửi tin nhắn thoại cho tôi đi, đừng gõ chữ nữa được không?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ rất thích cùng người ta nói chuyện, khổ nỗi ở trường học không có người nào có thể trò chuyện với cậu a.

Hiện tại xuất hiện một người lạ không quen biết, nhưng lại khiến trong lòng cậu nảy sinh chút hảo cảm với cái người tên Andrew này, Phương Chiêu Mộ không nhịn được mà quấy rầy đối phương.

Không lâu sau đó, Andrew thật sự gửi đến một tin nhắn thoại, Phương Chiêu Mộ mở ra nghe, Andrew dùng thanh âm lãnh khốc nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Không muốn xem.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ ôm điện thoại di động nở nụ cười nửa ngày, tiện tay chụp qua loa một tấm rồi gửi cho Andrew, cậu chế nhạo nói: “Không muốn xem thì anh gửi tin nhắn thoại làm quái gì hả.”

Tống Viễn Tuần đang thương lượng với mấy người bạn học ở thư viện, nhìn thấy khung trò chuyện nhảy ra tấm hình thu nhỏ và tin nhắn thoại, ngón tay hơi ngừng lại, rồi mở ra ảnh Phương Chiêu Mộ vừa gửi tới trước.

Bức ảnh của Phương Chiêu Mộ chụp đặc biệt tùy ý, hơn phân nửa là chăn, chỉ lộ ra vai cùng non nửa khuôn mặt, mắt phải đều không chụp được toàn bộ, hai gò má của cậu vì vừa ngủ dậy mà ửng hồng, khoé miệng nhếch lên. Phương Chiêu Mộ có cặp mắt đào hoa, nơi khóe mắt có một nốt ruồi rất nhỏ, tuy rằng ánh sáng trong phòng khá mờ, hoặc là dùng camera trước chụp, nên thấy tròng mắt sáng lấp lánh như đang ngậm nước.

Tống Viễn Tuần chỉ nhìn vài giây ngắn ngủi, rồi cất điện thoại đi, nhưng không biết tại sao, đôi mắt của Phương Chiêu Mộ cứ luôn ẩn hiện trong đầu anh, đuổi cũng không đi.

Tống Viễn Tuần cho là, bản thân Phương Chiêu Mộ so với bức ảnh kia thì cậu ngoài đời lại trắng hơn một ít.

Lúc Tống Viễn Tuần từ thư viện đi ra, mặt trời đã bắt đầu xuống núi, anh ngồi vào trong xe, nhìn thấy tin nhắn Phương Chiêu Mộ nói cuối tuần sau cậu sẽ đến nội thành, hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần có muốn hẹn nhau đi ăn cơm hay không.

Tống Viễn Tuần nghĩ vài giây, rồi trả lời Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Tôi không rảnh.”

Anh thật không rõ mình và Phương Chiêu Mộ tán gẫu qua lại là ý tứ gì, thậm chí từ sâu trong nội tâm cứ muốn miệt mài theo đuổi nguyên nhân mâu thuẫn này. Đây là việc không khéo léo mà nhất mà Tống Viễn Tuần đã làm trong lịch sử hơn hai mươi năm qua, nhưng ngộ nhỡ cái tên Triệu Hàm kia thừa dịp anh không chú ý trộm dùng cái tài khoản này thì phải làm sao.

Còn không bằng Tống Viễn Tuần tự mình xử lý lạnh, kiềm chế lại Phương Chiêu Mộ, khiến cho cậu mất hứng thú Andrew thì càng an toàn.

“Cuối tuần mà cũng phải đi làm ư, vậy anh chỉ rảnh buổi tối thôi à?” Phương Chiêu Mộ hỏi anh, còn nói thêm, “Công việc thật vất vả.”

Tống Viễn Tuần bận lái xe, không trả lời. Trên đường từ trường học về nhà, Tống Viễn Tuần lại nhận được hai tin nhắn của Phương Chiêu Mộ gửi đến. Anh lái xe vào ga ra, dừng xe xong, mở ra nghe.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nói: “Trước đây tôi chẳng muốn đi làm gì cả, chỉ muốn ở trường học cả đời thôi.”

“Nhưng mà nếu như sau này còn phải đụng chạm với mấy người đó ở phòng thí nghiệm như bây giờ, thà ra đi làm còn sướng hơn.”

Tống Viễn Tuần nghe xong bỗng nhớ tới tuần giữa học kì trước, có một người bạn học thời cấp ba tên là Lí Vị đến tìm anh, hỏi một chút về chuyện của trường T, nói nếu không có chuyện bất ngờ xảy ra, học kì sau cậu ta sẽ đến đây trao đổi một năm. Nhưng học kì này đến, người tới trao đổi lại thành Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Theo lễ phép, Tống Viễn Tuần mới hỏi thăm Lý Vị một câu, Lý Vị đáp lại giọng điệu tương đối phẫn nộ, cậu ta nói Phương Chiêu Mộ không biết dùng thủ đoạn gì, chiếm mất danh ngạch của cậu ta, còn dùng giọng điệu ngả ngớn hết sức vi diệu nói với Tống Viễn Tuần “Đều nói chủ nhiệm khoa đối xử với cậu ta giống y như con ruột, thế nhưng ai mà biết được cơ chứ.”

Ngày thứ hai Tống Viễn Tuần gặp được Phương Chiêu Mộ, cũng đã hiểu đôi chút ý trong câu nói của Lý Vị.

Lúc đó Phương Chiêu Mộ còn không gò bó như bây giờ, cậu ấy cứ loi choi quẹo bên này quẹo bên kia ở phòng thí nghiệm, thường cọ cọ tới bên Tống Viễn Tuần, nói mình cũng chuẩn bị làm đề tài tương tự, muốn hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần chút vấn đề liên quan.

Tống Viễn Tuần bị mùi hương trên người Phương Chiêu Mộ làm cho phiền lòng, không trả lời cậu, chỉ nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Này bạn, bạn tới phòng thí nghiệm cũng phải xịt nhiều nước hoa như vậy à?”

Ý cười trong mắt Phương Chiêu Mộ lập tức biến mất, sắc mặt của Chu Mộng cùng Trương Nhiễm Vũ đứng cách đó không xa cũng hơi biến hoá.

Trương Nhiễm Vũ là loại người thích nịnh bợ những người có chút ít thành tựu, trước khi nhập học đã thám thính được Tống Viễn Tuần là con trai độc nhất của một vị chủ tịch tập đoàn sản xuất thuốc sinh hóa trong nước xếp ở mấy vị trí đầu trong nghiệp giới . Học sinh đã tốt nghiệp nếu như có dự định về nước phát triển, cũng đều muốn giao thiệp với người nhà Tống Viễn Tuần, Trương Nhiễm Vũ đã chuẩn bị dốc hết sức lấy lòng Tống Viễn Tuần, muốn thu được chút lợi lộc. Tuy rằng Chu Mộng không đến nỗi chân chó như Trương Nhiễm Vũ, nhưng sau khi Tống Viễn Tuần tỏ vẻ phiền chán về bộ dạng của Phương Chiêu Mộ, cô ta cũng bất động thanh sắc xa lánh Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Phương Chiêu Mộ là người rất mẫn cảm, cảm giác thấy bản thân không được bọn họ hoan nghênh, những lúc ở phòng thí nghiệm cũng không còn tung ta tung tăng nữa, nhưng mùi hương trên người cậu lại không vì Tống Viễn Tuần nhắc nhở mà nhạt bớt đi.

Tống Viễn Tuần ngồi trong xe một lát, ấn mạnh vào bức ảnh Phương Chiêu Mộ gửi tới, nhìn dòng chữ “Lưu ảnh”, cuối cùng vẫn không ấn lưu ảnh đã tắt điện thoại.


	6. Chapter 6

Cái tên Andrew này thật quái.

Anh ta trả lời tin nhắn cực kỳ chậm, cũng không thích gửi tin nhắn thoại hay gọi điện với Phương Chiêu Mộ, chứ đừng nói đến gặp mặt, Phương Chiêu Mộ không nghĩ ra loại người không hề có ý định kết bạn này tại sao lại cài đặt phần mềm kết bạn.

Có điều sau khi Phương Chiêu Mộ nói chuyện cùng Andrew vài lần, ngược lại tự nhận là mò ra một thuộc tính của đối phương. Andrew rất chậm nhiệt _(khó nói chuyện khó kết bạn)_ , rất thận trọng, Phương Chiêu Mộ luôn phải đuổi theo nói chuyện mấy câu mới ung dung trả lời vài chữ, nhưng cũng không phải là che không nóng*.

_*Che không nóng: Rất lạnh lùng, không thể dùng tình cảm cảm hóa được =)) kiểu như thế. Nguyên câu này có thể hiểu là công lạnh lùng nhưng không phải là kiểu che không nóng, tức là có thể cảm hóa được._

Nhờ sự nỗ lực của Phương Chiêu Mộ, so với lúc mới bắt đầu, tần suất trả lời tin nhắn của Andrew đã cao hơn một chút, mới đây nhất, Phương Chiêu Mộ hỏi Andrew có nói chuyện với người khác ở trên phần mềm hay không, hiếm thấy Andrew hỏi ngược lại Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Cậu có à?”

“Anh nói trước là có hay không đi đã?” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói.

Thật ra Phương Chiêu Mộ từng có kết bạn với mấy người khác, chỉ là bọn họ quá trực tiếp, vừa kết bạn đều muốn cùng cậu chat nude hoặc trực tiếp hẹn ngày gặp mặt, làm cho Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm thấy Andrew lạnh nhạt với cậu như vậy có thể tin cậy hơn, liền xoá những người khác, chỉ nói chuyện với Andrew.

“Không có.” Andrew trả lời cậu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ chột dạ một chút liền nói với Andrew: “Tôi cũng không có, chỉ có anh.”

Andrew dường như không tin nên lại hỏi: “Có thật không?”

“Thật chỉ có anh,” Phương Chiêu Mộ chụp màn hình người liên lạc trên phần mềm gửi cho Andrew, cây ngay không sợ chết đứng mà nói dối, “Anh xem, chỉ có một mình anh.”

Andrew không nói lời nào, Phương Chiêu Mộ mặt dày nói muốn xem màn hình người liên lạc của Andrew, Andrew không nghĩ sẽ gửi, Phương Chiêu Mộ liền vu khống Andrew giả bộ ngây thơ, nhất định có hơn 200 người liên lạc.

Andrew nói không lại Phương Chiêu Mộ, qua mấy phút, cũng chụp màn hình gửi qua, ảnh chụp giống như Phương chiêu Mộ, sạch sẽ, chỉ có một người là Mu.

“Lâu như vậy mới gửi hình qua, không phải là xoá bớt rồi chứ.” Phương Chiêu Mộ đúng lí không buông tha người* quyết đùa giỡn Andrew đến cùng.

_*Trong khi tranh chấp chỉ cần có lý, sẽ không chịu nhượng bộ._

“Không có xoá.” Andrew nghiêm túc trả lời cậu.

“Vậy anh có hứng thú kết bạn với người khác không?” Phương Chiêu Mộ hỏi, nghĩ đi nghĩ lại rồi rút lại, bởi vì câu hỏi này hình như hơi quá nghiêm túc.

Không nghĩ tới Andrew lại trả lời, nói với cậu: “ Không có hứng thú”.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn ảnh đại diện hình cơ thể phi chủ lưu* của Andrew, nghĩ Andrew ngoài đời chắc chắn là một người dịu dàng. Andrew sẽ dùng cách thức hơi mất tự nhiên có một không hai của mình để thể hiện yêu thích, có lúc Phương Chiêu Mộ tâm huyết dâng trào sẽ gửi ảnh cho Andrew, Andrew nhìn qua có vẻ không để ý Phương Chiêu Mộ có gửi ảnh hay không, nhưng Phương Chiêu Mộ có thể nhìn ra từ tốc độ trả lời tin nhắn, thật ra Andrew rất muốn xem.

_*Phi chủ lưu: Không lưu hành hiện giờ. Style này có rất nhiều kiểu ăn mặc, có cả kiểu rất dị hợm nên để nguyên là phi chủ lưu cho đỡ nhức đầu 😀_

Hôm nay thứ tư, Phương Chiêu Mộ ở thư viện từ sáng đến tối, trở về phòng cái gì cũng không muốn làm, bèn mở website thương mại điện tử, lướt xem sản phẩm. Cậu đang phân vân giữa hai đôi đinh tai, nên gửi cho Andrew, nhờ Andrew lựa giúp.

Phần lớn buổi tối Andrew vẫn còn đang ở lại tăng ca, hơn 20 phút mới trả lời Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Có khác nhau à?”

“Một đôi lớn và một đôi nhỏ,” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói, “Đôi nhỏ mắc hơn một chút”

“Nhỏ.” Andrew tuỳ ý quyết định thay Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Thật ra Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng thích đôi nhỏ hơn, nên ấn mua ngay.

Đinh tai được giao đến vào thứ 6, Phương Chiêu Mộ đeo lên chụp hình gửi Andrew xem, nói ánh mắt Andrew tốt, thấy Andrew không trả lời, mà cậu cũng còn một mẫu phân tích muốn làm thêm, thế nên thu dọn đồ đạc chạy đến phòng thí nghiệm.

Phương Chiêu Mộ dừng ngay bên cạnh máy phân tích chờ kết quả, một bạn nữ người Ấn Độ có quan hệ không tệ lại đây nói chuyện với Phương Chiêu Mộ, chủ yếu là khen đinh tai của cậu.

Đinh tai màu đen, có hoạ tiết đá hoa cương hơi mờ nhạt, đeo vào tai phải Phương Chiêu Mộ, hiện ra vành tai tròn, trơn, cũng không có vẻ nữ tính.

Phương Chiêu Mộ rất thích nói chuyện về mấy chủ đề này với người khác, hai người lập tức bàn luận về ưu khuyết điểm của mua hàng online và các ưu đãi giảm giá.

“Tôi vốn định mua đôi khác lớn hơn một chút,” Phương Chiêu Mộ rờ vành tai của mình, vui vẻ nói với bạn học nữ, “Đôi này là bạn tôi giúp tôi chọn.”

“ —– Phương Chiêu Mộ, cậu dùng máy xong chưa?” Câu chuyện của hai người bị Trương Nhiễm Vũ và Tống Viễn Tuần đi từ một đầu khác của phòng thí nghiệm tới cắt ngang.

Trương Nhiễm Vũ chỉ vào chiếc máy trong tay Phương Chiêu Mộ, không khách khí nói: “ Dùng xong rồi có thể đổi người khác chưa?”

Có Tống Viễn Tuần đứng phía sau, Trương Nhiễm Vũ giống như có chỗ dựa, bày khuôn mặt chó cậy gần nhà, gà cậy gần chuồng. _(aka bố có gốc to bố không sợ mày đâu)_

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn vào tiến độ phân tích một chút, nói với Trương Nhiễm Vũ: “Còn 10 phút nữa, có thể chờ một chút không?”

Bạn học nữ thấy bọn họ nói chuyện có vẻ không vui, mượn cớ đi trước, Phương Chiêu Mộ cúi đầu giở bản ghi chép thí nghiệm của bản thân, không muốn cùng hai người bên cạnh nói chuyện.

Trương Nhiễm Vũ đứng một bên không có chuyện gì làm, cảm thấy lúng túng, luôn nghĩ muốn chèn ép Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Cậu ta lớn lên vừa lùn vừa mập, cảm giác tồn tại rất cao, mỗi lần vừa tới gần Phương Chiêu Mộ, Phương Chiêu Mộ sẽ lùi về phía sau một chút. Mà thiết bị đặt dựa vào tường, Phương Chiêu Mộ lùi thêm mấy bước đã không thể lùi được nữa, không muốn để cho Trương Nhiễm Vũ chèn ép thành công, thế nên cầm cuốn sách lên cản Trương Nhiễm Vũ lại, tức giận hỏi hắn: “Anh cứ sấn tới chỗ tôi làm cái gì?”

“Tôi muốn xem máy phân tích tới đâu.” Trương Nhiễm Vũ nói, gạt sách thực nghiệm của Phương Chiêu Mộ ra, muốn nhoài người ra phía trước nhìn thiết bị thí nghiệm.

Cả người Trương Nhiễm Vũ gần như sắp nhào lên người Phương Chiêu Mộ, tự nhiên Phương Chiêu Mộ cực kỳ khó chịu, vừa định mở miệng bảo Trương Nhiễm Vũ cách xa cậu ra một chút, đã có một cái tay khác cản Trương Nhiễm Vũ lại.

Tống Viễn Tuần không nói lời nào mà khều vai Trương Nhiễm Vũ một cái, cúi đầu liếc mắt nhìn Trương Nhiễm Vũ. Trương Nhiễm Vũ không biết tại sao Tống Viễn Tuần đột nhiên lại làm thế, nhưng mà vẫn lui về sau một bước.

Cách Phương Chiêu Mộ gần nhất biến thành Tống Viễn Tuần.

Tống Viễn Tuần rất cao, khí chất hoàn toàn khác với Trương Nhiễm Vũ, khi anh cúi đầu nhìn xuống sẽ khiến người ta cảm thấy ngột ngạt.

Phương Chiêu Mộ chỉ liếc nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần một cái, rồi cúi đầu, không kiên nhẫn nói nhỏ: “Tôi biết các anh gấp, dùng xong tôi sẽ lập tức đưa cho các anh không được sao? Cần gì phải như vậy?”

Tống Viễn Tuần không lên tiếng, đứng bên cạnh Phương Chiêu Mộ vài giây, rồi lui ra một chút, nhưng không lui quá xa. Trước đây rõ ràng Tống Viễn Tuần sẽ không nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ dù là một cái, từ đầu đến chân đều tỏ rõ vẻ xem thường, hôm nay không biết uống lộn thuốc gì, đôi mắt giống như cái đinh nhìn chằm chằm Phương Chiêu Mộ không rời, làm Phương Chiêu Mộ sợ hết cả người.

May mà không lâu lắm, máy phân tích vang lên âm thanh báo hoàn thành, Phương Chiêu Mộ sao chép dữ liệu, đem máy móc cân chỉnh lại thành chuẩn ban đầu, vội vã rời đi. Lúc cậu ngước mắt nhìn qua Tống Viễn Tuần, cậu cảm thấy Tống Viễn Tuần hình như là đang nhìn đinh tai của cậu.

Đi ra khỏi cửa phòng thí nghiệm, Phương Chiêu Mộ thở phào nhẹ nhõm, điện thoại di động trong túi rung một chút, cậu lấy ra xem, là Andrew nhắn tới.

“Không thấy rõ mặt.” Andrew trả lời.

Phương Chiêu Mộ vừa đi vừa hổn hển nói với Andrew: “Tôi chụp chính là lỗ tai, đâu có chụp mặt.”

Cậu đột nhiên hiểu ý Andrew, hỏi “Anh muốn xem mặt tôi? Nhưng anh lại không muốn cùng tôi gặp mặt, thế thì xem mặt làm chi!”

Gần đến cửa trường học, Andrew trả lời cho cậu: “Tôi bận rộn công việc.”

“Như vậy à,” Phương Chiêu Mộ đùa anh “Nhưng tôi đi học cũng bận lắm, đâu có rảnh mà chụp hình cho anh xem.” _((em ngứa đòn hả tiểu Mộ))_

Phương Chiêu Mộ nói xong, bị gió thổi run cầm cập, bỏ điện thoại vào trong túi quần, kéo kín quần áo.


	7. Chapter 7

Ngày thứ hai, Phương Chiêu Mộ dậy thật sớm, trước tiên đến phòng thí nghiệm làm cho xong công việc còn dư lại của hôm qua, rồi bắt xe buýt vào nội thành.

Lúc trước Phương Chiêu Mộ hỏi Andrew có muốn hẹn gặp bên ngoài hay không, cũng chỉ là tùy ý hỏi một chút, chứ cậu còn phải mua một đống lớn đồ dùng hàng ngày nữa, nếu như Andrew nói có thể gặp mặt, cậu còn thật không biết nên đem đồ mới mua cất ở đâu.  
Phương Chiêu Mộ đến siêu thị, vừa nhìn tờ danh sách vừa lấy những đồ vật còn thiếu ném vào xe mua sắm.

Cậu rất ít khi tham gia những hoạt động giải trí, đi dạo siêu thị thôi cũng cảm thấy thật vui vẻ. Hôm nay trong siêu thị cũng không nhiều người, nên mua được đủ thứ mình muốn, sau đó cậu bắt đầu đi dạo. Đang đẩy xe hàng đi vòng quanh, Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn thấy trên kệ hàng hóa trong siêu thị sắp xếp nghiêm chỉnh thuốc dinh dưỡng giúp cho tiêu hóa, nhãn hiệu là tên của mỗ Andrew nào đó, liền lấy điện thoại di động ra, nhàm chán chụp hình lại gửi cho Andrew xem, gửi đi một tin nhắn thoại: “Anh tăng ca cũng phải gấp rút như vậy sao, bữa trưa có ăn đúng giờ không đó?”

Vừa mới nói xong, Phương Chiêu Mộ liền nghe thấy có người sau lưng phát ra một tiếng cười nhạo không nặng không nhẹ. Cậu quay đầu lại nhìn thì thấy Trương Nhiễm Vũ, Chu Mộng cùng Tống Viễn Tuần đang đứng phía sau cậu, hình như cũng đang đi dạo siêu thị.

Trương Nhiễm Vũ bị Phương Chiêu Mộ liếc mắt nhìn, liền dời ánh mắt đi, làm bộ như đang lựa chọn đồ ăn trên kệ.

Phương Chiêu Mộ không để ý đến khiêu khích của Trương Nhiễm Vũ, nhưng tâm tình tiếp tục đi dạo đã bay mất tiêu, chẳng còn chút nhiệt tình nào với việc mua sắm nữa, sau khi xác nhận không bị sót thứ gì thì cậu trực tiếp đẩy xe đến quầy tính tiền.

Thanh toán xong tiền, Phương Chiêu Mộ xách theo túi đồ đi ra ngoài, Andrew đã gửi tin nhắn đến rồi, Phương Chiêu Mộ vất vả lắm mới lấy điện thoại di động ra xem được, Andrew nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Ăn rồi. Còn cậu?”

“Tôi cũng ăn rồi.” Phương Chiêu Mộ đặt túi trong tay xuống ven đường, thả lỏng cổ tay, trả lời lại Andrew, “Vừa mới mua sắm xong, tôi đang chuẩn bị về nhà, bởi vì người nào đó công việc bận rộn, không muốn cùng tôi hẹn gặp.”

Rồi cậu lại chụp ảnh hai túi đồ to bự cho Andrew xem, “Nặng chết mất!”

“Thế cậu làm sao về nhà?” Andrew hỏi cậu.

Chắc là Andrew đang trong thời gian nghỉ ngơi ngắn ngủi của buổi tăng ca, tốc độ trả lời nhanh hơn hẳn so với ban ngày. Phương Chiêu Mộ vừa nãy xách túi đến tê cứng cả tay, vẫn như cũ đứng ở ven đường nhắn tin cho Andrew: “Tôi đi xe buýt.”

“Không bắt taxi được à?”

Andrew, cái người không biết nỗi cực khổ nơi nhân gian này hỏi một vấn đề rất chi là ngu ngốc. Phương Chiêu Mộ bĩu môi, kiên nhẫn giải thích cho Andrew: “Tiền xe từ nội thành đến trường học của tôi rất đắt.”

Không quá vài giây sau, Andrew đã giúp Phương Chiêu Mộ nghĩ ra một phương pháp: “Đi nhờ xe bạn học?”

“Không có bạn học nào quen thân với tôi tới mức cho tôi đi ké cả.” Phương Chiêu Mộ dùng mũi chân đẩy túi, xoa bóp cánh tay một chút, nói “Anh lái xe sao?”

“Ừm.” Andrew nói.

Phương Chiêu Mộ muốn nói đùa với Andrew rằng để lần sau anh ta đưa mình đi siêu thị, nhưng cuối cùng lại không nói ra, bởi vì cậu cảm giác nói về vấn đề này với Andrew có chút không thích hợp.

Phần mềm kết bạn cũng không có hỗ trợ tìm bạn trong cùng một thành phố, thỉnh thoảng tán dóc cũng chỉ là tán dóc, nhưng bảo cậu thật sự đi nhờ vả một người ngay cả nhìn cũng chưa nhìn thấy bao giờ giúp đỡ như thế, Phương Chiêu Mộ làm không được. Cất điện thoại vào túi, cậu lại nhấc túi rời khỏi siêu thị.

Đi chưa được mấy bước, Phương Chiêu Mộ bị trượt chân một cái, thiếu chút nữa đã chụp ếch giữa đường, túi đồ trong tay cũng bởi vậy mà rơi xuống đất, vật phẩm mới mua vương vãi khắp nơi.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đứng sững sờ vài giây, há miệng, đi cà nhắc cà nhắc tới nhặt đồ lên, lúc ngẩng đầu lên đang tính đi thì nhìn thấy Tống Viễn Tuần đứng cách chỗ cậu không xa, mặt không biểu tình nhìn về phía bên này.

Mắt cá chân của Phương Chiêu Mộ đau muốn chết, cậu cũng lười làm bộ làm tịch, cứ như vậy khập khễnh vượt qua người Tống Viễn Tuần.

Lúc đi qua Tống Viễn Tuần, Phương Chiêu Mộ cúi đầu, liếc mắt một cái nhìn thấy trong tay Tống Viễn Tuần nắm chìa khóa xe, không khỏi nhớ tới đoạn đối thoại vừa rồi với Andrew. Người tên Andrew này là một kỹ sư máy, 29 tuổi, tính tình rất truyền thống, nhất định anh ta không nghĩ tới trong phòng thí nghiệm của đại học T đại danh đỉnh đỉnh, vậy mà vẫn tồn tại chuyện ấu trĩ trong vườn trường như là bị cô lập đi.  
Tống Viễn Tuần rất cao, cho dù đứng ở nơi toàn những người da trắng cao to, vẫn hấp dẫn ánh mắt của người khác, anh không nói chuyện với Phương Chiêu Mộ mà chỉ đứng ở lối đi, cũng không biết là đang đợi ai.

Phương Chiêu Mộ vừa đi về phía trạm xe bus, vừa chịu đựng cánh tay cùng mắt cá chân đau nhức, trong lòng không khỏi suy nghĩ, người nào mà được Tống Viễn Tuần chờ đợi hẳn là vô cùng may mắn, cũng vô cùng đặc biệt, là người được Thượng Đế ưu ái đi. Tống Viễn Tuần kiêu ngạo như thế kia, khiến người khác rất khó mà tưởng tượng được anh lại có thể nguyện ý vì ai mà dành ra dù chỉ một phút.

Đến trạm xe bus, lúc Phương Chiêu Mộ đang chờ xe có nhìn qua điện thoại một chút, mẹ của cậu có gửi tin nhắn đến, hỏi cậu gần đây sao rồi, còn thông báo tin vui em gái nhà cậu đạt giải thưởng ở cuộc thi violin, còn chụp cả bằng khen gửi qua cho cậu xem.

Phương Chiêu Mộ sinh ra trong một gia đình phổ thông rất chi là mỹ mãn, cha mẹ đều là giáo sư trung học, có một đứa em gái xinh đẹp lại ưu tú, từ nhỏ đến lớn luôn thuận buồm xuôi gió, ngoại trừ chuyện về tính hướng cậu giữ bí mật này thì cũng không có quá nhiều phiền não.

Cậu nói với mẹ là tất cả đều rất tốt, đỡ cho mọi người trong nhà phải lo lắng.

Đúng lúc này xe buýt đến trạm, Phương Chiêu Mộ bèn xách túi đi theo sau dòng người lên xe, phát hiện hàng trước còn có một chỗ ngồi trống dựa vào cửa sổ. Phương Chiêu Mộ ngồi phía sau sẽ bị say xe, lần này vui mừng khôn xiết, nhấc theo túi đồ lớn quên cả thân thể có chỗ không khoẻ, vui vui mừng mừng ngồi xuống.

Xe còn chưa chạy, Andrew lại gửi cho Phương Chiêu Mộ một tin nhắn, hỏi cậu đã lên xe chưa.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nói đã lên xe, còn nói thêm: “Tôi phát hiện cái đinh tai anh chọn cho tôi có thể là đinh tai may mắn, đi hay về tôi đều phải ngồi ở hàng phía trước, tôi còn sợ lỡ tôi có ngồi ở hàng sau thì toi, chưa tới trường chắc đã nôn ra mất.”

“Vậy sao.” Andrew trả lời cậu.

“Hôm nay anh tăng ca cà lơ phất phơ ghê ta.” Phương Chiêu Mộ hỏi Andrew, “Cho nên mới có thời gian nhắn tin lâu như vậy với tôi à?”

Andrew không biết là chột dạ hay sao nữa, chờ Phương Chiêu Mộ sắp ngủ mới chịu trả lời: “Không hề.”


	8. Chapter 8

Lúc Tống Viễn Tuần trở lại tìm Trương Nhiễm Vũ và Chu Mộng, nhất thời nghĩ lại hành động thiếu suy nghĩ vừa rồi của mình.

Anh và Phương Chiêu Mộ đã liên lạc với nhau trên phần mềm hơn hai tuần rồi.

Tuần đầu tiên, Tống Viễn Tuần dùng “Vừa làm lơ Phương Chiêu Mộ vừa quản chế Triệu Hàm” để giải thích, nhưng đến tuần thứ hai chẳng những không lơ là thành công mà còn liên lạc thường xuyên hơn. Cuối tuần thứ ba, Chu Mộng và Trương Nhiễm Vũ đến mượn xe Tống Viễn Tuần, nói muốn đi nội thành mua sắm, Tống Viễn Tuần cũng không biết anh uống nhầm thuốc gì, nói dối cũng có đồ cần mua, lái xe chở bọn họ tới siêu thị tối hôm qua Phương Chiêu Mộ đề cập với anh.

Ba người tiến vào siêu thị không lâu, Tống Viễn Tuần đã nhìn thấy Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Một mình Phương Chiêu Mộ đẩy xe mua sắm, trong xe nhét rất nhiều đồ vật, tay đặt lên tay cầm của xe đẩy, lưng hơi nghiêng về phía trước, chậm rãi đi trên con đường nhỏ, mắt nhìn xung quanh, không biết đang tìm cái gì.

Lúc đi tới giá hàng bên cạnh, Phương Chiêu Mộ dừng lại. Trương Nhiễm Vũ và Chu Mộng vừa vặn cũng hướng đến đó, Tống Viễn Tuần hợp tình hợp lý đi theo qua, anh hình như nhìn thấy Phương Chiêu Mộ dùng di động trên tay chụp một tấm ảnh, tiếp đó tay cầm điện thoại của anh đột nhiên rung rung.

“Đây không phải là…” Chu Mộng cũng phát hiện Phương Chiêu Mộ, do dự mở miệng.

Bọn họ chưa dừng bước, lúc đi tới bên cạnh Phương Chiêu Mộ, Tống Viễn Tuần nghe thấy Phương Chiêu Mộ đưa lưng về phía bọn họ nói.

“Anh tăng ca cũng bận rộn vậy à.” Phương Chiêu Mộ hỏi tiếp, “Bữa trưa có ăn đúng giờ không đó?”

Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn chằm chằm Phương Chiêu Mộ giật giật tay, có lẽ là bỏ tay khỏi phím ghi âm, cơ hồ ngay lập tức, điện thoại Tống Viễn Tuần lại rung lên lần nữa.

Âm thanh của Phương Chiêu Mộ chưa được nén tần số rồi gửi đi, nên càng nhẹ nhàng và ôn nhu hơn, mang theo một chút hoạt bát và tung tăng nhảy nhót, thật vui vẻ mà đùa với Andrew, người đang tăng ca trong tưởng tượng của cậu.

Đương nhiên Chu Mộng và Trương Nhiễm Vũ cũng nghe thấy được lời nói đầy tình tứ của Phương Chiêu Mộ. Vào thời điểm Trương Nhiễm Vũ phát ra tiếng cười nhạo, mắt Tống Viễn Tuần thấy Phương Chiêu Mộ xoay đầu lại, lại nhìn thấy khóe miệng đang câu lên của cậu dần xẹp xuống, ý cười trong mắt cũng tan mất, chỉ còn lại một chút đề phòng và phiền chán.

Andrew, Tống Viễn Tuần, đối với Phương Chiêu Mộ mà nói, có lẽ thực sự khác nhau, có lẽ Phương Chiêu Mộ vui vẻ là dành cho Andrew, chứ không liên quan gì đến chính bản thân Tống Viễn Tuần. Phương Chiêu Mộ không ngần ngại đề nghị đi nhờ xe Andrew, lúc đi ngang qua Tống Viễn Tuần lại không tỏ vẻ thân thiện tí nào, một giây trước còn oán giận Andrew không muốn gặp mặt, mà giây sau đã chân đi cà nhắc về phía trước, không thèm nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần.

Tống Viễn Tuần cũng không xác định rõ lúc đó anh đang làm gì, anh một tay cầm chìa khoá xe, một tay cầm điện thoại di động, đứng ở trước lối đi của siêu thị, nhìn đồ trong tay Phương Chiêu Mộ rơi rớt, Phương Chiêu Mộ bước tới nhặt rồi đi về phía trước. Tâm tình phức tạp, anh mở điện thoại di động, đọc những tin nhắn ngọt ngào Phương Chiêu Mộ gửi cho Andrew, rồi lại ngẩng đầu nhìn bóng lưng Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Anh chẳng qua là nghĩ, cùng học chung một trường, cho Phương Chiêu Mộ đi nhờ xe cũng không có việc gì —– nếu như Phương Chiêu Mộ có khó khăn, muốn đi nhờ xe Tống Viễn Tuần về trường học, Tống Viễn Tuần cũng sẽ không từ chối.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đứng bên ngoài trạm xe bus, bị gió thổi, gió thổi áo lông mỏng dán chặt lên người cậu, làm Tống Viễn Tuần cảm thấy lúc này Phương Chiêu Mộ, có phần khiến người ta nghĩ cậu đáng thương.

Buổi tối Tống Viễn Tuần dẫn Trương Nhiễm Vũ và Chu Mộng vào nội thành ăn cơm, kêu thêm cả mấy người bạn của anh ở nội thành.

Tống Viễn Tuần không phải là loại người hay xã giao, nhưng khi anh kêu thì sẽ có người đáp, một bữa cơm ăn đến 9 giờ, Tống Viễn Tuần và Trương Nhiễm Vũ đều uống rượu, nên để cho Chu Mộng lái xe.

Tống Viễn Tuần uống nhiều nhất, hình ảnh Phương Chiêu Mộ cúi đầu đi ở trong đầu đuổi mãi không đi, dùng một thoại hoa thoại _(*)_ lừa gạt Phương Chiêu Mộ nói rằng anh tăng ca xong xuôi rồi, giờ đang về nhà.

_(*) Ý chỉ không có gì để nói nhưng lại cố gắng nói để duy trì quan hệ. Kiểu như 2 người đang tìm hiểu, nếu không nói chuyện với nhau người kia sẽ nghĩ ràng là mình không có hứng thú, không quan tâm họ._

Phương Chiêu Mộ tự nhiên biểu lộ cảm thông sâu sắc, rồi nói với Tống Viễn Tuần, bởi vì xách đồ quá nặng, mà trạm xe bus lại cách nhà quá xa, về đến nhà cậu đã mệt đến nằm bệt trên giường suốt 2 tiếng, bây giờ mới chuẩn bị đi tắm, còn chụp một tấm hình cổ tay bị quai xách ghì hồng gửi cho Tống Viễn Tuần xem.

Màu da Phương Chiêu Mộ trắng, vết hồng cực kỳ rõ ràng, giống như bị người ta xâm hại.

Tống Viễn Tuần mơ mơ màng màng màng, cũng không biết mình đang đánh chữ gì, chỉ biết tin nhắn gửi đi chính là “Như dấu bị người ta trói”, còn có “Lần sau tôi chở cậu đi”.

Nửa giờ sau Phương Chiêu Mộ tắm rửa sạch sẽ ra nhìn thấy, chỉ trả lời Tống Viễn Tuần một câu, nói Tống Viễn Tuần là biến thái, lại hỏi anh: “Tại sao anh chưa bao giờ gửi cho tôi một bức ảnh nào vậy.”

Tống Viễn Tuần còn chưa nghĩ ra muốn trả lời như thế nào, Phương Chiêu Mộ lại nói tiếp: “Có qua có lại, tôi cho anh xem ảnh, anh cũng phải cho tôi xem ảnh chứ.”

“Tôi không đẹp trai.” Tống Viễn Tuần nghĩ nửa ngày, mới gửi tin nhắn cho Phương Chiêu Mộ.

“Không chụp mặt cũng được mà,” ở đầu bên kia Phương Chiêu Mộ chậm rãi nói, âm thanh cậu mang theo hơi ẩm, âm cuối quấn lấy nhau, rồi nhẹ nhàng lướt qua, “Tôi cũng là người bình thường mà, đâu có đẹp trai lắm đâu. Nếu anh chịu gửi hình cho tôi xem, tôi cũng sẽ cho anh xem hình tôi đeo đinh tai nha.”

Triệu Hàm đang nghỉ phép, nửa đêm bị tiếng chuông điện thoại ở đầu giường đánh thức, lúc anh tỉnh lại, tiếng chuông lại ngừng. Triệu Hàm đần ra vài giây, cầm điện thoại lên nhìn, Tống Viễn Tuần gọi cho hắn 2 cuộc gọi nhỡ, còn có 1 tin nhắn: “Ảnh đại diện của app tình yêu cậu tìm được ở đâu?”

Triệu Hàm một bên vò đầu một bên trả lời Tống Viễn Tuần: “Google tìm kiếm cơ bụng, áo sơ mi, lật vài trang sẽ thấy.”

Vừa mới trả lời không bao lâu, Tống Viễn Tuần gọi đến như đòi mạng, Triệu Hàm bắt máy liền hỏi: “Đã khuya rồi mà còn ăn mặn như vậy sao, không phải rất chán ghét đồng tính luyến ái à?”

Tống Viễn Tuần im lặng 2 giây, nói với Triệu Hàm: “Không chán ghét bằng cậu.”

“Hừ.” Triệu Hàm lí giải nói, “Thế nghĩa là không hề chán ghét.”

“Tớ không tìm được tấm hình kia.” Tống Viễn Tuần không tiếp tục đề tài, nói thẳng ý đồ đến tìm.

“Cậu tìm tấm hình đó làm gì?” Triệu Hàm nói.

Tống Viễn Tuần không trả lời hắn, chỉ nói: “Cậu tìm thử xem nếu là cùng một người, gom hết ảnh gửi cho tớ.”

Nói xong liền cúp máy, ngay cả thời gian để Triệu Hàm suy nghĩ cũng không cho.


	9. Chapter 9

Phương Chiêu Mộ ngủ một mạch đến tận trưa ngày hôm sau, dậy rồi nhìn điện thoại di động, mới phát hiện tối hôm qua lúc cậu ngủ, Andrew vậy mà đúng hẹn gửi ảnh cho cậu.

Có khả năng Andrew thật đúng là không dễ nhìn, tấm hình này đến cả một chút mặt cũng không lộ. Anh đứng trước gương chụp ảnh, loã nửa thân trên.

Phương Chiêu Mộ rất không thích xem mấy người khoe cơ bắp trước gương gì gì đó, nhưng nếu đối tượng là Andrew, Phương Chiêu Mộ lại không có cảm giác chán ghét, chỉ cảm thấy Andrew không hổ danh là tốt nghiệp ngành kỹ thuật, vừa chất phác lại vừa ngoan.

Phương Chiêu Mộ không tiếc lời khen ngợi Andrew: “Cường tráng như vậy, mỗi ngày anh không đi làm thì cũng ngâm mình trong phòng tập thể hình chứ gì, trách không được không rảnh hẹn với tôi.”

Nói xong, Phương Chiêu Mộ liền phóng lớn ảnh nhìn một chút, muốn tìm xem còn có nơi nào có thể khen hay không. Nhìn thấy trên quần vận động của Andrew gồ lên bộ phận tế nhị nào đó, Phương Chiêu Mộ ngẩn người, lập tức đùa giỡn với Andrew: “Size cũng thật là lợi hại.”

Andrew trả lời lại Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Size gì cơ?”

Andrew tối qua nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ cái gì mà “Như dấu bị trói”, dẫn đến việc lúc hai người nói chuyện rốt cục mang chút phong cách phù hợp với app tình yêu này, cho nên Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng không cách nào phân biệt rõ giờ khắc này, Andrew đang thẹn thùng hay là đang giả ngu.

Cũng không lâu lắm, Andrew truy hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Cậu thích loại hình này sao?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ thẳng thắn: “Đúng vậy, nếu không thì tôi kết giao với anh làm gì.”

“Có điều chúng ta chỉ tán gẫu thôi cũng không sao.” Phương Chiêu Mộ sợ Andrew suy nghĩ nhiều, bèn bỏ thêm một câu, “Tôi không phải đang ép anh hẹn hò với tôi, anh đừng hiểu lầm.”

Chỉ cần có thể nói chuyện với người khác mấy câu là Phương Chiêu Mộ đã thỏa mãn rồi, về phần Andrew có nguyện ý gặp mặt hay không, cậu cũng không quá để ý. Bằng không thì ngày hôm qua Andrew nhắn tin bảo lần sau sẽ đưa cậu đi siêu thị, cậu cũng sẽ không giả bộ như không nhìn thấy.

Andrew không tiếp tục thảo luận cùng Phương Chiêu Mộ về vấn đề này nữa, đợi một lát sau, anh mới hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Tại sao cậu lại sử dụng phần mềm này?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhất thời không biết nên trả lời kiểu câu hỏi thân mật này như nào, liền nói: “Nói ra rất dài dòng.”

Andrew hồi lâu không trả lời, Phương Chiêu Mộ không biết anh ta là đang đợi mình nói tiếp, hay là đã đi làm việc, bèn chờ thêm giây lát, rồi hỏi ngược lại Andrew: “Anh muốn nghe sao?”

“Cậu nói đi.” Andrew trả lời cậu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ ngẫm nghĩ, nói đúng sự thực cho Andrew: “Cứ nhắn tin như này không nói rõ được, anh mà muốn nghe thì phải gọi điện thoại cho tôi.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ buổi chiều chuẩn bị đi tìm hiểu chút tài liệu lịch sử, trả lời xong cái tin nhắn này, sửa sang lại cặp xách rồi ra khỏi nhà, sau khi ăn xong bữa cơm trưa đơn giản ở một cửa hàng sandwich tại góc đường thì đi thẳng đến thư viện.

Lúc bước vào cửa thư viện, Phương Chiêu Mộ nhận được một tin nhắn, là Andrew gửi tới.

“Để buổi tối đi.” Andrew nói, “Giờ tôi đang ở công ty, không tiện.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ dừng chân, cậu không ngờ Andrew lại đồng ý gọi điện thoại cho cậu.

Cậu vẫn cho rằng, Andrew là loại người mà chỉ vào ngày kỉ niệm quen nhau tròn một năm, mới có thể miễn cưỡng đồng ý hẹn với Phương Chiêu Mộ một lần gặp nhau ngắn ngủi ở tiệm cà phê khu phố xá sầm uất, mà gọi điện thoại thì hẳn phải vào ngày kỉ niệm nửa năm quen nhau, hoặc là vào hôm Phương Chiêu Mộ rời khỏi thành phố C, nói tóm lại là, không phải hôm nay.

Phương Chiêu Mộ lại nhìn tin nhắn Andrew vừa trả lời thêm mấy lần, trong lòng nóng lên, bước chân lâng lâng như sắp bay mà đi lên lầu, sàn nhà ở cầu thang thư viện cũng đều trở nên đáng yêu, cậu nhắn lại cho Andrew: “Được.”

Còn nói thêm: “Vậy khi nào anh về nhà phải nói cho tôi biết.”

Andrew nói: “Ừm. Trước tiên gửi ảnh cho tôi.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ ở phòng thông tin lén lút chụp một bức ảnh gò má gửi cho Andrew, sau đó cả buổi chiều cũng không thể tập trung làm việc.

Cậu đang nghĩ, nếu như Andrew thật sự gọi điện thoại cho cậu, cậu nên nói gì mới khiến Andrew cảm thấy kết giao với cậu thực vui vẻ, đồng ý gọi điện với cậu lần nữa.

Trường học và ngày thường khô khan nhàm chán không có gì đáng nói, nhắc đến quan hệ với bạn học trong phòng thực nghiệm thì lại ngây thơ không thú vị, nói đến các nhà hàng và chỗ ăn chơi của C thị thì phần lớn Phương Chiêu Mộ chưa từng đi, Phương Chiêu Mộ cứ thế tâm hồn phiêu đãng như đi vào cõi tiên cả một buổi chiều, tư liệu lịch sử không tìm được gì, đề tài cũng chưa nghĩ ra, tay trắng ra về.

Tám giờ tối, Phương Chiêu Mộ ở trong phòng ngủ nho nhỏ của cậu đi tới đi lui nhiều lần, sau khi tắm rửa sạch sẽ thì chui vào trong chăn, đeo tai nghe lên mới gửi tin cho Andrew: “Về đến nhà chưa?”

“Vừa về.” Andrew trả lời.

Tay Phương Chiêu Mộ ấn tới ấn lui trên màn hình, gõ mấy lần câu “Vậy chúng ta mau gọi điện thoại” rồi lại xoá đi, cuối cùng vừa gõ được một chữ “Vậy”, điện thoại rốt cục vang lên, màn hình lóe sáng, nhắc nhở có cuộc gọi từ Andrew.

Phương Chiêu Mộ mím mím môi, lấy chén nước uống một hớp, khẩn trương ấn nút nhận nghe, bên kia đột nhiên truyền đến tạp âm rất lớn, hình như là tiếng đồ vật rơi xuống đất. Phương Chiêu Mộ “Alô” mấy tiếng, đợi trong giây lát, từ trong điện thoại mới truyền đến tai Phương Chiêu Mộ một giọng nói đàn ông thành thục có chút lạnh cũng có chút trầm thấp: “Mu?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ tim đập rất nhanh, bởi vì giọng của Andrew vừa vặn thuộc loại êm tai.

“Tối nay anh không tăng ca sao?” Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm giác chính mình sắp sửa nói lắp đến nơi, lại muốn giả vờ như trấn định hỏi Andrew.

Nói chuyện trên trời dưới đất, đầu lưỡi toàn buông lời đùa giỡn thì Phương Chiêu Mộ tương đối lành nghề, nhưng thật sự đến lúc nói chuyện trực tiếp thì người trấn định hơn lại là Andrew.

Andrew ngừng hai giây, nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Buổi tối làm việc ở nhà.”

Bên đấy còn truyền đến tiếng ngón tay gõ bàn phím, hai gò má Phương Chiêu Mộ nóng lên, khẽ nói với Andrew: “Anh vừa làm việc vừa nói chuyện với tôi sao?”

“Ừm.” Andrew dừng một chút, tiếng bàn phím ngừng lại.

Phương Chiêu Mộ từ trên giường ngồi dậy, đem chăn xốc lên một chút cho hạ nhiệt, nói với Andrew: “Anh bận ghê ha.”

“Tàm tạm.” Andrew nói.

“Andrew”, Phương Chiêu Mộ nghe giọng của Andrew từa tựa như có quen biết, liền nói: “Tôi cảm thấy chúng ta trong lúc vô tình từng gặp mặt.”

“Hả?” Andrew phát ra một đơn âm biểu thị nghi hoặc.

“Hình như tôi đã từng nghe qua giọng của anh.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói.

“Thật không?” Andrew vẫn bình tĩnh tiếp chuyện, “Ở đâu vậy?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ nói thêm mấy câu với Andrew, chẳng những không bình thường trở lại, trái lại tim còn đập lợi hại hơn, không thể làm gì hơn là thừa nhận với Andrew: “Andrew, tôi nói chuyện với anh mà khẩn trương quá đi mất.”

Tiếng đánh chữ của Andrew bên kia khẽ ngừng, anh hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Vì sao?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng không biết đáp án, đành phải suy đoán: “Có thể là bởi vì rất lâu rồi tôi không gọi điện thoại mà nói tiếng Trung với ai.”

“Ừm, ” Andrew hỏi cậu, “Cánh tay còn đau không?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ cúi đầu nhìn nhìn mảng hồng trên cổ tay mình đã chuyển thành máu ứ đọng, vẻ mặt đau khổ đánh giá: “Giờ nó thật sự giống dấu bị trói rồi…”

“Mu.” Andrew gọi cậu.

Tất cả mọi người khi đọc chữ “Mộ” ít nhiều cũng đều mang chút ôn nhu không tự biết, Phương Chiêu Mộ nghe mà mặt đỏ tim đập, liền nói với Andrew: “Gọi duy nhất một chữ thật kỳ quái, kỳ thực tên tôi là Phương Chiêu Mộ, anh gọi tôi Tiểu Chiêu, Tiểu Mộ đều được.”

“Ừm.” Andrew trả lời một câu, không nói.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đợi rồi lại chờ, mặt dày hỏi Andrew: “Ừm rồi sao không gọi?”

“…” Andrew có chút bất đắc dĩ, thấp giọng gọi cậu một tiếng “Phương Chiêu Mộ”, Phương Chiêu Mộ lập tức nói: “Không đúng.”

“Không đúng chỗ nào?” Andrew hỏi hắn.

“Tôi chỉ bảo anh kêu tôi Tiểu Chiêu hay Tiểu Mộ, anh kêu tên làm gì.” Phương Chiêu Mộ có lý có chứng nói.

Andrew mơ mơ hồ hồ nói hai chữ “Tiểu Mộ”, tiếp hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Lần sau cậu đi mua sắm là vào lúc nào?”


	10. Chapter 10

Tần suất mua sắm của Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng không thường xuyên, nó thường được quyết định bởi tình hình sinh hoạt và học tập trong tháng, lúc cậu không bận rộn, không có gì muốn mua cũng sẽ chạy vào nội thành, lúc bận rộn thì cái gì cũng sẽ không để ý đến, cậu từng có lần qua mấy tuần liền không đặt chân đến nội thành.

Tháng sau, Phương Chiêu Mộ có rất nhiều việc, bởi vậy chính cậu cũng không biết lúc nào sẽ đi ra ngoài nữa, nên dò hỏi thử: “Tôi không biết nữa, sao thế?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ nghe giọng điệu của Andrew, cảm giác là Andrew muốn tới gặp cậu, mà lại không dám.

Về phần lí do tại sao Andrew không dám gặp cậu, tự Phương Chiêu Mộ có suy đoán.

Kết bạn ở trên app kết bạn này, không dám ló mặt, đã chích cho Phương Chiêu Mộ một mũi dự phòng về bề ngoài của anh —— hẳn là Andrew sợ chính mình không quá dễ nhìn, lúc Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn thấy sẽ giống như gặp sáng mà chết mất _(*)_.

_(*) Bạn trên mạng gặp nhau, phát hiện đối phương không tốt đẹp như mình tưởng tượng, có sự chênh lệch giữa ngoài đời và trên mạng làm người còn lại giật mình._

Nghe phía Andrew vẫn không trả lời vấn đề của cậu, Phương Chiêu Mộ liền hiểu ý cấp cho anh một bậc thang đi xuống: “Lần sau tôi sẽ không mua nhiều đồ như vậy nữa, sẽ không giống như lần này đâu.”

Andrew “Ừ.” một tiếng, rồi đột nhiên hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Không có bạn học nào đi cùng được à?”

“Đúng nhỉ.” Phương Chiêu Mộ không nghĩ đến vấn đề này, hàm hàm hồ hồ _(*)_ cho qua, “Không có, nhưng tôi cũng chẳng để ý đâu. Tôi một mình quen rồi, không cần người ta đưa đưa đón đón làm gì.”

_(*) Có lo lắng, không dám nói thẳng._

Dường như Andrew hiểu rõ tất cả, hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Như vậy à?”

m thanh và ngữ khí của anh có một loại cường thế không nói nên lời, hệt như một giáo sư nghiêm khắc lúc điểm danh học sinh, phát đề thi, lại khiến cho Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm thấy rất tự nhiên thân thiết.

Nhưng mà vấn đề tiếp theo thì không được thân thiết như vậy, Andrew nói: “Quen rồi còn dùng app kết bạn?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhất thời nghẹn lời, đần ra vài giây, mới nói: “Thói quen đi nội thành một mình với quen một mình là hoàn toàn khác nhau đó chứ.”

Cậu nghĩ chắc là Andrew đang muốn biết tại sao cậu lại sử dụng app kết bạn, bèn gửi cho anh một tin nhắn thoại, giải thích như sau: “Tôi dùng app kết bạn chủ yếu để làm quen một ít người Hoa ngoài trường.”

“Làm quen về khía cạnh nào?” Andrew đuổi theo hỏi.

Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm thấy được ý tứ trong lời nói Andrew, liền mang theo một tia ám muội hỏi ngược lại, chậm rãi nói: “Tôi lại đâu có quen với ai khác, tôi và anh quen ở khía cạnh nào, thì chính là làm quen ở khía cạnh ấy đó.”

Theo hiểu biết của Phương Chiêu Mộ về Andrew thì Andrew sẽ không lên tiếng, Phương Chiêu Mộ bèn nói tiếp: “Dù sao cũng không phải là làm quen để yêu đương gì, tháng năm năm sau trao đổi sinh viên kết thúc, tôi phải trở về.”

“Tại sao lại muốn làm quen người Hoa ngoài trường?” Andrew lại hỏi, “Trong trường không được à?”

Đây là lần thứ 2 trong hôm nay Andrew hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ về vấn đề trường học.

Thực ra Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng không muốn nói về chuyện này, cậu gọi điện thoại cho người trong nhà hay nói chuyện phiếm với bạn bè đều chỉ nói chuyện tốt, không nói chuyện xấu. Oán giận không giải quyết được vấn đề, tích tụ lâu ngày trong lòng, ngược lại sẽ phát sinh vấn đề mới.

“Andrew,” Phương Chiêu Mộ mở miệng nói, “Hồi anh còn đến trường, có phải luôn rất vui vẻ không?”

Andrew dừng một chút, mới nói: “Cũng không tệ, sao thế?”

“Bạn học của anh đều tốt, nên anh gặp họ mới thấy vui vẻ,” Phương Chiêu Mộ cân nhắc tìm từ ngữ thích hợp, chậm rãi nói, “Tôi thì chẳng vui tí nào, cho nên mới tìm bạn ngoài trường, mà sao anh cứ vòng đi vòng lại hỏi tôi có bạn học hay không thế.”

Andrew không trả lời, Phương Chiêu Mộ liền tự nói luôn, “Có điều các bạn học trước đây của tôi đều rất tốt, tôi cho là đến đây làm trao đổi sẽ rất vui, không nghĩ tới chẳng những không vui mà còn chẳng có gì thú vị.”

“Ngày hôm qua đi siêu thị, thực ra tôi có đụng phải vài người bạn học chung phòng thí nghiệm,” tay Phương Chiêu Mộ túm ga trải giường, khẽ nói với Andrew, “Tôi đứng ở bên cạnh giá hàng gửi tin nhắn thoại cho anh, bọn họ ở sau lưng cười nhạo tôi. Bọn họ lái xe đến, nhưng mà sẽ không chở tôi, đương nhiên tôi vốn cũng không muốn ngồi xe của họ, anh hiểu chưa?”

Andrew trầm mặc, lẳng lặng mà nghe cậu nói. Đối với Phương Chiêu Mộ mà nói trầm mặc có thể là sự an ủi tốt hơn cả những lời nói, bởi vì Phương Chiêu Mộ chỉ cần biết rằng đầu bên kia điện thoại có một người đang lắng nghe là đủ rồi, cậu không cần người đó tỏ thái độ gì cả.

Một lúc sau, khi tâm tình dịu đi một chút, Phương Chiêu Mộ nghe Andrew hỏi cậu: “Cậu khóc đấy à?”

Cậu ngẩn người, sờ lên mặt mình, chớp chớp mắt, trong mắt không còn hơi nước nữa, nói với Andrew: “Không, đâu có dễ khóc như vậy.”

Không nghe thấy Andrew trả lời, Phương Chiêu Mộ bèn nói tiếp: “Nhưng mà nếu anh ở đây, anh chỉ cần ôm tôi một cái thôi, có lẽ tôi sẽ khóc đó.”

“Thật à?” Andrew thuận theo, hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Tay Phương Chiêu Mộ ấn tắt đèn ở bên giường, căn phòng ngủ nho nhỏ trở nên đen kịt, đưa tay ra cũng không thấy được năm ngón.

Cậu đưa mắt về khoảng không tối đen, cũng giống như quay mặt về phía Andrew, nhẹ giọng đặt câu hỏi: “Andrew, tại sao anh không muốn hẹn gặp tôi? Tại sao anh lại dùng app kết bạn?”

“Download nhầm thôi.” Andrew nói.

Phương Chiêu Mộ không nhịn được cười rộ lên: “Ồ? Download nhầm thì thôi, thế đăng ký cũng nhầm luôn à?”

“Không phải.” Andrew lập tức nói.

“Kết bạn cũng nhầm luôn hử?” Phương Chiêu Mộ hỏi anh thêm một câu, rồi lại tiếp tục truy hỏi, “Thế anh muốn kết bạn với ai?”

“Kết bạn không nhầm.” Andrew bị Phương Chiêu Mộ hỏi đến không còn lực chống đỡ.

“Tại sao lại vậy chứ,” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói, “Anh tốt như vậy, ôn nhu như thế, bên cạnh chắc phải có rất nhiều người, tại sao lại muốn dùng app kết bạn?”

“Tôi được không?” Andrew hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Rõ ràng là một giọng nói rất lạnh nhạt, khi Andrew lên tiếng lại khiến cho toàn thân Phương Chiêu Mộ đều trở nên ấm áp.

Cảm giác như tia nắng đầu xuân, Phương Chiêu Mộ biết khí trời càng lúc càng ấm, ngay tại thời khắc này đã bắt đầu mong chờ tiếp theo.

“Được,” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói, “Anh có phải là sợ tôi thấy anh không đủ đẹp trai không?”

Andrew không lên tiếng, Phương Chiêu Mộ cho rằng anh ngầm đồng ý, nói tiếp: “Tôi không ngại. Tôi cảm thấy anh rất tốt, tôi không để ý ngoại hình, một chút cũng không quan tâm, gặp mặt cũng chỉ để nói chuyện mà thôi.”

Qua một đoạn thời gian trầm mặc không dài không ngắn, Phương Chiêu Mộ vừa định nói thật ra nếu không được thì sau này hãy nói, Andrew đã lên tiếng.

“Lần sau đi,” Andrew như hạ quyết tâm, nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ, “Chờ tôi đi công tác về.”

“Anh phải đi công tác à?” Phương Chiêu Mộ giật mình, ngồi thẳng dậy, hỏi Andrew, “Đi nơi nào? Lâu không?”

“Đi Seattle, hai tháng.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ suy nghĩ một chút, nghiêm túc nói với Andrew: “Vậy sau khi anh trở về phải hẹn gặp tôi thật đó, đừng có gạt tôi.”

Qua giây lát, Andrew cam kết với Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Không gạt cậu.”


	11. Chapter 11

Sau khi kết thúc trò chuyện, Phương Chiêu Mộ đi toilet rửa mặt.

Trong gương, trên mặt Phương Chiêu Mộ hiện lên một tầng ửng đỏ, đôi mắt tràn đầy ý cười, đôi môi cũng hồng hơn thường ngày, mặc dù không phải tài giỏi gì nhưng dáng vẻ rơi vào bể tình này, cũng là điều vui vẻ nhất trong toàn bộ năm học của Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn gương cười cười, Phương Chiêu Mộ ở trong gương cũng cười cười lại với cậu.

Nếu như gặp mặt, Andrew hẳn là sẽ thích dáng vẻ của cậu chứ, từ nhỏ đến lớn, những lời bàn tán đánh giá mà Phương Chiêu Mộ được nghe nhiều nhất chính là “Xinh đẹp” đó.

Sau khi Phương Chiêu Mộ đến T giáo vẫn cảm thấy mình không may mắn lắm, cho đến giờ phút này, cậu mới thấy có lẽ vận may của mình chỉ đến hơi trễ mà thôi.

Cậu cô đơn giữa biển người dùng mênh mông của phần mềm kết bạn này, lại có thể ghép đôi với Andrew, có người làm bạn, còn sắp gặp mặt, rất nhanh cái gì cũng sẽ tốt đẹp cả thôi.

Quay về giường, Phương Chiêu Mộ gửi cho Andrew tin nhắn chúc ngủ ngon, không lâu sau, Andrew cũng trả lời cậu: “Ngủ ngon.”

Tống Viễn Tuần không giống Phương Chiêu Mộ, nói xong “Ngủ ngon” thì thật sự nhắm mắt ngủ, anh trừng mắt nhìn bản giới thiệu tóm tắt Seattle _*_ trên bút điện của mình đến ngây người.  
 _*Seattle: số liệu điều tra từ Cục điều tra dân số Hoa Kỳ cho thấy Seattle là thành phố có giáo dục cao nhất Hoa Kỳ, với 52,5% dân số từ tuổi 25 trở lên có bằng cử nhân hoặc cao hơn. Seattle từ một vùng kinh tế lạc hậu, nay đã phát triển mạnh mẽ về trung tâm công nghệ thông tin, hàng không, kiến trúc và các ngành công nghiệp giải trí. Thành phố được biết đến như một trung tâm của những người yêu công nghệ “xanh”._

Lời mời gặp mặt của Phương Chiêu Mộ làm cho anh không thể trốn tránh, dưới tình thế cấp bách, anh bỗng nhiên nghĩ đến thành phố Triệu Hàm đi học, một lời nói dối không cần suy nghĩ cứ như thế buột miệng thốt ra.

Tống Viễn Tuần nói vô cùng trôi chảy tự nhiên, y như thật, anh nghĩ lại những lời đó, chính mình cũng sắp tin luôn rồi.

Buổi trò chuyện tối hôm trước, Tống Viễn Tuần sợ Phương Chiêu Mộ nghe ra vấn đề, đặc biệt mua một phần mềm biến thanh ở trên mạng, còn nhờ người bán điều chỉnh âm thanh cho có chút khác biệt so với âm thanh nguyên bản, nhưng vẫn có điểm tương tự, ai ngờ điện thoại vừa được kết nối, trang web phần mềm biến thanh lại bị kẹt.

Rơi vào đường cùng, Tống Viễn Tuần đành nói chuyện trực tiếp với Phương Chiêu Mộ. May là Phương Chiêu Mộ dễ lừa gạt, tuy rằng cảm thấy âm thanh của anh quen tai, nhưng cũng không nghĩ sâu xa gì.

Chuyện đến nước này, Tống Viễn Tuần cũng không muốn lại kiếm cớ nữa. Nhưng cái chính là, anh… có đôi khi không thể nào từ chối nổi Phương Chiêu Mộ, không có cách nào từ chối âm thanh của Phương Chiêu Mộ, ảnh Phương Chiêu Mộ, cậu đã nói những việc này cũng không tính là yêu cầu gì quá đáng quá phận, thế thôi.

Tống Viễn Tuần khép lại máy tính, nhìn ngắm bức ảnh buổi chiều Phương Chiêu Mộ gửi đến. Một tháng trước, chắc chắn là anh sẽ không nghĩ tới chính mình lại giúp Phương Chiêu Mộ chọn đinh tai, nhưng mà chọn đều chọn rồi, dù sao cũng phải nhìn xem có hợp hay không.

Phương Chiêu Mộ chụp ảnh ở khu thông tin của thư viện, Tống Viễn Tuần khẳng định như vậy. Phương Chiêu Mộ chụp có chút nhanh, ống kính điện thoại ngắm không được chuẩn, ảnh có hơi mờ, nhưng đinh tai đúng là rất phù hợp với Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Chính diện thì nhìn không ra, nhưng ảnh chụp gò má này mới thấy rõ chóp mũi Phương Chiêu Mộ có một độ cong rất vi diệu. Môi của cậu lúc nào cũng hồng hơn người khác một chút, trong hình môi khẽ nhếch, pixel thấp như vậy, cũng có thể khiến người ta cảm thấy đôi môi cậu chắc hẳn rất mềm mại.

Hai mắt Phương Chiêu Mộ liếc xuống, nhìn màn hình, Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn chăm chú vào đôi mắt ấy hai giây, rồi mặt không chút thay đổi khóa màn hình.

Buổi sáng ngày hôm sau, chưa tới mười giờ, Phương Chiêu Mộ đã gửi tin nhắn hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần: “Máy bay bay lúc mấy giờ?”

Tống Viễn Tuần đang trong giờ kết toán quốc tế, nhanh chóng tra xét chuyến bay từ thành phố C đi Seattle, nói cho Phương Chiêu Mộ biết: “Mười một giờ hai mươi.”

“Vậy anh đang ở sân bay rồi hả?” Phương Chiêu Mộ hỏi anh.

“Đang trên đường.” Tống Viễn Tuần trả lời lại.

“Muốn đến tiễn anh.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói.

Tống Viễn Tuần trong lòng cả kinh, Phương Chiêu Mộ lại gửi tiếp cho anh: “Nhưng mà thôi vậy, chờ anh trở về.”

Lại còn gửi một khuôn mặt tươi cười rất đáng yêu nữa: “Lên đường bình an, đi công tác thuận lợi.”

Tống Viễn Tuần đã cất điện thoại rồi, nhưng lại lấy ra, gửi cho Phương Chiêu Mộ một chữ: “Ừm.”

Hôm nay lúc nào Tống Viễn Tuần cũng để ý thông tin chuyến bay, còn đúng giờ vào lúc bốn giờ năm mươi phút chiều, mở khung trò chuyện phần mềm kết bạn.

Anh mới vừa tan học, mấy người bạn học hẹn anh đến một nhà hàng ở ngoài trường ăn cơm, anh vừa đi vừa nói cho Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Đã đến.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ không trả lời ngay, lúc Tống Viễn Tuần và đám bạn ngồi vào trong xe anh, chuẩn bị xuất phát, thì Phương Chiêu Mộ đột nhiên nhắn tin đến, hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần: “Có thể kết nối giọng nói với anh không?”

Xe Tống Viễn Tuần cũng đã khởi động, cúi đầu nhìn vài chữ trên màn hình, tay ngừng lại vài giây, rồi quay đầu nói với hai người bạn học trong xe: “Tôi ra ngoài gọi điện thoại.”

Thấy bạn học gật đầu, Tống Viễn Tuần mới cầm điện thoại lên, bước xuống xe, đóng cửa lại, đi xa xa chút, gọi điện cho Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Phương Chiêu Mộ rất nhanh đã nhận, ở đầu kia gọi anh: “Andrew.”

Thanh âm Phương Chiêu Mộ không quá lớn, lộ chút thân mật và ỷ lại rất tự nhiên nên không khiến người khác phiền chán.

“Sao thế?” Tống Viễn Tuần thấp giọng hỏi.

Nghe qua vô số giọng nói mà Phương Chiêu Mộ gửi cho anh, nhưng Tống Viễn Tuần vẫn không quen khi nghe Phương Chiêu Mộ trực tiếp nói chuyện với anh lắm.

Kết nối giọng nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ, giống như đem thực tại tách mở ra, tạo ra một Andrew không có thật, được Tống Viễn Tuần đóng vai một cách miễn miễn cưỡng cưỡng, không tình nguyện.

“Anh xuống máy bay rồi à?” Phương Chiêu Mộ hỏi hắn.

Phương Chiêu Mộ thật giống như bởi vì được nói chuyện với Andrew mà vui vẻ, Tống Viễn Tuần nói: “Xuống rồi.”

“Seattle có mưa không?” Phương Chiêu Mộ lại hỏi.

Tống Viễn Tuần đã sớm chuẩn bị, nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Trời đầy mây, nhưng không mưa.”

“Tôi xem dự báo thời tiết, thấy bảo là ngày mai trời bắt đầu đổ mưa.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói, “Anh nhớ phải mang theo dù đó.”

“Ừm.” Tống Viễn Tuần nói.

Phương Chiêu Mộ im lặng một hồi, Tống Viễn Tuần hỏi cậu: “Còn chuyện gì nữa không?”

“Không có.” Phương Chiêu Mộ ngoan ngoãn nói, “Bye bye.”

Tống Viễn Tuần cúp điện thoại, trở về trong xe, đưa bạn học đến nhà hàng đã hẹn trước kia. Đỗ xe xong, Tống Viễn Tuần thấy Phương Chiêu Mộ gửi tin nhắn cho anh, mở ra xem xem, Phương Chiêu Mộ nói một mình ở nhà hàng chuẩn bị ăn cơm, rất muốn nói chuyện cùng Andrew.

Còn nói thức ăn nhà hàng này không tồi, khi nào Andrew trở lại thành phố C, nhất định sẽ dẫn anh đến ăn, như vậy là có thể gọi suất ăn tình nhân, ăn món đồ ngọt chỉ có người yêu mới có thể gọi kia.

“Suất ăn tình nhân?” Tống Viễn Tuần trả lời Phương Chiêu Mộ.

“Cũng giống như suất ăn hai người ý.” Phương Chiêu Mộ giải thích nói, “Anh ăn là được rồi, quản nhiều như vậy làm gì.”

Tống Viễn Tuần cùng bạn học vừa vào cửa, đã nhìn thấy Phương Chiêu Mộ ngồi ở vị trí gần cửa sổ đối diện cửa ra vào, tay chống cằm nhìn chung quanh, trước mặt đặt một chén canh. Tống Viễn Tuần cách Phương Chiêu Mộ không quá năm mét, ánh mắt đảo qua Phương Chiêu Mộ, dừng lại trên mặt cậu.

Lúc ngước mắt lên nhìn thấy Tống Viễn Tuần, lông mày Phương Chiêu Mộ đang giãn ra lập tức cau lại, cậu nhanh chóng cúi đầu, dùng cái muôi khuấy khuấy chén canh.


	12. Chapter 12

Vận may của Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng chưa đến hoàn toàn.

Tuần này có một bữa ăn nhà hàng, việc học của cậu nặng, ngâm mình trong phòng thí nghiệm cả ngày, nhanh chóng hoàn thành kế hoạch của hôm nay, mới một mình ra cửa đi ăn bữa cơm. Lúc này mới lên món canh, cửa nhà hàng mở ra, Tống Viễn Tuần, người cả ngày không xuất hiện phòng thí nghiệm, đi vào.

Trong cái rủi cũng có cái may là Tống Viễn Tuần không đến với Trương Nhiễm Vũ và Chu Mộng, bên người anh là hai người mà Phương Chiêu Mộ không biết. Cậu đoán có lẽ là bạn học bên Học viện Kinh tế của Tống Viễn Tuần, bởi vì bọn họ ăn mặc nghiêm túc hơn kẻ quanh năm ngâm mình ở trong phòng thí nghiệm như cậu rất nhiều, giơ tay nhấc chân đều mang theo khí phách.

Vẻ mặt Tống Viễn Tuần vẫn như cũ rất thản nhiên, sau khi vào cửa mang theo một luồng gió lạnh, còn liếc mắt nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ một cái, vốn là cậu còn đang rất thoải mái bởi vì Tống Viễn Tuần cả ngày không ở phòng thí nghiệm, không ngờ ra khỏi trường học, mà còn đụng trúng anh. Sau này, nếu có ra ngoài nhất định không được lười biếng, phải lật xem hoàng lịch.

Phương Chiêu Mộ cúi đầu, dựng thẳng lỗ tai lắng nghe, quầy lễ tân hỏi họ có đặt bàn hay chưa, một trong hai người kia nói ra tên người đã đặt, người phục vụ liền dẫn bọn họ đi lên tầng.

Tầng trên và tầng dưới nhà hàng này không giống nhau, đầu bếp và thực đơn cũng khác.

Phương Chiêu Mộ thầm nói trong lòng, học viên Học viện Kinh tế quả nhiên ra tay hào phóng, lần sau cậu mang Andrew đến, hai người bình thường thì ăn đồ ăn dưới lầu, ngồi ở vị trí ngay cạnh cửa sổ này, cũng đã là rất tốt đó chứ.

Xui xẻo còn chưa dừng lại, canh của Phương Chiêu Mộ vừa được dọn xuống, thì người bạn học làm chung hạng mục, phụ trách thu thập dữ liệu gọi điện thoại cho Phương Chiêu Mộ nói, số liệu phân tích tuần này của Phương Chiêu Mộ đều có vấn đề, làm khác với một người nữa. Hiện tại giáo sư đang chờ ở trong phòng thí nghiệm, kêu Phương Chiêu Mộ mau chóng trở về.

Phương Chiêu Mộ tiếc muốn chết, còn không đợi món ăn lên, đã trả tiền đi ngay, ở cửa nhà hàng bắt taxi về trường học.

Cậu thở không ra hơi chạy vào phòng thí nghiệm, hai người bạn học đang chờ cậu, giáo sư không đợi kịp đã đi trước rồi. Cậu và người kia kiểm tra từ đầu tới cuối một lần, phát hiện ra là lỗi của đối phương, mới xem như thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

9h30 tối, Phương Chiêu Mộ mới bước ra phòng thí nghiệm. Bên ngoài rất lạnh, gió thổi vù vù, khăn quàng cổ của Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng không dày, gió lạnh men theo khe hở giữa khăn quàng cổ và cổ áo rộng chui vào trong, lạnh tới đầu phát đau.

Lúc nãy cậu gấp gáp chạy đến phòng thí nghiệm, căn bản là không cảm thấy lạnh, hiện tại việc cũng đã xong, một mình đi trong cảnh trường học tối lửa tắt đèn này, mới cảm thấy lạnh lẽo quá.

Lúc gần đến cửa trường học, điện thoại Phương Chiêu Mộ ở trong túi rung lên, bây giờ cậu chỉ cần nghe thấy tiếng rung là sợ rồi, do dự một lúc, thấy rung không ngừng, cậu mới lấy ra nhìn một chút.

Andrew vậy mà lại gọi voice cho cậu, còn có mấy tin nhắn chưa đọc. Vừa rồi lòng Phương Chiêu Mộ như lửa đốt, cũng không chú ý.

Cậu nhận, mở miệng kêu một tiếng Andrew, lại nghe được âm thanh trầm ổn của Andrew từ bên kia truyền đến, trong lòng Phương Chiêu Mộ cực kỳ chua xót.

Cái gì mà điểm tâm ngọt rồi cơm tình nhân, ngồi ở nơi nào dưới lầu, suy tính nhiều như vậy, nhưng sự thật ngay cả bữa cơm tối Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng chưa có ăn xong.

Cậu không có ai để tâm sự, không thể làm gì khác hơn là nghe giọng Andrew, đem những khổ sở trong lòng nói trong đầu một lần, coi như đã nói ra hết.

“Vừa nãy đang bận?” Andrew tuỳ ý hỏi cậu.

“Ừ,” Phương Chiêu Mộ vừa đi vừa đặt điện thoại di động bên tai, mu bàn tay bị gió thổi lạnh đến mất đi cảm giác, làm bộ không có chuyện gì mà nói với Andrew, “Trong phòng thí nghiệm xảy ra chút việc, bận đến giờ này.”

“Sao thế?” Andrew lại hỏi.

“Số liệu của bạn học có lỗi,” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói, “Kiểm tra đối chiếu cả đêm.”

Andrew dừng một chút, hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ, “Cậu vẫn còn ở phòng thí nghiệm?”

“Không ở.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói, “Tôi phải về nhà nè, anh thì sao, đến khách sạn chưa?”

Andrew nói: “Đến rồi.”

“Ăn cơm tối xong rồi?” Phương Chiêu Mộ lại hỏi.

“Ăn rồi.” Andrew nói, xong hỏi ngược lại Phương Chiêu Mộ, “Nhà hàng đó có ngon không?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ ủ rủ nói: “Không biết, mới uống một hớp canh đã bị gọi đi. Vừa nãy tôi sợ muốn chết, đến bây giờ cũng chưa thấy đói. Nếu như ngày mai giáo sư đến, còn muốn giải thích với thầy ấy.”

Giọng nói Andrew ở đầu bên kia đầy vẻ không đồng ý: “Phải ăn cơm.”

“Không muốn ăn.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói, đột nhiên có một trận gió lớn thổi qua, cậu ôm chặt cánh tay, oán giận nói với Andrew, “Andrew tôi lạnh quá.”

“Cậu đang ở đâu?” Andrew hỏi cậu.

“Tôi muốn đi về nhà.” Phương Chiêu Mộ run rẩy nói, “Thôi không nói nữa, thật sự rất lạnh, tôi về đến nhà sẽ nói cho anh biết.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ cúp máy, vừa đi vừa chạy về chỗ ở.

Chỗ ở của cậu cách trường học không xa cũng không gần, đi bộ khoảng 20 phút.

Lúc đi qua một khúc cua, Phương Chiêu Mộ phát hiện phía sau có một chiếc xe hơi đang đi tới, nhưng không vượt qua cậu, mà chậm rãi chạy theo cậu.

Lúc xe kia sắp bắt kịp, Phương Chiêu Mộ quay đầu lại nhìn, nhưng đèn xe quá sáng, cậu không thấy rõ là xe gì, nên cứ đi tiếp.

Ngay từ lúc đầu, Phương Chiêu Mộ không cảm thấy xe đi theo cậu, sau đó lại chuyển hai ngã ba, xe vẫn giữ khoảng cách đi theo phía sau cậu, Phương Chiêu Mộ nổi lên lòng nghi ngờ.

Ánh đèn xe chói loá cùng với âm thanh bánh xe nghiền qua mặt đất làm cho tâm tình Phương Chiêu Mộ sợ hãi, trong đầu cậu hiện ra rất nhiều bài báo xã hội đẫm máu, cậu đi sát vào phía bức tường, tận lực cách xa chiếc xe thêm một chút, cố gắng bước nhanh hơn.

Lại đi qua nửa con phố, Phương Chiêu Mộ vẫn chưa cắt đuôi được chiếc xe kia, cậu sắp bị dọa chết rồi, vốn định gọi 911, nhìn ba con số do dự vài giây, lại lần nữa gọi cho Andrew, người ở Seattle xa xôi không giúp được gì kia.

Andrew nhận điện thoại rất nhanh, hỏi cậu, “Làm sao vậy?”

“Andrew.” Phương Chiêu Mộ vừa chú ý phía sau, vừa nhẹ giọng vội nói với Andrew, “Tôi cảm thấy có một chiếc xe cứ đi theo tôi, theo nửa con phố rồi, làm sao bây giờ, anh nói xem tôi có nên báo cảnh sát không?”

“….” Andrew yên lặng vài giây, nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ, “Đừng sợ, cậu xác định nó đi theo cậu? Là xe gì?”

“Nó lái rất chậm. Cứ cách sau tôi khoảng 10m, đi theo tôi ba con phố rồi đó,” Phương Chiêu Mộ lấy dũng khí quay đầu lại nhìn, rốt cuộc vẫn sợ quá chạy đi mất, “Tôi…. Tôi không thấy rõ…. là xe…. hiệu gì.”

Ngay lúc này, cái xe đột nhiên chậm rãi chuyển hướng, giữ nguyên tốc độ, đi về phía con phố khác.

Phương Chiêu Mộ dừng bước, xoay người lại nhìn một chút, lại bắt đầu đi mau về phía trước, nói với Andrew. “Nó quẹo cua rồi.”

“Cậu còn cách nhà xa không?” Andrew hỏi cậu.

“Còn 3 phút.” Phương Chiêu Mộ đã nhìn thấy chỗ ở của mình rồi, “Anh có thể giữ máy cùng tôi đến lúc đó không, tôi vẫn sợ.”

“Có thể.” Andrew đồng ý ngay lập tức, anh nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ, “Không có việc gì, đừng sợ.”

Ngày hôm nay Phương Chiêu Mộ dùng hơn phân nửa thời gian để chạy, tim đập rất nhanh, cậu nhỏ giọng nói cảm ơn Andrew, rồi tiếp tục đi về phía trước. Cậu cũng không biết Andrew có cảm thấy cậu mắc chứng ảo tưởng bị hại hay không, chỉ là cậu sợ hết cả hồn, quên mất để ý đến, chỉ muốn mau chóng về đến nhà.

Đến của nhà trọ, Phương Chiêu Mộ run rẩy lấy ra chìa khoá mở cửa, vọt vào đóng cửa lại, mới thoáng yên tâm một chút, chậm rãi đi về phía cầu thang, nói với Andrew: “Tôi đến nhà rồi.”

Cậu còn chưa hết thở dốc, ở dưới chân cầu thang đỡ lấy cây cột đứng nghỉ ngơi, Andrew cũng trầm mặc một hồi, mới nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ, “Được rồi.”

“Andrew,” Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn hàng hiên hẹp và tối kia, nhỏ giọng nói cám ơn, “Cám ơn anh đã giữ máy.”

“Thành phố C buổi tối không an toàn.” Andrew bình tĩnh, “Sau này đừng đi một mình.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ nghĩ loại chuyện này không có cách nào hứa hẹn, nên không nói gì.

“Tôi gọi cho cậu đồ ăn bên ngoài,” Andrew còn nói, “Cậu ở nơi nào, để tôi nói bọn họ mang đến.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ ngẩn người, một bên đi lên lầu, một bên từ chối, “Không cần đâu, đã trễ thế này, tôi cũng không đói.”

“Gọi nửa tiếng trước.” Andrew nói, “Cho tôi địa chỉ.”

Giọng điệu Andrew cứng rắn, Phương Chiêu Mộ đem địa chỉ nhắn cho anh, lại hỏi: “Cách anh gần không? Có phải anh muốn mượn cớ lén tới nhìn tôi không?”

“Giờ chúng ta ở nơi khác nhau , làm sao nhìn lén?” Andrew nói, “Không xa.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ đi tới cửa phòng, nghe thấy bên phía Andrew vang lên vài tiếng động lặp đi lặp lại, rất nhanh biến mất, như là tín hiệu khi chuyển hướng của ô tô, Phương Chiêu Mộ hỏi anh: “Anh đang ở trong xe?”

“Ừ, có việc gấp.” Andrew nói, “Đi xem chi nhánh công ty.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ thông cảm cho Andrew, anh ấy mới có việc gấp, hiện tại dù gì cậu cũng đã về đến nhà, Andrew lại mới ra ngoài, có thể còn khó khăn hơn so với Phương Chiêu Mộ. Cậu cũng không muốn quấy rầy Andrew nữa, lập tức nói bye bye, ngắt điện thoại.

_Lời editor: phía sau lưng em là …..? =))))) suýt nữa Tuần ca chúng ta đã được mời về đồn uống trà…. Công cuối cùng cũng quan tâm thụ rồi… nhưng mà kết HE còn hơi xa =)))))_


	13. Chapter 13

Vào lúc 10 giờ 45 phút, điện thoại Phương Chiêu Mộ reo lên, là người giao thức ăn đến.

Phương Chiêu Mộ chạy xuống tầng lấy, nhân viên giao thức ăn nhìn qua là nhân viên kiêm chức, mặc âu phục, trông giống như là quản lí nhà hàng, trong tay cầm theo túi giấy lớn.

Anh ta lễ phép đưa túi cho Phương Chiêu Mộ, chúc cậu ăn ngon miệng.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhận túi cảm thấy rất nặng, vừa xách lên lầu vừa nhìn, bên trong vậy mà xếp hơn mười mấy hộp to nhỏ. Phương Chiêu Mộ đi lại bàn nhỏ, cũng không bỏ cơm hộp xuống.

Phương Chiêu Mộ cầm mấy hộp ra, mà đã chiếm hơn phân nửa bàn, cậu nghĩ mãi không ra nên gửi tin nhắn thoại hỏi Andrew: “Anh gọi món gì cho tôi thế, sao lại nhiều hộp như vậy.”

“Phần ăn tình nhân.” Andrew trả lời, “Trễ thế mới đến à?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ mở ra xem, thức ăn trong hộp xếp rất đẹp, không biết thế nào nữa, Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn thấy hơi quen mắt.

Đến khi mở ra chiếc hộp đựng đồ ngọt, Phương Chiêu Mộ mới tỉnh ngộ, món Andrew gửi cho cậu chính là phần ăn tình nhân ở nhà hàng mà cậu đến lúc tối.

Phương Chiêu Mộ sửng sốt một hồi, đầu tiên là dâng lên cảm động, đột nhiên lại cảm thấy có chút quái dị, tỉ mỉ suy nghĩ lại, tay đụng vào hộp vừa rụt lại, nhìn di động vẫn còn đang sáng dưới đất, cầm lấy, ngón tay ở trên màn hình dừng hai phút, sau đó mới gửi cho Andrew một tin nhắn: “Làm sao anh biết tôi đi nhà hàng nào ăn cơm?”

Andrew trả lời rất nhanh, anh nói: “Ảnh chụp cậu gửi cho tôi có in tên nhà hàng trên bàn ăn.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ lập tức mở album, phóng đại hình ảnh cậu gửi cho Andrew, quả nhiên tìm được tên nhà hàng ở góc phải phía dưới bàn ăn. Trong lòng Phương Chiêu Mộ thả lỏng một chút, nhưng vẫn có cảm giác nói không ra lời.

Cậu có chút mâu thuẫn nhìn một đống đồ ăn trên bàn, còn chưa bình phục tâm tình, bên kia Andrew lại gửi yêu cầu voice call.

Phương Chiêu Mộ bắt máy, gọi một tiếng “Andrew”, Andrew hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ “Sao thế?”

Giọng Andrew rất tự nhiên, thấy Phương Chiêu Mộ không trả lời, Andrew lại hỏi: “Ăn không ngon?”

Mặt Phương Chiêu Mộ nóng lên, xấu hổ vì mình không hiểu chuyện.

Nhà hàng Andrew tìm được vốn không có ship đồ ăn tận nhà, lại khiến cho họ ship đến nhà cho Phương Chiêu Mộ vào buổi tối thế này, chỉ vì để cho Phương Chiêu Mộ ăn bữa cơm, Phương Chiêu Mộ còn nghi thần nghi quỷ.

“Có thể tôi bị chiếc xe hồi nãy hù sợ” Phương Chiêu Mộ nỗ lực tìm cớ cho sự thất thần của mình, “Còn chưa tỉnh lại.”

“Đừng sợ.” Andrew nói xong, dừng một lúc, Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm thấy hình như anh còn có điều gì muốn nói, mà đợi một lúc, Andrew lại không lên tiếng.

Phương Chiêu Mộ bật loa ngoài điện thoại, lại mở mấy cái hộp ra, đè xuống xúc động trong lòng, nói với Andrew: “Nếu anh ở đây là tốt rồi. Một mình tôi lại ăn phần tình nhân, quá lãng phí.”

“Không có gì đâu.” Andrew nói.

Phương Chiêu Mộ dùng dĩa xiên một ít xà lách, hỏi Andrew: “Anh nói như thế nào để bọn họ chịu giao thức ăn?”

“Không phải cậu muốn ăn hả?” Andrew tránh đi vấn đề của Phương Chiêu Mộ, hỏi ngược lại cậu.

Phòng Phương Chiêu Mộ khá nhỏ, bàn là cậu ở trên mạng mua một cái bàn xếp thấp, cậu lấy tất cả món ăn Andrew gọi cho cậu ra, đặt từ trên bàn xuống tới sàn nhà.

Bởi vì giao tiếp có chút vấn đề, trường học chỉ bố trí ký túc xá trong 2 tháng, Phương Chiêu Mộ tìm phòng ở rất lâu, vào tháng trước thì chuyển đến nơi này. Phòng của cậu kẹp giữa 2 bộ giang phòng lớn hơn, nguyên bản căn phòng cũng không biết dùng để làm gì, chủ cho thuê là một người châu Á, đổi gian phòng thành phòng trọ, lần đầu tiên treo bảng, đã bị Phương Chiêu Mộ tìm đến.

Vòng bạn bè của Phương Chiêu Mộ, từ trước đến giờ, cũng không quá thuận lợi, tất cả đều không tốt. Chỉ duy nhất sự xuất hiện của Andrew, là tốt đến mức không giống chuyện sẽ xảy ra trên người Phương Chiêu Mộ.

“Cảm ơn.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói với Andrew, “Vậy đợi anh về, tôi cũng sẽ mời anh ăn.”

“Về rồi lại nói.” Andrew nói.

“Tại sao là lại nói?” mắt Phương Chiêu Mộ nheo lại, được voi còn muốn đòi tiên nói với Andrew, “Lại nói có phải ý là không định đi ăn với tôi đúng không?”

Andrew ngừng hai giây, trả lời “…. Không phải.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ không nhịn cười được, cậu nói: “Tôi đùa thôi, anh muốn ăn cái gì, tôi đều có thể đi ăn cùng anh.”

“Được.” Andrew nói.

Bên phía Andrew vang lên một ít âm thanh đánh máy, Phương Chiêu Mộ mới nhớ tới việc hình như anh đang tăng ca, liền ngại ngùng nói: “Tôi ăn cơm đây, anh bận việc của anh đi.”

“Ừ” Âm thanh bên Andrew ngừng một chút, anh nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ, “Ăn nhiều một chút, cậu quá gầy.”

“Đâu có quá gầy đâu.” Phương Chiêu Mộ phản bác.

“Gầy.” Andrew giống như một giáo viên thể hình nghiêm khắc, đưa ra đánh giá về dáng người Phương Chiêu Mộ.

“Anh cũng chưa từng nhìn thấy tôi…” Phương Chiêu Mộ nhỏ giọng nói, cậu nhìn một đống hộp trên bàn dưới đất, trong lòng giật mình, đột nhiên hỏi Andrew: “Andrew, chờ một lát nữa sau khi anh xong việc, anh…. có thể cùng tôi trò chuyện video không?”

Andrew không nói chuyện, Phương Chiêu Mộ bổ sung thêm, “Anh không cần mở camera.”

Trải qua yên lặng ngắn ngủi, Andrew nói: “Được.”

Qua nửa giờ, Phương Chiêu Mộ nhận được một tin nhắn từ Andrew: “Tôi đến khách sạn.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ ăn no đang nằm trên giường đọc sách, suýt nữa đã ngủ, lại bị chuông báo tin nhắn gọi tỉnh.

Cậu để sách qua một bên, hỏi Andrew: “Bây giờ gọi được chưa?”

Andrew không có gọi tới, nói: “Được rồi.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ đành phải tự mình gửi yêu cầu video call tới, Andrew lập tức đồng ý.

Video sau khi được nhận, Phương Chiêu Mộ đem điện thoại di động đặt trên giá đỡ ở trên tủ đầu giường, ngồi ở trên giường chào hỏi Andrew.

Bên phía Andrew đen thui, nên Phương Chiêu Mộ mở to giao diện video của mình ra, cậu mặc một chiếc áo ngủ lụa màu xám, nhìn gần phát hiện cổ áo mở quá lớn, thò tay kéo lại một chút, rồi nói Andrew: “Anh xem, đâu có quá gầy đúng không?”

Chắc là Andrew vẫn không đồng ý, cho nên không có trực tiếp trả lời vấn đề của Phương Chiêu Mộ, chỉ nói: “Món điểm tâm ngọt ăn ngon không?”

“Ăn ngon lắm.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn về phía camera cười cười nói “Ăn rất ngon. Cảm ơn.”

Andrew nói: “Không cần.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ nháy mắt hỏi Andrew, “Anh bây giờ mới về khách sạn, không mệt sao?”

“Không mệt.” Hô hấp của Andrew bình thường, âm thanh cũng rất bình tĩnh, làm cho Phương Chiêu Mộ không đoán ra được tâm tình của anh.

“Anh luôn rất kiệm lời.” Phương Chiêu Mộ kéo lấy góc chăn che chân mình, nhìn chính mình trong màn hình điện thoại, nói “Có vẻ tôi nói thiệt nhiều… Andrew, anh có cảm thấy tôi phiền không?”

Andrew nói “Không có,” có lẽ anh thật sự ý thức được mình nói rất ít, anh lại bỏ thêm 2 chữ “Không phiền.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ cười rộ lên, nói: “Anh không cần cố ép bản thân, cứ để tôi nói nhiều.”

Cậu chợt nhớ đến đinh tai mình đang mang, liền vội tới trước màn hình, cuốn tóc dài ra sau tai, cho Andrew xem trái tai của mình: “Mau nhìn.”

Sau khi cho Andrew xem xong, Phương Chiêu Mộ ép hỏi Andrew: “Đẹp không? Nói mau.”

“…..” Andrew nói, “Đẹp.”

“Ừm,” Phương Chiêu Mộ thoả mãn gật đầu, còn nói “Anh chọn đó.”

Đêm hôm ấy, Phương Chiêu Mộ lải nhải nói một lúc lâu với Andrew, phần lớn thời gian Andrew im lặng lắng nghe, có lúc cũng xen vào một hai câu, anh đã đồng ý rất nhiều chuyện với Phương Chiêu Mộ, tất cả đều là những chuyện sau khi anh đi công tác trở về thành phố C cùng nhau làm, có thể nói hữu cầu tất ứng. _(aka mở miệng xin liền cho)_

Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng không muốn suy nghĩ, đến cuối cùng có thể cùng nhau làm được việc gì.

Chỉ là ở thời khắc này, Phương Chiêu Mộ cùng với một người cậu rất có cảm tình, hứa hẹn một chút dù chỉ là lời nói tùy tiện, cũng có thể so sánh với cảnh trong mơ rồi.

_Lời editor: Công quân anh sa đoạ rồi !!!!_


	14. Chapter 14

Tống Viễn Tuần vốn tự nói với mình, vừa trò chuyện video, vừa có thể làm chút việc khác, kết quả qua một tiếng đồng hồ, anh cái gì cũng không làm được.

Bởi vì Tống Viễn Tuần cảm thấy mỗi câu mỗi lời nói của Phương Chiêu Mộ, dường như đều rất quan trọng, tốt nhất là nên nghiêm túc lắng nghe.

Lúc 12h30 Phương Chiêu Mộ ngáp một cái, hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần tắm chưa, Tống Viễn Tuần rất cảnh giác mà đóng giả ở Seattle tăng ca vừa mới trở về khách sạn, nói: “Vừa về khách sạn đã tắm rửa rồi.”

“Ừm.” Phương Chiêu Mộ chậm rãi duỗi người, lúc buông tay, áo ngủ bên vai phải tuột xuống, gần như lộ ra nửa phần nửa người trên, Phương Chiêu Mộ khẽ hừ một tiếng, kéo áo lại.

Tuy nói chính Phương Chiêu Mộ kiên quyết không thừa nhận, nhưng cậu thật sự rất gầy, Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn mỗi nơi áo ngủ Phương Chiêu Mộ không che được, cảm thấy được mỗi một nơi anh đều có thể ôm trọn bằng một tay.

“Đúng rồi.” Thần sắc Phương Chiêu Mộ có chút mệt mỏi, nhưng đôi mắt vẫn sáng lên, cậu nói với Tống Viễn Tuần: “Lần trước tôi đến siêu thị, nhìn thấy một loại sữa tắm đang giảm giá, tôi lập tức mua, anh biết tại sao không?”

“Không biết.” Tống Viễn Tuần nói.

Phương Chiêu Mộ hoạt động một cánh tay, tay áo ngủ rất rộng, cậu động loạn một cái, Tống Viễn Tuần lại nhìn thấy rất nhiều nơi không nên nhìn.

“Sữa tắm cũ quá thơm, tắm bao nhiêu nước rồi vẫn còn thơm quá.” Phương Chiêu Mộ rầu rĩ nói, “Bạn học trong phòng thực nghiệm của tôi không thích. Ngày hôm nay cũng dùng hết rồi, nên tôi đổi hiệu khác.”

“Anh cảm thấy trên người đồng nghiệp quá thơm sẽ ảnh hưởng đến việc làm của anh sao?” Phương Chiêu Mộ lại hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần.

Tống Viễn Tuần dừng một giây rồi nói: “Không biết.”

“Anh ta nói tôi dùng nước hoa,” Phương Chiêu Mộ bĩu môi, “Chai sữa tắm kia cũng là tôi nhìn thấy giảm giá mới mua.”

“Phải vậy không?” Tống Viễn Tuần thuận theo Phương Chiêu Mộ hỏi.

“Phải đó.” Phương Chiêu Mộ gật gật đầu, sau đó thay đổi tư thế ngồi, đem chân xếp bằng lại, nhìn qua rất dịu ngoan, “Giảm giá còn thấp như vậy, tôi không hề nghĩ ngợi liền mua, ai mà biết sẽ thơm như thế. Về sau có giảm giá tôi phải suy nghĩ lại một chút.”

“Lần này tôi lại mua một hộp cà ri giảm giá, cầm về nhà mới nhớ phòng trọ tôi không có nhà bếp.” Phương Chiêu Mộ có chút chán nản, “Bởi vì lúc trước tôi ở ký túc xá, có nhà bếp, tôi quên mất bây giờ không có.”

“Cậu biết nấu cơm?” Tống Viễn Tuần hỏi cậu.

“Biết.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói, “Nhưng còn chưa được nấu lần nào. Trước đây bạn cùng phòng làm nhà bếp lộn xộn cả lên, không bao giờ quét dọn, tôi không muốn đi vào đó.”

“Nhà bếp nhà tôi rất lớn.” Tống Viễn Tuần làm bộ như không có chuyện gì xảy ra mà nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ.

“Có thật không?” Đôi mắt Phương Chiêu Mộ chuyển động, nhẹ giọng nói với Tống Viễn Tuần, “Nhưng mà nhà bếp của anh lớn thì mắc mớ gì đến tôi đâu? Anh có phải muốn tôi qua nhà anh làm đồ ăn cho anh ăn không đó.”

Tống Viễn Tuần không nghĩ ra nên trả lời thế nào, Phương Chiêu Mộ kéo dài ngữ điệu, nói tiếp: “Hay là nói…Chỉ muốn mời tôi đến nhà anh.”

“Cũng có thể.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nở nụ cười với Tống Viễn Tuần.

Phương Chiêu Mộ là một người rất hay cười, mắt cậu to, cong lên nhìn rất có thần thái, môi hồng răng trắng, không chút nào đề phòng. Giường của cậu đặt sát vào tường, rất nhỏ, ga giường và chăn đều là màu xanh lam, làm tôn lên màu da của cậu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nói chuyện với vị kỹ sư trong tưởng tượng, có vẻ thanh thuần, không giấu giếm.

Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn bộ dáng thật cao hứng của Phương Chiêu Mộ ở trong video, trong lòng nói, nếu như Phương Chiêu Mộ nói như vậy với người thật Tống Viễn Tuần, thì bây giờ Tống Viễn Tuần sẽ đi đón cậu ngay.

Hai người nói đến hơn một giờ, Phương Chiêu Mộ rất buồn ngủ, nói chúc ngủ ngon với Tống Viễn Tuần xong là tắt cuộc trò chuyện video ngay. Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn lịch sử trò chuyện của anh và Phương Chiêu Mộ, phát ngốc hai phút, rồi tiếp tục làm bài tập khoa kinh tế của mình.

Tống Viễn Tuần đi ngủ muộn hơn Phương Chiêu Mộ, nhưng lại thức dậy sớm hơn Phương Chiêu Mộ. Buổi chiều anh còn có lớp học kinh tế, buổi sáng phải đi phòng thí nghiệm, đợi đến giữa trưa, cũng không thấy bóng dáng Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Đến trưa, mấy người chuẩn bị ra ngoài ăn cơm, Tống Viễn Tuần đi đầu, kéo cửa ra, cái người tối hôm qua nói muốn cùng mình gọi video, nói chuyện như máy hát đến hừng đông lỗ mãng xông vào, đâm thẳng vào lòng Tống Viễn Tuần.

Trong tay Phương Chiêu Mộ còn ôm mấy cuốn sách, đụng một cái là rơi cả xuống đất, tay vừa không tự chủ được nắm lấy cánh tay Tống Viễn Tuần, vừa hoảng sợ ngẩng đầu, gương mặt cạ lên cằm Tống Viễn Tuần.

Thân thể va vào nhau, tạo ra tiếng động rất lớn, mấy người bạn học phía sau đều dừng lại.

Hôm nay Trương Nhiễm Vũ không có ở đây, Chu Mộng sau khi thấy rõ người đụng Tống Viễn Tuần, theo thói quen thờ ơ nói: “Đi không biết nhìn đường…”

Cô ta nói phân nửa thì ngừng lại, bởi vì Tống Viễn Tuần quay đầu lại nhìn ả. Chu Mộng rất hoài nghi có phải mắt mình xảy ra vấn đề hay không, ánh mắt Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn thế nào cũng mang ý tứ cảnh cáo. Tống Viễn Tuần rất nhanh quay người lại, đỡ lấy cùi chỏ Phương Chiêu Mộ, chờ Phương Chiêu Mộ đứng vững vàng, mới khom lưng nhặt sách giúp Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đứng ở một bên sửng sốt một chút, vội vàng nói xin lỗi với Tống Viễn Tuần: “Xin lỗi, tôi gấp quá.”

Tống Viễn Tuần nhặt sách xong, mới đứng lên, đưa sách cho Phương Chiêu Mộ, còn gật đầu với Phương Chiêu Mộ, tỏ ý không sao.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn có vẻ cực kỳ thụ sủng nhược kinh, đưa tay nhận lấy sách, cậu không thấy rõ, lúc đầu còn ấn lên mu bàn tay Tống Viễn Tuần một cái. Nhiệt độ trên tay Phương Chiêu Mộ thấp hơn Tống Viễn Tuần một chút. Cảm xúc mềm mại trên mu bàn tay khiến Tống Viễn Tuần dừng lại vài giây, Phương Chiêu Mộ lập tức tự thấy thất lễ mà dời tay đi, còn nói: “Cảm ơn.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ cúi đầu, đi lên lầu hai phòng thí nghiệm, Tống Viễn Tuần cứ vậy tiếp tục đi ra ngoài phòng thí nghiệm.

Lúc đi xuống lầu, Tống Viễn Tuần nhận được một tin nhắn, là của Phương Chiêu Mộ.

“Đổi sữa tắm thật hữu dụng.” Phương Chiêu Mộ còn nói với anh, “Sau khi đổi sữa tắm, cái người bạn học rất đáng ghét của tôi đột nhiên đối với tôi tốt hơn nhiều. Vừa rồi tôi đụng anh ta một cái, vậy mà còn giúp tôi nhặt sách!”

Tống Viễn Tuần trả lời như không trả lời, cuối cùng nhắn cho Phương Chiêu Mộ hai chữ rất nhạt nhẽo: “Chúc mừng.”


	15. Chapter 15

Bởi vì sai lầm của bạn học làm chậm tiến độ của hạng mục, tất cả mọi người cần giúp đỡ sắp xếp lại dữ liệu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ giúp đỡ làm một phần không khó lắm, thế nhưng tốn rất nhiều thời gian, hơn nữa bản thân cũng không thể rời đi. Phương Chiêu Mộ buổi chiều đã bắt đầu làm, đến tận lúc năm giờ chiều, tiến độ vẫn chưa được một nửa.

Đồng học ở phòng thí nghiệm đều lần lượt đi về, đến bảy giờ cũng chỉ còn sót lại một mình Phương Chiêu Mộ, buồn bực ngán ngẩm mà ngồi bên cạnh máy phân tích, buồn ngủ trong phút chốc, cậu xốc lên tinh thần nhìn đồng hồ, liền đi tới trước cửa sổ xem sắc trời bên ngoài.

Mùa đông ở C thị mặt trời xuống núi rất sớm, bên ngoài đã là một màu đen kịt.

Phương Chiêu Mộ không phải chưa từng một mình về nhà, chỉ là tối hôm qua mới chịu kinh hãi vì bị ô tô theo dõi, hiện tại nhìn thấy bên ngoài là màn đêm đen sì, trong lòng không khỏi lại nổi lên sợ hãi.

Trong phòng thí nghiệm cũng có một gian phòng nghỉ, nhưng Phương Chiêu Mộ không thích ngủ ở nơi công cộng như vậy, nên cũng chưa từng sử dụng. Thời gian ngày càng muộn, Phương Chiêu Mộ rất là do dự, sau khi kiểm tra tiến trình thí nghiệm, đúng lúc Andrew hỏi cậu đã ăn cơm hay chưa, Phương Chiêu Mộ liền đem tình huống bây giờ nói cho Andrew, còn trưng cầu ý kiến của Andrew: “Anh nói tôi có nên ngủ ở phòng nghỉ ngơi hay không?”

Andrew có lẽ đang bận, không lập tức trả lời câu hỏi của Phương Chiêu Mộ, Phương Chiêu Mộ liền mở máy tính, tùy tiện lướt web.

Nhanh chóng liền đến tám giờ, cửa phòng thí nghiệm đột nhiên mở, Phương Chiêu Mộ nghe tiếng động liền ngẩng đầu lên xem, Tống Viễn Tuần cầm vài cuốn sách đi vào, Phương Chiêu Mộ sửng sốt một chút, liền đem tầm mắt trở về màn hình máy tính.

Đúng như dự liệu của Phương Chiêu Mộ, Tống Viễn Tuần không cùng cậu chào hỏi, người kia đầu tiên là đi trên lầu, qua hai mươi phút, liền đi xuống lầu, đi tới chỗ cách Phương Chiêu Mộ không xa, cầm một kỷ lục bản lên xem.

Tống Viễn Tuần thật sự rất cao, góc nghiêng sườn mặt cũng cao ngất, anh ở phòng thí nghiệm có cảm giác như hạc đứng giữa bầy gà, rất là ưu tú, dù cho anh rất lạnh nhạt, hỉ nộ vô thường nhưng vẫn khiến người khác ý đồ muốn tiếp cận anh.

Lúc chưa quen biết Andrew, Phương Chiêu Mộ vô cùng tẻ nhạt, nói chung là một mình ở trong phòng lầm bầm lầu bầu, hoặc là nghĩ bậy nghĩ bạ, nghĩ đến lúc nào mới có thể kết thúc cái quãng thời gian bị cô độc dằn vặt này, nghĩ Tống Viễn Tuần đến cùng là đặc biệt không thích cậu ở chỗ nào chứ.

Khi đó Phương Chiêu Mộ luôn nghĩ, nếu như Tống Viễn Tuần xử sự thân thiện một chút, không quá nghiêm khắc, cũng đừng có tiếp tục ngầm đồng ý Trương Nhiễm Vũ cùng Chu Mộng xa lánh Phương Chiêu Mộ, vậy là tốt rồi.

Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng không có đòi hỏi muốn làm bạn bè với anh.

Trong phòng thí nghiệm mặc dù có hai người, thế nhưng cả hai đều không lên tiếng, bốn phía hoàn toàn rơi vào yên tĩnh.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nghĩ đi nghĩ lại, ánh mắt liền hướng đến chỗ Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn qua, đúng lúc muốn thu hồi ánh mắt, báo thức cài trên điện thoại của cậu bỗng nhiên vang lên, Tống Viễn Tuần cũng nhìn sang, vừa vặn cùng tầm mắt Phương Chiêu Mộ tương giao, Phương Chiêu Mộ bị Tống Viễn Tuần liếc mắt nhìn, trái tim nặng nề nhảy một cái.

Đồng hồ báo thức vẫn đang kêu, Phương Chiêu Mộ luống cuống tay chân cúi đầu cầm điện thoại di động lên, đóng lại báo thức nhắc nhở, liền lấy bút đánh dấu mấy câu trên sách thí nghiệm, lần thứ hai thêm thuốc thử đã hết giờ đếm ngược.

Lần này cần thêm thuốc thử, nhưng lại để trong hộc tủ tại vị trí Tống Viễn Tuần đang ngồi, Phương Chiêu Mộ không còn cách nào, liền phải đi tới, cách chỗ Tống Viễn Tuần vài bước chân liền dừng lại, hai mắt không nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần, cậu cúi đầu nói: “Thật sự làm phiền… Tôi muốn lấy một chút thuốc thử.”

Tống Viễn Tuần lui về sau một bước, nhường ra vị trí trước ngăn tủ, nhưng là không có đứng ra xa, Phương Chiêu Mộ đứng ở phạm vi phía trước, luôn cảm thấy khoảng cách của cậu và Tống Viễn Tuần quá mức thân cận, làm cậu căng thẳng không thôi.

Phương Chiêu Mộ mở tủ, muốn tốc chiến tốc thắng, đem thuốc thử lấy ra, kết quả bởi vì động tác quá lớn, đáy bình thuốc thử đụng phải bình thuỷ tinh phía ngoài. Phương Chiêu Mộ mắt thấy bình thuỷ tinh sắp rơi ra ngoài, thân thể căng thẳng, thời điểm muốn dùng tay trái đi đỡ lấy, Tống Viễn Tuần đột nhiên đưa tay ra, rất hung hiểm mà đón lấy bình thủy tinh.

Phương Chiêu Mộ thở phào nhẹ nhõm, quay đầu nói lời “Cảm tạ” với Tống Viễn Tuần, lại phát hiện tư thế của bọn họ lúc này rất không bình thường. Tống Viễn Tuần tay phải đón được bình thủy tinh, vòng qua Phương Chiêu Mộ để lại tủ, mà tủ dựa vào bên tường, Phương Chiêu Mộ cả người đều giống như bị Tống Viễn Tuần ôm vào trong lòng.

May là Tống Viễn Tuần cất xong bình thủy tinh, giúp Phương Chiêu Mộ đóng kỹ cửa tủ, liền lui ra. Phương Chiêu Mộ liền một lần nữa nói lời cảm ơn với Tống Viễn Tuần, Tống Viễn Tuần gật đầu với cậu, bỗng nhiên như nhớ tới cái gì đó, chỉ chỉ cổ họng chính mình với Phương Chiêu Mộ, liền khoát tay áo một cái.

Phương Chiêu Mộ hiểu ý anh, thử thăm dò hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần: “Cổ họng anh không thoải mái sao?”

Tống Viễn Tuần gật gật đầu với Phương Chiêu Mộ.

“Ồ.” Phương Chiêu Mộ sững sờ đáp một tiếng, bỗng nhiên phát hiện Tống Viễn Tuần thật giống thật không có bài xích mình như cậu vẫn nghĩ.

“Kia…” Phương Chiêu Mộ do dự một chút, nói, “Tôi nghĩ lên lầu uống nước, anh có muốn hay không a, tôi cũng rót cho anh một ly.”

Tống Viễn Tuần nghe vậy liền gật gật đầu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ thêm xong thuốc thử, đi lên lầu, chính mình trước tiên uống nước xong, liền giúp Tống Viễn Tuần rót một ly nước ấm, bưng xuống dưới.

Nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần uống vào mấy ngụm, Phương Chiêu Mộ liền nói: “Cổ họng không thoải mái không thể uống nước quá nóng.”

“Tôi ban ngày đụng vào anh, anh có đau hay không?” Phương Chiêu Mộ lại hỏi hắn.

Tống Viễn Tuần đem cốc để ở một bên, lắc lắc đầu với Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Phương Chiêu Mộ cười cười với anh, nói: “Tôi còn tưởng rằng anh sẽ tức giận.”

Tống Viễn Tuần lắc đầu một cái, biểu tình anh theo thường lệ không có gì cả, mà Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng không cảm nhận được sự chán ghét từng xuất hiện trong mắt Tống Viễn Tuần.

Hai người cứ như vậy thật yên tĩnh ở chung, cũng không có khó khăn như Phương Chiêu Mộ nghĩ.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đi tới bên bàn thí nghiệm, liền quan sát quá trình phản ứng một chút, nhìn điện thoại di động, hơn chín giờ, Andrew vẫn không có trả lời tin nhắn, cậu liền quay đầu hướng Tống Viễn Tuần nói: “Ngày hôm nay anh ở lại đây muộn như vậy a?”

Nghĩ đến cổ họng Tống Viễn Tuần đau, Phương Chiêu Mộ ngượng ngùng nở nụ cười, nói: “Quên mất anh không thể nói chuyện, anh cứ tập trung việc của mình đi.”

Tống Viễn Tuần cầm một cuốn sổ, viết bốn chữ đưa cho Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Cậu thì không như vậy?”

“Tôi là thí nghiệm quá lâu” Phương Chiêu Mộ thở dài, lại nói, “Đêm nay có lẽ tôi phải ngủ lại phòng nghỉ ở đây.”

Tống Viễn Tuần viết viết: “Còn bao lâu?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn sách một chút: “Nửa tiếng.”

Tống Viễn Tuần uống một hớp nước, viết: “Tôi đưa cậu về.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ lần này thật sự thụ sủng nhược kinh, theo bản năng cậu lập tức khước từ: “Không cần không cần.”

Tống Viễn Tuần thu hồi cuốn sổ, nghiêm túc nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ, Phương Chiêu Mộ còn nói: “Thật không cần, phòng nghỉ ngơi cũng rất tiện.”

Tống Viễn Tuần không tiếp tục viết chữ cho Phương Chiêu Mộ, nhưng bản thân mới xem xong sách thí nghiệm sẽ không ở đây làm việc, ngồi vào lối đi cách bàn thí nghiệm không xa, đưa lưng về phía Phương Chiêu Mộ nghịch điện thoại, nghĩ như thế nào cũng sẽ ở đây đợi Phương Chiêu Mộ bằng được.

Phương Chiêu Mộ rốt cuộc cũng đợi được tin nhắn của Andrew: “Tôi giúp cậu gọi xe.”

“Không cần” Phương Chiêu Mộ từng câu từng chữ nhắn lại cho đối phương, “Bạn học của tôi ý muốn đưa tôi về.”

“Không phải là không có mối quan hệ nào tốt đến mức có thể đi nhờ xe bạn học sao?” Andrew hỏi cậu.

Tống Viễn Tuần đột nhiên đổi tính cũng khiến cho Phương Chiêu Mộ khó hiểu, Phương Chiêu Mộ không thể làm gì khác hơn là trả lời Andrew “Theo lý mà nói hẳn là không có.”

“Khả năng lớn là vì cậu thay đổi sữa tắm.” Andrew nói.

Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm giác Andrew hồi âm lại có chút chua, lại nghĩ đến Andrew lúc nói chuyện ngữ khí lạnh như băng, không tự nhiên nở nụ cười, liếc mắt nhìn bóng lưng Tống Viễn Tuần, lấy điện thoại đi tới hành lang ngoài phòng thí nghiệm, gửi âm thoại cho Andrew.

Một lát sau Andrew mới nhận được, Phương Chiêu Mộ liền hỏi anh: “Andrew, anh xảy ra chuyện gì, nói chuyện thật kỳ quái.”

“Tôi không có.” Andrew lập tức phủ nhận.

“Bạn học tôi, hắn rất thẳng” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói, “Xin anh yên tâm, có được hay không.”

Andrew không hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ, tại sao người khác lại đưa cậu về nhà, Andrew cần phải “Yên tâm”, anh chỉ hỏi: “Có đúng không?”

“Andrew ” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói một chữ, cách vài giây, mới nói tiếp, “Anh thực để ý sao?”

Kỳ thực Phương Chiêu Mộ không xác định Andrew đối với cậu là cảm giác gì, nhưng cậu rất sợ Andrew sẽ không vui.

“Tôi không để ý” Andrew dừng một chút, nhắc lại, “Không có gì khiến tôi để ý.”

“Thật tốt” Phương Chiêu Mộ liếc mắt nhìn cửa phòng thực nghiệm khép hờ, nói, “Tôi về đến nhà sẽ gọi cho anh, tôi còn có thí nghiệm phải làm tiếp.”

Andrew nói được, Phương Chiêu Mộ vốn muốn cúp điện thoại. Nhưng là nhớ hơi thở đầy nam tính vừa rồi của Andrew, tâm tư Phương Chiêu Mộ liền rục rịch không thôi, nói với Andrew cũng đang định cúp điện thoại: “Kỳ thực… Bạn học của tôi chỉ là làm việc tốt đưa tôi về nhà, nhưng nếu như là anh, sau khi trở lại C thị, buổi tối tới đón tôi, anh có thể đưa tôi về nhà nha.”


	16. Chapter 16

Phương Chiêu Mộ nói chuyện điện thoại xong, mặt đã nóng lên, nên chạy ra ngoài sân thượng ở tầng giữa hóng gió.

Bên ngoài có chút lạnh, Phương Chiêu Mộ vừa đẩy cửa ra, gió lạnh từ bên ngoài lùa vào, cậu đón gió đi ra ngoài, nhìn bầu trời đêm 10 điểm ở trường T, nhìn sân cỏ lớn trong bóng tối, đèn đường mờ nhạt chiếu lên con đường, cùng các tòa nhà cao thấp chằng chịt phía xa.

Vừa rồi, Andrew không có giống như trước kia luôn trầm mặc sau trò đùa của Phương Chiêu Mộ, anh hỏi cậu: “Thật sự có thể đưa cậu về nhà?”

“Có thể chứ.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói.

“Bạn học của cậu không thể đưa cậu về, chỉ mình tôi mới có thể?” Andrew lại hỏi.

Phương Chiêu Mộ không biết tại sao Andrew lại hỏi như vậy, nhưng vẫn trả lời: “Ừm.”

“Tại sao lại chỉ cho tôi đưa cậu về nhà?” Andrew hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ, giọng điệu rất bình tĩnh, không nghe ra tình cảm, lại làm cho Phương Chiêu Mộ đỏ mặt, tim đập dồn dập. 

Phương Chiêu Mộ lập tức nghĩ đến rất nhiều đáp án khác nhau, nhưng không cách nào chọn ra một câu đáp án thích hợp, cũng may Andrew hình như đang rất vội, không có xoắn xuýt nhiều, nhắc Phương Chiêu Mộ về đến nhà thì gọi nói cho anh biết, rồi hai người cúp máy.

Bên tai không còn giọng nói Andrew, đại não Phương Chiêu Mộ vẫn như cũ tỏa nhiệt, làm lu mờ lý trí.

Cậu nhận ra mình đang nghiêm túc không đúng lúc.

Thật ra quan hệ của cậu và Andrew nhiều nhất chính là như vậy, có thể kéo dài được mấy tháng cũng không biết, Phương Chiêu Mộ nghĩ đến nhiều thứ hơn, đều là những ý nghĩ kỳ lạ.

Andrew vẫn luôn bình tĩnh, chưa bao giờ tiết lộ cho Phương Chiêu Mộ quá nhiều về cuộc sống cá nhân, lúc hai người trò chuyện, Phương Chiêu Mộ đa số luôn chiếm đầu nhiệt tình. Phương Chiêu Mộ 21, có vài suy nghĩ không thực tế, đơn giản quá vội vàng, sẽ rất dễ dàng quấy nhiễu Andrew 29 tuổi.

Nhưng mà Phương Chiêu Mộ vẫn muốn gặp mặt Andrew một lần, cho dù Andrew có đẹp trai hay không, người thật vô vị bao nhiêu, đều muốn gặp mặt một lần. Dù cho Phương Chiêu Mộ ở không lâu, Andrew cũng sẽ không vì Phương Chiêu Mộ mà thay đổi.

Yêu thích của bản thân khó mà thay đổi, lý do cũng phức tạp khó hiểu.

Ở trường học cũ Phương Chiêu Mộ có rất nhiều bạn, có cả nam lẫn nữ ở trong tối ngoài sáng tỏ tình với Phương Chiêu Mộ, cậu cũng không có cảm tình với người ta, nên không muốn không rõ ràng mà bắt đầu một tình yêu.

Bây giờ cuối cùng cũng gặp được một người mà cậu muốn gần thêm một chút, nhưng cơ bản lại không có hy vọng đến được với nhau.

Đầu óc Phương Chiêu Mộ thanh tỉnh một ít, ấm đầu cũng tản bớt đi, nhiệt độ trong lòng lại không hạ xuống được.

Cậu sợ đứng lâu làm Tống Viễn Tuần phải đợi, lập tức đi nhanh về phòng thí nghiệm.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đẩy cửa đi vào, Tống Viễn Tuần vẫn ngồi ở chỗ cũ, đang xem sách, Phương Chiêu Mộ nói xin lỗi với Tống Viễn Tuần: “Vừa rồi gọi điện thoại, chắc để anh sốt ruột rồi?”

Tống Viễn Tuần bỏ sách xuống, lắc đầu với Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đi qua nhìn một thiết bị, thí nghiệm cơ bản đã hoàn thành, Phương Chiêu Mộ dự định ngày mai quay lại phân tích, lập tức thu dọn đồ đạc, cầm lấy túi đi tới bên người Tống Viễn Tuần.

Tống Viễn Tuần tắt đèn, đi cùng Phương Chiêu Mộ xuống dưới lầu. Anh mở cửa xe việt dã màu đen, xe lớn, còn cao, Phương Chiêu Mộ suýt chút nữa leo không tới.

Lên xe, thắt chặt dây an toàn, Phương Chiêu Mộ nói địa chỉ nhà cho Tống Viễn Tuần, sợ Tống Viễn Tuần không biết đường, còn nói: “Ra cổng trường tôi chỉ đường cho anh!”

Tống Viễn Tuần gật đầu, chậm rãi lái xe ra bên ngoài.

Trong xe rất tối, không biết vì sao Tống Viễn Tuần lại mở mấy bài nhạc rất nhẹ nhàng, đây chính là khúc dương cầm tuyệt vời để thư giãn, rất ru ngủ. Vốn Phương Chiêu Mộ còn tính chỉ đường cho Tống Viễn Tuần, loay hoay một hồi còn chưa ra khỏi trường học, bầu không khí trong xe lại trầm trầm làm cho người khác mệt mỏi rã rời, tối hôm qua cậu ngủ muộn, dựa vào lưng ghế vậy mà đã ngủ mê man.

Không biết ngủ bao lâu, Phương Chiêu Mộ mơ mơ màng màng tỉnh dậy, thấy bên cạnh có một cái bóng đen, trong lòng sợ hãi, lập tức nhớ đến Tống Viễn Tuần đưa hắn về nhà, vô cùng hoảng hốt hỏi: “Tôi ngủ bao lâu?”

Tống Viễn Tuần bật đèn trong xe, chỉ chỉ về phía đồng hồ trên xe, Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn một chút, may mắn cậu chỉ ngủ có mấy chục phút, vẫn không tính là quá lâu. Phương Chiêu Mộ nói xin lỗi với Tống Viễn Tuần rồi lại cảm ơn anh, Tống Viễn Tuần khoát tay với cậu, thấy đèn trong xe cũng không quá sáng, có lẽ Phương Chiêu Mộ ngủ đến lơ mơ rồi, tối nay cảm giác Tống Viễn Tuần có một chút ôn hoà hơn trước kia.

Phương Chiêu Mộ chuẩn bị xuống xe, muốn tắt đèn xe hộ Tống Viễn Tuần, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn trần xe ấn vài cái, chẳng những không tắt mà còn mở lên thêm một cái đèn. Phương Chiêu Mộ rất ngỡ ngàng luống cuống, thầm nói tại sao tay cậu không thể ở không được mà phải đi ấn loạn lung tung.

Phương Chiêu Mộ hết cách nhìn về phía Tống Viễn Tuần, Tống Viễn Tuần lại không tức giận, hơn nữa hình như Tống Viễn Tuần còn nở một nụ cười, duỗi tay bắt lấy cổ tay Phương Chiêu Mộ kéo xuống một tý, giúp cậu tắt đèn xe.

Tay Tống Viễn Tuần thật nóng, cầm cổ tay Phương Chiêu Mộ 2 giây, Phương Chiêu Mộ thấy giống như bị phỏng ấy, cậu nói hẹn gặp lại với Tống Viễn Tuần, lập tức mở cửa xuống xe.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đeo túi đi về phía nhà, đứng ở hiên nhà một hồi, lấy điện thoại ra nói với Andrew là cậu đã về nhà, rồi chậm rãi bước lên lầu.

Cậu nghĩ đến Andrew, không tự chủ được mở ra phần mềm mua vé máy bay online, tìm kiếm các chuyến bay đi bay về có Seattle.

Gần đây đang là mùa du lịch, giá vé máy bay không rẻ, bay hơn 5 giờ, lệch nhau 3 giờ —- muốn đi quá, liệu Andrew có chào đón cậu không?

Đi vào phòng, Phương Chiêu Mộ rửa mặt ra, nhìn thấy Andrew nhắn ngủ ngon, nghĩa là không có khả năng nói chuyện, lập tức tắt đèn đi ngủ.

Tống Viễn Tuần hoài nghi có phải tối nay anh bị thất hồn lạc phách phải không.

Anh dừng xe ở dưới lầu Phương Chiêu Mộ gần 10 phút mới đi, trong đầu toàn là hình ảnh Phương Chiêu Mộ ngủ ở ghế phụ bên cạnh anh.

Tối hôm qua lúc Phương Chiêu Mộ gọi video cho anh, bỏ qua khoảng cách của điện thoại, cho tới bây giờ bọn họ chưa từng có khoảng cách gần như vừa rồi. Phương Chiêu Mộ hẳn là ngủ không được thoải mái lắm, dựa vào phía sau ghế, nhíu mày, một tay đặt tên túi xách phía trước, một tay đặt lên ghế đệm.

Đây chính là Phương Chiêu Mộ ngủ quên không hề phòng bị, mùi trái cây thanh đạm trên người cậu phiêu lãng trong xe, không gian nhỏ hẹp trong xe bởi vì Phương Chiêu Mộ mà dần dần nóng lên.

Tống Viễn Tuần tỉnh táo nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ một lúc, tháo dây an toàn cho cậu, muốn cho cậu ngủ thoải mái hơn.

Phương Chiêu Mộ chia cuộc sống của Tống Viễn Tuần thành hai phần.

Một phần đang không chút kiêng dè hưởng thụ lời ngon tiếng ngọt và sự ỷ lại của Phương Chiêu Mộ, anh hoàn toàn chiếm giữ thời gian của Phương Chiêu Mộ là của riêng, chiếm cứ sự chú ý của Phương Chiêu Mộ, chỉ cần anh đi tới phòng nghỉ ngơi trên lầu 2 của phòng thí nghiệm là có thể tiếp tục cùng Phương Chiêu Mộ đang ở trong cùng một toà nhà điện thoại; mà phần còn lại, thì dừng bước ở “Một người bạn học.”

Hai phần rõ ràng là hai thế giới khác nhau, rốt cuộc dung hợp lại ở lúc Phương Chiêu Mộ ngủ quên ấy.

Phương Chiêu Mộ ở bên cạnh Tống Viễn Tuần hô hấp đều đều, cách Tống Viễn Tuần chỉ một cánh tay, đôi mội Phương Chiêu Mộ khẽ nhếch, nhìn qua mềm mại ướt át, tóc tai cũng mềm mại khoát lên gương mặt, cậu đeo đinh tai mà Tống Viễn Tuần chọn cho cậu, lúc nào cậu cũng đeo.

Tống Viễn Tuần thừa nhận với chính bản thân.

Là muốn ôm, muốn sờ, muốn sở hữu.

Là hy vọng Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng lộ ra sắc thái ỷ lại với Tống Viễn Tuần, giọng điệu như có như không oán giận, muốn Tống Viễn Tuần giúp cậu chọn lựa đồ đạc, muốn Phương Chiêu Mộ vươn tay ôm lấy cổ Tống Viễn Tuần, gương mặt dán sát vào cổ và vai Tống Viễn Tuần, nhẹ nhàng thủ thỉ muốn Tống Viễn Tuần đưa Phương Chiêu Mộ về nhà.

Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn chằm chằm Phương Chiêu Mộ, nghĩ đến lời Phương Chiêu Mộ đối với Andrew, nhịn không được ấn khoá xe, thế là Phương Chiêu Mộ bị anh đánh thức.

Phương Chiêu Mộ mới vừa ngủ dậy có chút ngơ ngác, mơ mơ màng màng, bị Tống Viễn Tuần cầm cổ tay một lúc, cũng không nhận ra có gì kỳ lạ.

Chỉ cần Andrew không phải là Tống Viễn Tuần, Phương Chiêu Mộ có lẽ cũng sẽ thích.

Tống Viễn Tuần đi qua một khúc cua, đột nhiên rất hy vọng anh có thể biến ra một khuôn mặt khác, trực tiếp dựa theo sự kỳ vọng của Phương Chiêu Mộ, kỹ sư cơ khí 29 tuổi mặt mũi bình thường, mang theo gió bụi từ Seattle gấp gáp trở về, gặp Phương Chiêu Mộ, ăn chung một phần ăn tình nhân.

Vậy liền thật sự hợp tình hợp lý mà ôm ấp, đụng chạm và giữ lấy, không phải như bây giờ, rõ ràng gần ngay trước mắt mà lại như rất xa xôi.

_Lời editor: Chời ơi Tuần ca kỳ thi đồng tính cong rồi!!!! Nghiệp quật quả nhiên không chừa một ai!!!!!!!_

_Có lẽ sau chương này sẽ đổi xưng hô cho 2 qua tin nhắn là anh em, còn ngoài đời giữ nguyên như cũ…..Chúng ta cùng chào đón một tiểu ngược nhẹ nhàng nào …_


	17. Chapter 17

Đắn đo giữa việc đi và không đi gặp Andrew, Phương Chiêu Mộ lại vượt qua một tuần lễ rối ren.

Trước kia lúc trong phòng thí nghiệm luôn không thoải mái, nên sau khi Phương Chiêu Mộ chuẩn bị xong hạng mục trong tay liền đi sửa sang chương trình học khác. Cậu ban ngày ở phòng thí nghiệm với các thành viên khác cùng nhau đẩy nhanh tốc độ, bận rộn đến muốn phân thân, buổi tối thì gọi điện cho người nhà bàn về việc sửa chương trình học, đại học T đề cao điểm số, cậu không chỉ có một mình, chuyện gì cũng phải bàn bạc với người nhà.

Trong nhà đồng ý yêu cầu của cậu, nhưng Phương Chiêu Mộ phát hiện, quan hệ giữa bạn học trong phòng thí nghiệm, đặc biệt là bắt đầu từ khi Tống Viễn Tuần đưa cậu về nhà, dường như có chút chuyển biến không giải thích được.

Chu Mộng bỗng nhiên đối với cậu nhiệt tình hơn, có lúc còn hỏi cậu có muốn cùng đi ăn hay không, Trương Nhiễm Vũ cũng không còn đối chọi gay gắt với cậu, mà Tống Viễn Tuần… cổ họng hình như vẫn chưa tốt lên.

Cùng lúc đó, Andrew mấy ngày gần đây lại có chút quái dị. Anh ta so với trước kia càng thêm thâm trầm, im lặng hơn, cũng càng lạnh nhạt hơn, nói mình bận, thường thường biến mất, Phương Chiêu Mộ đơn phương nhiệt tình hồi lâu, chậm chạp không được đáp lại thì cảm thấy rất oan ức, không biết chính mình đã làm sai chỗ nào, cũng không biết làm sao để thay đổi, cuộc sống một lần nữa trở nên tẻ nhạt vô vị.

Thứ sáu, Phương Chiêu Mộ nhận được khoản tiền trong nhà gửi đến, luận văn sơ thảo cũng chỉ còn thiếu một chút.

Cậu chậm rì rì từ phòng thực nghiệm đi ra khỏi trường, mặt trời vẫn chưa hoàn toàn xuống núi. Trong trường học nhiều người, túm năm tụm ba đi qua bên người Phương Chiêu Mộ, ai nấy giống như đều có cuộc sống bận rộn của riêng mình, trừ Phương Chiêu Mộ ra.

Đến trưa, Chu Mộng hỏi cậu buổi tối có muốn cùng cô và Tống Viễn Tuần đi nội thành không, Phương Chiêu Mộ uyển chuyển từ chối.

Cậu lấy điện thoại di động ra, nhìn tin nhắn buổi sáng mình gửi cho Andrew, hỏi Andrew cuối tuần này trôi qua như nào, Andrew đến giờ vẫn chưa trả lời.

Đang ăn cơm tối, một vị giáo sư trong nước có quan hệ không tệ đột nhiên gọi cho cậu, nói ông có một suất tuyển thẳng, hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ có muốn hay không.

Vị giáo sư kia vẫn luôn rất thưởng thức Phương Chiêu Mộ, ông nói Phương Chiêu Mộ đầu óc nhanh nhạy, giải quyết tình huống tốt, chăm chỉ chịu khó, có thiên phú làm nghiên cứu. Mà bản thân Phương Chiêu Mộ rất nhiều lúc không rõ bản thân muốn cái gì, cậu rất ít khi nghĩ đến chuyện công việc, trong quan niệm của cậu, nếu như có thể tiếp tục đi học, cậu đương nhiên là muốn tiếp tục học.

Về nhà rửa mặt, Phương Chiêu Mộ phát hiện điện thoại có thông báo tin nhắn của bạn bè trong nước, hỏi cậu sắp đến sinh nhật rồi, có chuẩn bị gì không.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn lịch một chút, chủ nhật đúng là sinh nhật cậu, gần đây bận đến nỗi chân không chạm đất, sinh nhật cũng quên mất. Suy nghĩ một hồi, Phương Chiêu Mộ trả lời: “Không chuẩn bị gì cả.”

Có lẽ sẽ một mình đi dạo nội thành, mua bánh ngọt, mang về phòng tự chúc mừng.

Chủ nhật, Phương Chiêu Mộ thức dậy rất muộn, biếng nhác rời giường ra ngoài, ngồi lên xe buýt đi nội thành. Lúc ở trên xe, Phương Chiêu Mộ lục tục nhận được không ít tin nhắn chúc mừng sinh nhật, em gái của cậu Phương Chiêu Linh mượn điện thoại di động của giáo viên, gửi cho cậu một tin nhắn rất dài.

Đại ý là mặc dù ở nhà lúc nào cũng cãi nhau đấu võ mồm, nhưng lâu không gặp Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng rất nhớ cậu, rồi chúc cậu luôn vui vẻ may mắn.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ đọc tin nhắn mới phát hiện hoá ra vẫn có người nhớ tới mình.

Cậu xuống xe, đi dạo một vòng cũng không tìm được cái gì có thể mua, bèn đi đến một tiệm bánh gato có tiếng, xếp hàng hai mươi phút, mua về một cái bánh ngọt đủ mình cậu ăn, coi như là quà bản thân tự mừng sinh nhật.

Phương Chiêu Mộ và Andrew cả ngày nay không liên lạc với nhau, cậu về đến nhà, đem bánh ngọt bày trên bàn.

Đến khi ngồi xuống trước chiếc bánh, vẫn không tự chủ được mà nhớ đến cái người lúc nào cũng nói bận kia, nghĩ thầm sinh nhật vốn nên tùy hứng, liền chụp ảnh bánh ngọt, hỏi Andrew một vấn đề chính cậu cũng cảm thấy rất đần: “Viện trợ khẩn cấp! Nếu như em thắp ngọn nến này, chuông báo khói có thể vang lên không nhỉ?”

Qua mấy phút, Andrew gọi điện cho Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nghe âm báo mà mình muốn nghe truyền tới tai, mũi có chút chua xót, nói: “Alô”.

Andrew hỏi cậu: “Hôm nay là sinh nhật em?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ “Ừ” một tiếng, tay phủi phủi bàn mấy cái.

“Sao không nói sớm.” Giọng Andrew giống như có chút lo lắng và gấp gáp, không bình thản như thường ngày, trái lại làm cho Phương Chiêu Mộ lại thoải mái hơn không ít.

Phương Chiêu Mộ ngẫm nghĩ, vẫn là nói thật: “Anh gần đây không phải không thèm trả lời tin nhắn sao, em mới không nói cho anh.”

“Anh không phải…” Andrew dừng một chút, giãy dụa muốn giải thích, “Anh mấy ngày nay khá bận.”

“Ừm” Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm giác lời giải thích của người này yếu ớt chết đi được, nhưng cũng không truy cứu thêm gì nữa, chỉ nói, “Em biết mà, cám ơn anh đã gọi điện thoại cho em.”

Andrew im lặng hồi lâu, sau mới hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Hôm nay trải qua thế nào?”

“Em đi nội thành.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói thêm, “Mua bánh ngọt. Em hôm nay nhận được rất nhiều lời chúc nha, rất nhiều bạn học trước đây đều gửi tin nhắn, còn có em gái em và ba mẹ. Mẹ em trả lại tiền lì xì cho em rồi, tuy rằng chắc không dùng được đi.”

“Em gái?” Andrew hỏi cậu.

“Ừ, em ruột.” Phương Chiêu Mộ có chút kiêu ngạo mà khoe khoang với Andrew “Em gái em rất đẹp, đa tài đa nghệ, còn đang học lớp 11.”

“Vậy sao? ” Andrew thấp giọng nói, “Em cũng rất đẹp.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ ngẩn người, không trả lời, nghĩ thầm xinh đẹp nữa thì anh cũng không quá yêu thích nha.

Hai người trầm mặc chốc lát, Andrew nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Sinh nhật vui vẻ… Tiểu Mộ.”

“Cảm tạ.” Phương Chiêu Mộ theo phản xạ trả lời.

Cậu kỳ thực có rất nhiều lời muốn nói với Andrew, mấy ngày nay xảy ra nhiều chuyện như vậy vẫn chưa kịp kể. Nhưng lúc này nghe điện thoại, Phương Chiêu Mộ lại không muốn nói.

Điện thoại di động hai đầu đều yên lặng hồi lâu, Phương Chiêu Mộ đem điện thoại để sang bên, lấy cây nến cắm lên, dùng diêm thắp sáng, sau đó thuận miệng hỏi Andrew: “Anh có từng nghĩ sau này sẽ hẹn hò với kiểu người nào chưa?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ chờ đến lúc sáp nến nóng chảy rơi xuống bánh ngọt, Andrew vẫn không trả lời, Phương Chiêu Mộ cười cười, nói: “Thôi không hỏi anh nữa. Em ăn bánh đây, bye bye.”

Cậu cúp điện thoại, sau đó thổi tắt nến.

Phương Chiêu Mộ dùng dĩa hất hết nến ra, cắt một miếng, mới vừa ăn được hai miếng, đột nhiên nhận được một tin nhắn vô cùng kỳ quái, đến từ số lạ.

“Xin chào, tôi là Tống Viễn Tuần. Xe của tôi bị chết máy ở gần nhà cậu, vừa nãy mới xin người ta số của cậu, tôi hiện tại không thể nói chuyện, giao tiếp khó khăn, cậu có thể xuống tầng giúp tôi một chút được không?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ đọc đi đọc lại tin nhắn này ba lần, xác nhận mình không đọc nhầm, cảm giác Tống Viễn Tuần hình như có vấn đề, cũng quá làm người khác phiền lòng rồi đi.

Nhưng dù sao thì giúp người khác sửa xe cũng thú vị hơn một mình ngồi ăn bánh, nên là Phương Chiêu Mộ lưu số của Tống Viễn Tuần, nói mình tới ngay, rồi mặc áo khoác, chạy xuống tầng.


	18. Chapter 18

Phương Chiêu Mộ vừa xuống tầng liền hối hận, C thị xế chiều nay nhiệt độ lại bắt đầu giảm, cậu mặc áo khoác lông căn bản không ngăn được gió.

Tống Viễn Tuần lại nhắn tới, nói hắn đang ở ngã tư đầu phố.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đi trong gió lạnh, liếc mắt liền thấy xe hắn ở ven đường, đi vài bước đã ngửi thấy trong gió có mùi plastic bị đốt cháy khét nồng nặc.

Mà Tống Viễn Tuần vừa mới gửi tin nhắn cho cậu thì rất nghiêm túc đứng ở ven đường.

Thấy Phương Chiêu Mộ đến, Tống Viễn Tuần quay sang Phương Chiêu Mộ, lẳng lặng nhìn cậu, chỉ chỉ săm xe của mình.

Phương Chiêu Mộ tuy đã thi đậu bằng lái trong nước nhưng vẫn chưa lái xe lần nào, cũng không hiểu nhiều về mấy cái này, cậu đi tới vị trí cách Tống Viễn Tuần không xa, nhìn một chút, suy đoán hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần: “Là bể bánh xe sao?”

Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ gật gật đầu, giơ ra 2 ngón tay.

“Hai cái lận sao?” Phương Chiêu Mộ có chút giật mình, đồng thời còn rất đồng tình. Một cơn gió thổi đến, Phương Chiêu Mộ vừa co rúm lại, vừa hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần, “Vậy chúng ta phải làm sao bây giờ?”

Tống Viễn Tuần cao hơn Phương Chiêu Mộ nhiều, đứng trên lề đường, dựa vào ánh đèn nhìn xuống Phương Chiêu Mộ, không nói lời nào, Phương Chiêu Mộ bị hắn nhìn đến hơi sợ hãi, dời ánh mắt, tiếp tục xem xét một cái bánh bị hư, ôm cánh tay nói: “Có phải nên gọi điện cho đội cứu viện không…”

Phương Chiêu Mộ kỳ thực không có kinh nghiệm xử lý việc này, cũng không biết mình có thể hỗ trợ được cái gì.

Đột nhiên, Tống Viễn Tuần nhúc nhích một chút, Phương Chiêu Mộ quay đầu nhìn lại, liền thấy Tống Viễn Tuần cởi áo khoác mình ra, khoác lên vai cậu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ còn chưa kịp phản ứng đã được áo khoác của Tống Viễn Tuần bao lấy.

Tống Viễn Tuần khí lực lớn, còn ghé rất gần, Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng không đứng vững, bị cái áo bao trùm liền tiến về trước một bước, như yêu thương nhung nhớ hay gì mà nhào vào ngực Tống Viễn Tuần vậy.

Bên trong Tống Viễn Tuần cũng chỉ mặc mỗi cái áo sơ mi, Phương Chiêu Mộ và hắn cũng không quá thân thiết, mặc áo của hắn khiến cậu chần chừ, bèn nói với Tống Viễn Tuần: “Vẫn là anh mặc đi.”

Nói xong đang muốn cởi áo khoác Tống Viễn Tuần ra, tay lại bị Tống Viễn Tuần đè xuống.

Tống Viễn Tuần giơ điện thoại ra trước mặt Phương Chiêu Mộ, mở ghi chú ra, gõ một hàng chữ cho Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Tôi muốn tìm công ty bảo hiểm.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ “Ồ” một tiếng, Tống Viễn Tuần liền gõ chữ tiếp: “Nhờ cậu giúp tôi giải thích tình huống.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ liền “Ừ” một tiếng, hỏi hắn: “Là hai cái bánh bị bể sao?”

Tống Viễn Tuần trả lời “Đúng vậy”, rồi tiếp tục giải thích tình huống của xe cho Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Cái áo khoác choàng thêm cho Phương Chiêu Mộ tuy rằng không quá dày, lại rất chắn gió, Phương Chiêu Mộ không còn lạnh như vừa nãy, đứng ở một bên nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần gõ chữ cho cậu.

Gió trên đường rất lớn, Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần chỉ mặc mỗi áo sơ mi phong phanh, không suy nghĩ nhiều mà đụng mu bàn tay của Tống Viễn Tuần, Tống Viễn Tuần dừng gõ chữ, nhìn sang Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Phương Chiêu Mộ lập tức rút tay về, mà tay Tống Viễn Tuần quả thật rất lạnh, Phương Chiêu Mộ không nhịn được đề nghị: “Bằng không trước đến nhà tôi đi, ven đường quá lạnh.”

Tống Viễn Tuần một giây sau liền tắt điện thoại, nhìn sang Phương Chiêu Mộ, một bộ cậu mau mau dẫn đường.

Phương Chiêu Mộ thấy thế ngẩn ra, cậu chưa bao giờ thấy người nào không khách khí như thế. Có điều ngày sinh nhật bánh ngọt cũng không kịp ăn liền chạy xuống tầng, ở giữa trời gió lạnh giúp một bạn học quan hệ không quá tốt bị mất giọng xử lý cái ô tô bị trục trặc của anh ta, cũng coi như nhân sinh kỳ ngộ.

“Có điều nhà tôi rất nhỏ, còn có chút bừa bộn nữa.” Phương Chiêu Mộ vừa ở phía trước dẫn đường cho Tống Viễn Tuần, vừa nhắc nhở anh ta.

Tống Viễn Tuần đi bên người Phương Chiêu Mộ, đi ở phía ngoài, hơi nghiêng mặt sang nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ, gật đầu ra vẻ đã biết.

Bộ dạng Phương Chiêu Mộ mặc áo khoác của Tống Viễn Tuần đi bộ có chút ngốc nghếch, còn nghiêng đầu nói chuyện với anh.

Ngữ điệu của cậu lúc nói chuyện với Andrew, cùng lúc nói chuyện với Tống Viễn Tuần không giống nhau.

Nói chuyện với Tống Viễn Tuần, Phương Chiêu Mộ dùng giọng giải quyết việc chung, tâm tình bình ổn. Còn nửa tiếng đồng hồ trước, lúc nói Andrew “Không trả lời tin nhắn”, giấu cũng giấu không nổi không vui cùng oán giận, tới khi gặp Tống Viễn Tuần, lại đã cất hết đi, không tìm ra chút cảm giác ái muội nào.

Phương Chiêu Mộ cởi áo khoác Tống Viễn Tuần ra, treo lên giá áo bên cạnh, sau đó cũng cởi cả áo khoác của mình, treo cạnh áo khoác của Tống Viễn Tuần.

Cậu có lẽ không nghĩ tới sẽ có người tới phòng, trong tủ giày chỉ có một đôi dép lê, cậu đưa cho Tống Viễn Tuần đi, còn mình thì xỏ tất đứng ở trên sàn nhà.

Tống Viễn Tuần không muốn đi dép lê của cậu, Phương Chiêu Mộ nghĩ hắn ngại, liền khách khí nói: “Không sao, anh cứ đi đi.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ rất thích mặc áo lông mềm rộng rãi, trong phòng ấm áp, có thêm cậu, nơi đó giống như sẽ tăng thêm chút khí tức khiến người ta không muốn rời đi.

Cậu nói chuyện khiến người khác không cách nào từ chối, Tống Viễn Tuần không tự chủ được đi dép lê vào.

Phòng Phương Chiêu Mộ liếc mắt một cái liền có thể xem hết toàn bộ.

Tống Viễn Tuần nhận ra căn phòng này, Phương Chiêu Mộ lần trước mặc áo ngủ, ở trên giường video chat với hắn ở đây.

Phương Chiêu Mộ còn ép Tốn Viễn Tuần khen khuyên tai cậu đẹp —— khuyên tai cậu thích đều do Tống Viễn Tuần tự mình chọn cả, thức ăn ngoài là Tống Viễn Tuần cho nhà hàng rất nhiều tiền típ đưa tới, tin nhắn lén lén lút lút gửi ở phòng thực nghiệm đều truyền tới điện thoại của Tống Viễn Tuần.

Chẳng qua Phương Chiêu Mộ cái gì cũng không biết, là Phương Chiêu Mộ nghĩ sai rồi mà thôi.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đổi ráp trải giường, trên bàn bày bánh ngọt, Tống Viễn Tuần đập đập vai Phương Chiêu Mộ, gõ chữ hỏi cậu: “Hôm nay là sinh nhật cậu?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ sửng sốt một chút, thừa nhận, còn thuận miệng hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần: “Ăn bánh ga-tô không?”

“Sinh nhật vui vẻ.” Tống Viễn Tuần chúc cậu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ lễ phép cẩn thận, nói cám ơn Tống Viễn Tuần. Anh lại đánh chữ hỏi cậu: “Có điều ước gì không?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn mấy chữ kia, lại dời tầm mắt, nói: “Tôi giờ định gọi cho công ty bảo hiểm, phải nói như thế nào nhỉ.”

Ngữ khí của cậu cho Tống Viễn Tuần cảm giác Phương Chiêu Mộ muốn nhanh nhanh tiễn hắn đi.

Phương Chiêu Mộ tìm giấy bút cho Tống Viễn Tuần để Tống Viễn Tuần viết.

Anh tìm được số điện thoại của công ty bảo hiểm, cậu gọi qua, giải thích tình huống của Tống Viễn Tuần cho đối phương.

Mới đầu chỉ bể một bánh, Tống Viễn Tuần tự mình thay bánh dự phòng, nhưng không lâu sau lại bể thêm cái nữa, hắn cho là bị trục trặc nào khác, liền lái một đoạn ngắn nữa, đến khi đèn cảnh báo sáng toàn bộ mới dừng lại, vừa mở cửa đã ngửi thấy mùi khét lẹt.

Đối phương nói sẽ cử người và xe tải đến, khoảng chừng ba mươi phút nữa sẽ tới.

Gọi điện thoại xong, Phương Chiêu Mộ cắt cho Tống Viễn Tuần một miếng bánh ngọt, lại rót cho hắn một cốc nước, nhìn thấy trên tay trái Tống Viễn Tuần có vết trầy da, hình như là vết thương mới, liền chỉ nó hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần: “Anh vừa mới bị thương sao?”

Tống Viễn Tuần viết cho cậu: “Lúc thay bánh vô tình đụng phải cái kích rỉ.”

“Cái kích cũng rỉ được à,” Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần với biểu tình rất chi bất đắc dĩ, so với vừa nãy lúc Tống Viễn Tuần hỏi cậu điều ước sinh nhật là gì thì sinh động hơn một chút, dạy dỗ Tống Viễn Tuần, “Vậy thì phải tiêu độc ngay, còn phải tiêm phòng nữa, anh không biết sao ?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ đến tủ đồ y tế nhỏ tìm hòm thuốc, lại cất bánh ngọt trên bàn đi, mới để hòm thuốc lên bàn, rồi bảo Tống Viễn Tuần đưa tay ra cho cậu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ hai gò má có chút hồng, đôi môi cũng đỏ hơn người thường, dù có rũ mắt, cũng có thể nhìn thấy thủy quang trong mắt và trên môi cậu.

Tống Viễn Tuần nghĩ, hắn ít nhất tuyệt đối không phải người duy nhất nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ lâu mà hít thở không thông.

Phương Chiêu Mộ không nói nhiều với Tống Viễn Tuần, Tống Viễn Tuần đưa tay cho cậu, Phương Chiêu Mộ liền một tay nắm lòng bàn tay hắn, một tay cầm rượu sát trùng tiêu độc cho hắn.

Tay Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng rất mềm, nghĩ tới đây, Tống Viễn Tuần tay co lại, bắt được ngón tay trái của Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Phương Chiêu Mộ lấy làm kinh hãi, dời rượu sát trùng đi, hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần: “Rất đau sao?”

Tống Viễn Tuần buông tay, chậm rãi gật gật đầu.

“Vậy tôi sẽ nhẹ tay hơn. ” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói, nở nụ cười với Tống Viễn Tuần nói “Anh vậy mà lại sợ đau như thế.”

Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn khuôn mặt tươi cười của Phương Chiêu Mộ, suy nghĩ vài giây, kiên trì viết cho cậu: “Bí mật.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ cười cười, cậu cách Tống Viễn Tuần không tới hai mươi cm, đôi mắt cong cong, nhanh chóng cam đoan với Tống Viễn Tuần: “Được, sẽ không nói đâu.”

Dứt lời liền cúi đầu lấy rượu sát trùng chà xát một vòng quanh vết thương, dán cho Tống Viễn Tuần một tấm băng gạc rồi nhìn anh nói: “Còn phải đi tiêm phòng bệnh uốn ván.”

Tống Viễn Tuần viết cho cậu: “Được.”


	19. Chapter 19

Xử lý xong vết thương, Phương Chiêu Mộ quay người đóng tủ thuốc, điện thoại Tống Viễn Tuần vẫn để một bên chợt rung lên, là Triệu Hàm gọi đến.

Tống Viễn Tuần đơn giản thô bạo cúp điện thoại, gửi tin nhắn cho Triệu Hàm: “Tự đón xe đến nhà mình.”

Triệu Hàm hỏi hắn: “Cậu đang sửa xe hả? Thế tớ đến chỗ sửa xe.”

“Đừng đến.” Tống Viễn Tuần chỉ trả lời hai chữ, bởi vì Phương Chiêu Mộ đã đóng xong tủ thuốc, đang quay lại đây.

Vừa rồi hắn nhờ Phương Chiêu Mộ nói với nhân viên bảo hiểm, không hoàn toàn là giả, chẳng qua cũng không toàn bộ là thật.

Hai ngày trước, Triệu Hàm gọi cho Tống Viễn Tuần, nói muốn tới nhà hắn ở nhờ mấy ngày, mắt phải Tống Viễn Tuần liền bắt đầu nháy.

Trời mới tảng sáng, sau khi vượt qua cái ổ voi trên đường, xe Tống Viễn Tuần bắt đầu cảnh báo lốp không ổn.

Chiều nay anh đi thăm một vị trưởng bối, mới lái từ nhà trưởng bối ra không lâu thì một cái bánh bị bể. Nhà trưởng bối ở vùng ngoại ô, Tống Viễn Tuần liền xuống xe tự mình thay săm xe. Mở cốp sau ra nhìn, lốp dự bị không căng, chỉ có thể tạm thời thay lốp, sau đó phải đến cửa hàng đổi lần nữa. Tống Viễn Tuần làm xong, đang đến tiệm sửa chữa gần nhất, lúc sắp đến thì lại qua một cái ổ voi, áp đo lường lốp xe lại cảnh báo liên hồi.

Tống Viễn Tuần dừng lại xem, lại bể một bánh, hắn đang định tìm người đến đưa xe đi thì Phương Chiêu Mộ gửi tin nhắn cho hắn.

Hắn và Phương Chiêu Mộ nói chuyện xong liền nhìn xe mình, trong lòng đột nhiên linh quang chợt lóe, lên xe đi tiếp, đi qua điểm sửa chữa cũng không dừng, lúc gần đến nhà Phương Chiêu Mộ, cái bánh bể kia đã bị mài đến trục xe, cảnh báo vang lên không ngừng.

Tống Viễn Tuần xuống xe nhìn nhìn, thấy cũng giông giống tình huống bất ngờ thật, liền lập tức gửi tin nhắn Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Tái ông thất mã*, không biết là hoạ hay phúc, có lúc gặp vận rủi là vì chuẩn bị cho vận may sắp tới.

 _*Tái ông thất mã_ : _“Tái ông thất mã, an tri họa phúc”, một câu chuyện xưa của Trung Quốc được nhắc đến trong sách của Hoài Nam Tử. Chuyện kể về một ông lão ở biên giới có cơ duyên hội ngộ cùng con ngựa Hồ, gây nên những tai nạn ngoài ý muốn.Vô tình được một con ngựa không tốn tiền, nhưng con trai lại vì nó mà ngã ngựa tật nguyền; không biết là tốt hay xấu nhưng ngay sau đó có chiến sự, con trai ông vì bị gãy chân mà ko phải tòng quân. Từ đây mới có điển cố tái ông thất mã…_

Chỉ bể có hai cái bánh xe, Tống Viễn Tuần liền danh chính ngôn thuận bước vào cửa nhà Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Phương Chiêu Mộ rửa sạch tay đi đến, thấy Tống Viễn Tuần tư thế vô cùng gò bó ngồi trên tấm thảm trải sàn. Phương Chiêu Mộ ngồi xuống đối diện, nhìn anh vẫn luôn sừng sững bất động, trong lòng nói đại thiếu gia chính là đại thiếu gia, cái gì cũng cần có người hầu hạ, liền lấy bánh ngọt vừa mới cất ra, đưa cho Tống Viễn Tuần, nói: “Không ăn sao?”

Tống Viễn Tuần liếc mắt nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ một cái, cúi đầu ăn vài miếng, liền viết cho Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Điều ước của cậu là gì.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ không rõ lắm Tống Viễn Tuần hỏi cái này làm gì, điều ước của cậu không có một xu quan hệ với Tống Viễn Tuần, cậu lắc đầu một cái, nói: “Không có.”

Tống Viễn Tuần cũng không ép cậu nữa, buông bút xuống, tiếp tục ăn.

Hai người im lặng ăn bánh ngọt, điện thoại Tống Viễn Tuần lần nữa vang lên, hắn cầm lên nhìn một chút, đưa cho Phương Chiêu Mộ, Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn thấy người liên lạc là nhân viên bảo hiểm, liền nhận nghe, đối phương nói mình đến chỗ để xe rồi, bảo Phương Chiêu Mộ và Tống Viễn Tuần xuống đây.

Phương Chiêu Mộ cúp điện thoại, điện thoại Tống Viễn Tuần lại đột nhiên chấn động nữa, Phương Chiêu Mộ bị giật mình tay run một cái nhấn nút nghe, đối phương hỏi cậu: “Cậu có ở nhà không thế?”

“A… Cái kia…” Phương Chiêu Mộ ngẩn ngơ, giơ điện thoại ra xa xem, trên điện thoại di động là hai chữ “Triệu Hàm” liền nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần, do dự hỏi hắn, “Phải giúp anh tiếp điện thoại sao?”

Tống Viễn Tuần cũng nhìn thấy tên Triệu Hàm, biểu tình trên khuôn mặt khựng lại một chút, đưa tay phải ra với Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Phương Chiêu Mộ không hiểu hắn có ý gì, mà người bên kia cũng quỷ dị trầm mặc một hồi, mới hỏi: “Cậu là ai vậy?”

Tống Viễn Tuần đợi vài giây, thấy Phương Chiêu Mộ không phản ứng kịp, liền duỗi tay nắm lấy cổ tay Phương Chiêu Mộ lấy đi điện thoại di động, nhấn kết thúc cuộc gọi, gửi tin cho đối phương, sau đó đứng lên.

Phương Chiêu Mộ theo Tống Viễn Tuần xuống lầu, đụng phải nhân viên bảo hiểm, Tống Viễn Tuần ký vào tờ khai, nhân viên bảo hiểm liền đem xe của anh chở đi.

“Được rồi.” Phương Chiêu Mộ đứng ở rìa đường, nói với Tống Viễn Tuần “Vậy anh bây giờ đón xe trở về sao?”

Tống Viễn Tuần lại gõ chữ cho cậu, hỏi: “Cùng tôi ăn một bữa cơm đi.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng không muốn một mình ở cạnh Tống Viễn Tuần quá lâu, lắc đầu một cái, nói: “Không cần đâu, tôi muốn lên tầng đi ngủ.”

“Coi như là tôi cám ơn cậu.” Tống Viễn Tuần không cho cậu đi, lại gõ chữ cho cậu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ ngẩng đầu nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần, nhìn thẳng vào con mắt của hắn từ chối: “Không cần, tôi cũng không giúp anh được cái gì, không cần cảm ơn, hơn nữa tôi có chút mệt.”

Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ chốc lát, gật gật đầu, vừa vặn ven đường chạy tới một chiếc taxi trống, hắn liền phất tay với Phương Chiêu Mộ, ngồi lên xe.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đi lên nhà, không có Tống Viễn Tuần, căn phòng liền rỗng hơn, Phương Chiêu Mộ thậm chí còn cảm thấy nhà mình lớn hơn không ít đấy.

Cậu rót chén nước, cắt cho mình một miếng bánh ngọt nhỏ, chậm rãi ăn. Lúc này, Andrew gửi tin đến cho cậu, hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ, đã thắp nến chưa?

Phương Chiêu Mộ suy nghĩ một chút, vẫn trả lời hắn: “Thắp rồi.”

“Ước gì vậy?” Andrew hỏi.

Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm thấy hôm nay mình bị hỏi về điều ước hơi bị nhiều, kỳ thực biết thì thế nào, cho dù điều ước của cậu quả thật là về Andrew thì sao chứ, Andrew cũng không nhất định có thể giúp gì được.

Cho nên cậu liền nói với Andrew: “Ước rất nhiều, nhưng có lẽ đều không thực hiện được.”

“Em nói tôi nghe một chút.” Andrew cố chấp trả lời.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn tin nhắn của Andrew mà sững sờ trong chốc lát, mới từng chữ từng chữ gõ: “Hi vọng những chuyện hứa hẹn với người nào đó, có thể làm được một hai việc.”

Qua không bao lâu, Andrew liền gọi điện cho cậu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhận.

“Người nào đó em nói là anh sao?” Andrew trực tiếp hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Trước khi Phương Chiêu Mộ giúp Tống Viễn Tuần vừa mới nói chuyện với Andrew, giờ nghe lại cảm thấy như rất lâu rồi không nghe được thanh âm của Andrew.

Chỉ là nghe được giọng nói, Phương Chiêu Mộ lại cảm thấy trong lòng có rất nhiều thương tâm cùng không cam lòng không nói thành lời.

Andrew có lẽ đang ở bên ngoài, có tiếng gió, có lá cây lay động cùng tiếng ô tô chạy, rất có khả năng là ở Settle, khiến Phương Chiêu Mộ có chút nhớ nhung.

Cậu cũng muốn như người đi đường đi qua bên người Andrew, nhìn bộ dáng Andrew gọi điện thoại cho cậu, mới có hi vọng nhìn thấy một chút suy nghĩ chân thật của Andrew đối với cậu.

“Phải thì sao?” Phương Chiêu Mộ hỏi ngược lại Andrew.

“Nếu như phải” Andrew nói, “Anh sẽ làm cùng em.”

“Làm gì chứ.” Phương Chiêu Mộ rầu rĩ nói.

“Không phải muốn xem bộ phim ba tháng sau chiếu kia sao, để anh dẫn em đi nội thành xem.” Andrew từng việc một nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ “Đi thủy cung, cùng xem cá, cùng đi dạo chợ, cùng ăn cơm tình nhân, buổi tối mang em tản bộ ở T giáo, cùng nhau làm một lần đi.”

Từ khi quen biết đến bây giờ, Phương Chiêu Mộ chưa từng nghe hắn một hơi nói nhiều lời như vậy.

Phương Chiêu Mộ lẳng lặng nghe, tim đập thình thịch bởi vì Andrew nhớ kỹ mà đập loạn xạ, tâm tình hỏng bét một tuần nay cũng biến đâu mất.

Không nghĩ tới Andrew thường ngày âm trầm, tán gẫu với mình lại cái gì cũng nhớ kỹ, cũng không biết đơn thuần là trí nhớ tốt hay là vẫn luôn nghiêm túc lắng nghe.

Phương Chiêu Mộ phát hiện mình quả thật quá dễ dỗ, bởi vì cậu đột nhiên lại vui vẻ đến muốn bay lên, cảm thấy cái sinh nhật này cũng không có tệ như vậy.

Andrew báo cáo xong các hạng mục công việc, Phương Chiêu Mộ khẽ khàng hỏi: “Vậy anh nói chúng ta làm gì trước tiên?”

“Trước tiên gặp mặt đi.” Andrew nói.

Đáp án của Andrew tìm không ra sai lầm, Phương Chiêu Mộ liền nở nụ cười, cực kỳ mong đợi nói với Andrew: “Được, trước tiên gặp mặt nhau đã.”

Cậu lại hỏi Andrew: “Anh bây giờ đang trên đường sao, tan làm rồi?”

“Ừm.” Andrew đơn giản đáp.

“Bên kia có lạnh không?” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói.

“Không lạnh, ” Andrew trả lời “Chỗ em lạnh à?”

“Rất lạnh, em ở bên ngoài xếp hàng gần nửa tiếng mua bánh ngọt.” Phương Chiêu Mộ oán giận nói “Vừa nãy xuống tầng, gió còn lớn hơn cả buổi chiều, có điều bánh ngọt ăn ngon lắm.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ thử thăm dò nói tên tiệm bánh gato, hỏi Andrew từng ăn chưa.

Andrew hôm nay giống như đột nhiên thông suốt, nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ là mình chưa từng ăn, còn nói: “Gặp mặt anh dẫn em đi ăn.”

“Vậy ai là người xếp hàng.” Phương Chiêu Mộ cúi đầu cầm dĩa đâm đâm bánh ngọt, cậu cắn môi, làm sao cũng không khống chế được nụ cười nở rộ trên môi.

“Anh xếp hàng.” Andrew nói, “Em ngồi trong xe chờ, anh đi xếp hàng.”


	20. Chapter 20

Tống Viễn Tuần đang đi trên đường.

Hắn bảo tài xế taxi dừng ở ven đường, chỗ cách nhà một km rồi xuống xe, vừa trò chuyện với Phương Chiêu Mộ, vừa đi về nhà.

Tống Viễn Tuần nghĩ, không chừng gió thổi có thể khiến hắn tỉnh táo hơn một chút.

Có trong một giây, Tống Viễn Tuần rất muốn nói thật, đó là lúc Phương Chiêu Mộ hỏi hắn có lạnh hay không.

Thế nhưng ảo giác quá đẹp, một giây sau, Tống Viễn Tuần lại bắt đầu lưu luyến tình cảm hư huyễn không bền chắc này, lưu luyến cảm giác Phương Chiêu Mộ vì thái độ của hắn mà thấp tha thấp thỏm, vì hắn xa lánh mà ưu phiền.

Lừa dối tuần hoàn lặp lại, giống như ma túy.

Tống Viễn Tuần đã nếm thử qua.

Trong thế giới của Phương Chiêu Mộ, không có người như Tống Viễn Tuần.

Phương Chiêu Mộ tán gẫu với Andrew, đem việc giúp Tống Viễn Tuần nói thành “Vừa nãy xuống lầu”. Trong lòng Tống Viễn Tuần biết, Phương Chiêu Mộ không phải sợ Andrew hiểu lầm, cậu đơn thuần cho rằng điều này chỉ là nhạc đệm, không đáng nhắc tới.

Muốn đổi trắng thay đen, biến Andrew trong lòng Phương Chiêu Mộ thành Tống Viễn Tuần, là việc không thể thực hiện được, bởi vì Phương Chiêu Mộ không muốn, là rõ rành rành không muốn.

Hôm nay là sinh nhật Phương Chiêu Mộ mà bản thân Tống Viễn Tuần quanh co lòng vòng không mời nổi Phương Chiêu Mộ ăn một bữa ăn khuya, không thể làm gì khác hơn là để Andrew xuất hiện khiến Phương Chiêu Mộ dễ chịu hơn một chút.

Cái khác thì chờ qua hôm nay rồi quyết định.

Đi tới bên một chiếc đèn đường rất cao, Tống Viễn Tuần ngừng lại, nghe Phương Chiêu Mộ nói.

Không khí rất lạnh, Phương Chiêu Mộ lại thấy ấm áp lắm, Phương Chiêu Mộ đã khôi phục bộ dạng nhiệt tình như tuần trước, nói với Tống Viễn Tuần: “Nếu nguyện vọng này thực hiện được, vậy em quyết định ước một lần nữa.”

“Được. ” Tống Viễn Tuần nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ “Lại thắp nến một lần nữa.”

“Nhưng nếu thắp lại thì có mất linh không?” Phương Chiêu Mộ lại bắt đầu xoắn xuýt.

“Không sao.” Tống Viễn Tuần cực kỳ hào phóng, hắn nói “Chỉ cần không phải muốn sao muốn trăng, anh đều có thể làm được, em đều có thể ước.”

Qua một hồi, Phương Chiêu Mộ nhẹ nhàng nói với Tống Viễn Tuần: “Nếu như muốn trăng thật thì sao.”

“…” Tống Viễn Tuần bị Phương Chiêu Mộ như vậy làm mê mẩn, khoác lác cũng vô sự tự thông, hạ bút thành văn, “Anh nỗ lực hái.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ ở bên đầu kia rất vui vẻ cười rộ lên, nói Andrew anh quê mua quá rồi, hỏi hắn có phải xem mấy quyển bảo điển tình yêu thập kỷ 90 trong phòng trò chuyện trên mạng hay không. Tống Viễn Tuần không thừa nhận, Phương Chiêu Mộ bèn nói sang việc khác.

Đi vào trong sân, Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn thấy một người ngồi xổm trước cửa nhà hắn.

Triệu Hàm mở đèn hành lang, ngồi xổm trên bậc thang hút thuốc như thằng côn đồ. Thấy Tống Viễn Tuần đi tới, Triệu Hàm dập tắt thuốc lá lên cột đá cẩm thạch, hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần: “Ây dà, đi hẹn hò với tiểu Mu về rồi hử?”

Tống Viễn Tuần chấn động, nhìn chằm chằm Triệu Hàm, nghĩ đến vừa nãy Phương Chiêu Mộ nhận điện thoại của Triệu Hàm, nửa ngày mới mắng một câu.

Triệu Hàm cũng sững sờ, hắn tỉ mỉ quan sát sắc mặt của Tống Viễn Tuần, “Đệt” một tiếng, nói: “Không phải thật sự là cậu ta đấy chứ?”

Tống Viễn Tuần đẩy Triệu Hàm ra, mở cửa nhà, Triệu Hàm theo hắn vào trong, hắn đành hỏi Triệu Hàm: “Có chuyện gì?”

“…” Triệu Hàm lắc lắc đầu, nói “Vốn nghĩ đang ở thành phố C thì thử xứng đôi với cậu ta xem sao…”

Tống Viễn Tuần bật đèn, quay sang mặt không thay đổi nhìn Triệu Hàm, Triệu Hàm bị ánh mắt của hắn dọa sợ, vội vã xua tay giải thích: “Mình đùa thôi, đùa thôi.”

“Đến thành phố C làm gì?” Tống Viễn Tuần hỏi hắn.

“Sao lại không hoan nghênh mình thế.” Triệu Hàm lảng tránh vấn đề của Tống Viễn Tuần, không khách khí đi tới tủ rượu trong phòng ăn chọn một bình rượu, rồi lại đi lấy thùng đá, cùng Tống Viễn Tuần uống “Không phải, cậu nói cậu gặp mặt rồi mà lại không mang về đây, rốt cuộc có phải đàn ông không đấy hả.”

Tống Viễn Tuần nhận cốc, uống được một ngụm thì chuông nhà hắn vang lên, Tống Viễn Tuần đứng dậy đi mở cửa.

Tống Viễn Tuần đặt điện thoại di động một bên quầy bar, hắn vừa đi, màn hình liền sáng, Triệu Hàm đến gần xem, là một tin nhắn đến từ phần mềm nào đó kia.

Triệu Hàm luôn luôn tay tiện, cũng biết mật mã của Tống Viễn Tuần, hắn liếc mắt nhìn hành lang một cái, mơ hồ nghe thấy giọng Tống Viễn Tuần trò chuyện với người khác, cảm thấy Tống Viễn Tuần trong thời gian ngắn sẽ không trở lại, liền trực tiếp cầm điện thoại di động lên, mở ra xem.

Hắn nhấn vào phần mềm, chỉ thấy Mu nhắn cho Tống Viễn Tuần: “Andrew, em muốn tới gặp anh.”

Mu âm thanh thật sự rất dễ nghe, Triệu Hàm nghe hai lần, không trượt lên xem ghi chép tán gẫu của hai người, chỉ sợ thiên hạ chưa đủ loạn mà trả lời: “Lúc nào?”

“Luận văn của em sắp viết xong, tuần này cũng không cần đi phòng thực nghiệm” Mu hỏi, “Anh ngày nào cũng bận sao?”

Triệu Hàm uống một ngụm rượu, tập trung tinh thần trả lời: “Em đến rồi anh sẽ không bận.”

“Thật hay giả thế” Mu nghe vậy rất cao hứng, qua vài giây, lại gửi tới một tin nhắn thoại “Vậy em liền mua vé, ngày mai.”

Triệu Hàm không biết cậu mua vé gì, có thể là vé xe đi, có điều hắn vẫn nhớ lại ngữ khí của Tống Viễn Tuần, trả lời Mu: “Được, anh chờ em.”

Không lâu lắm, Tống Viễn Tuần ôm một hộp quà trở lại, là hàng xóm mới đưa đến.

Triệu Hàm khoanh chân ngồi ở một bên, nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần ngồi xuống, liền ho khan một tiếng, tranh công nói: “Mình đã đem tiểu Mu của cậu lừa tới đây cho cậu rồi.”

Tống Viễn Tuần sửng sốt một chút, hỏi hắn: “Cái gì?”

Triệu Hàm chỉ chỉ điện thoại của Tống Viễn Tuần bên cạnh, nói: “Tự cậu xem đi.”

Tống Viễn Tuần cầm lên nhìn thoáng, sắc mặt đột ngột thay đổi.

Phương Chiêu Mộ tâm tình rất tốt, cậu tùy tiện liếc mắt nhìn web chính thức của công ty hàng không, lướt đến vé giá đặc biệt ngày mai đến Settle, sau khi hỏi Andrew xong, mua lại, cậu tuần này muốn tới Settle chơi ba ngày.

Ở nhà sắp xếp lại ít thứ, Phương Chiêu Mộ không nhịn được ngồi bên giường, hỏi Andrew: “Anh ở nơi nào, ngày mai thật sự không tăng ca sao, bằng không cho em địa chỉ, em tự đến khách sạn của anh.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ đợi một lát không thấy Andrew trả lời, bèn tiếp tục sắp xếp đồ đạc.

Dù rất muốn gặp mặt, nhưng trong lòng Phương Chiêu Mộ vẫn có chút khẩn trương cùng sợ sệt, dù sao trên internet luôn có người đăng tin bị bạn trên mạng lừa tình lừa tiền gì đó, cậu thậm chí chưa từng thấy mặt Andrew, theo một nghĩa nào đó mà nói, hai người còn có thể tính là người xa lạ.

Phương Chiêu Mộ có chút lo âu, dừng tay đang gấp quần áo, có chút xoắn xuýt hỏi Andrew: “Trước khi gặp mặt có thể gọi video một chút không?”

Andrew đột nhiên gọi tới cho cậu, Phương Chiêu Mộ nhận, Andrew hỏi cậu: “Em mua vé máy bay chưa?”

“Rồi.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói.

“Số hiệu là gì?” Andrew lại hỏi.

Phương Chiêu Mộ liếc mắt nhìn đơn đặt hàng, đọc số hiệu chuyến bay cho Andrew, lại nói dự tính lúc hạ cánh, Andrew trầm mặc.

“Làm sao vậy?” Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm thấy tâm tình Andrew không đúng, liền hỏi hắn, “Thời gian không tiện sao?”

“Ừ.” Andrew nói rất chậm, giống như đang nén giận “Anh ngày mai không thể tới đón em.”

Vừa rồi người này còn nói Phương Chiêu Mộ đến thì sẽ không bận, hiện tại lại nói thời gian không tiện, Phương Chiêu Mộ tâm lý chênh lệch rất lớn, cũng do dự hơn một chút.

Cậu dừng một chút, thử hỏi Andrew: “Andrew, anh có phải là không muốn em tới hay không.”

Andrew không lên tiếng.

Phương Chiêu Mộ khó nói được tâm tình mình bây giờ là gì, nếu phải hình dung, thì hẳn là có chút chán nản.

“Vậy em hủy vé máy bay.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói.

Trên thực tế vé máy bay cậu mua không thể hủy, nhưng lúc này cũng chẳng còn lí do thoái thác nào khác.

“Không cần. ” Andrew một lát sau mới mở miệng nói “Không phải không muốn em tới.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ cúp điện thoại, tâm trầm xuống hơn nửa, mong đợi gặp mặt ngày mai không còn nhiều như nửa tiếng trước.

Cậu cảm thấy trong mấy phút ngắn ngủi trò chuyện với cậu ban nãy, Andrew giống như đã hạ quyết tâm nào đó, mà đến tột cùng là quyết tâm gì, Phương Chiêu Mộ lại chẳng chút đầu mối.

Dù sao vé cũng đã mua rồi, vậy thì đi thôi.


	21. Chapter 21

Phương Chiêu Mộ đặt chân lên nơi cách tám múi giờ lúc ba giờ chiều.

Settle đổ mưa, trong hành lý của Phương Chiêu Mộ lại không có ô.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đăng ký trước, Andrew gửi địa chỉ khách sạn đến, Phương Chiêu Mộ xem bản đồ, chỗ đó cách sân bay có chút xa, mà Phương Chiêu Mộ lại sợ chính mình ngồi giao thông công cộng sẽ không biết đường, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, vẫn là gọi xe.

Ngồi vào trong xe, Phương Chiêu Mộ nói với Andrew: “Em đến rồi.”

Andrew rất nhanh gọi lại cho cậu, hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Lên xe rồi?”

Xe taxi chạy, cảnh vật chậm rãi lùi về sau, giọng Andrew nhẹ nhàng, Phương Chiêu Mộ nghe không ra Andrew ở nơi nào, cũng phân không rõ thái độ của hắn, liền “Ừ” một tiếng, ngáp một cái, hỏi Andrew: “Em đi xe tới đó phải mất bao lâu vậy?”

Andrew dừng một chút nói: “Nếu như không kẹt xe, khoảng bốn mươi phút.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ ngồi máy bay lâu, tư thế nào cũng cảm thấy khó chịu, bèn mở cửa sổ xe ra chút để thông khí, hỏi: “Anh chừng nào thì đến chỗ hẹn, em vào đó thế nào?”

“Anh cũng đang trên đường đến đó.” Andrew nói, “Thẻ mở cửa phòng đặt ở quầy lễ tân, em nói cho lễ tân số phòng, họ sẽ đưa thẻ cho em.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ ngoan ngoãn nói “Vâng”, lại hỏi Andrew: “Vậy anh bao lâu nữa sẽ tới?”

“Anh cũng không biết.” Andrew nói, “Em trực tiếp lấy thẻ lên phòng đi.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ nói đã biết, cúp điện thoại ngẩn người nhìn bên ngoài.

Đến khách sạn, Phương Chiêu Mộ theo lời Andrew nói đến trước quầy lễ tân, nhân viên lễ tân vừa nghe số phòng liền hiểu, cầm một cái thẻ mở cửa phòng đưa cho cậu, cũng không hỏi nhiều.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đến chỗ thang máy, nhìn bốn phía, lòng nói công ty Andrew làm có lẽ rất lớn, nếu không đi công tác cũng không ở nơi như này.

Đi vào trong thang máy, cậu gửi tin cho Andrew, nói mình đang lên phòng. Andrew ở tầng 28, tốc độ thang máy rất nhanh, không bao lâu đã đến. Không chờ được Andrew trả lời, Phương Chiêu Mộ có chút mất tự nhiên lôi kéo valy, cậu theo số trên thẻ, tìm được phòng, quét một cái, mở cửa.

Trong phòng đen kịt một màu, Phương Chiêu Mộ đi vào, cửa liền khép lại, cậu cái gì cũng không thấy được.

Phương Chiêu Mộ sợ tối, hơn nữa cũng không biết Andrew có ở bên trong hay không, tâm lý căng thẳng, cũng không dám bước về phía trước, thậm chí còn muốn chạy.

Cậu đưa tay phía trước cũng không thấy được năm ngón, nhỏ giọng kêu một câu: “Andrew?”

Đợi một chốc, không ai đáp lại, Phương Chiêu Mộ thoáng thở phào nhẹ nhõm, cho là Andrew vẫn chưa trở về phòng, liền giơ tay lên, đang định mò lên vách tường xem có chốt mở đèn không, chợt nghe cách đó không xa vang lên tiếng nói cậu rất quen thuộc: “Tiểu Mộ.”

Đây là lần đầu tiên Phương Chiêu Mộ mặt đối mặt nghe âm thanh của Andrew, tim Phương Chiêu Mộ trong nháy mắt liền đập nhanh hơn.

Âm thanh của Andrew so với trong điện thoại nghe vào lập thể hơn rất nhiều, vừa nghe đến hai chữ “Tiểu Mộ”, Phương Chiêu Mộ đã có thể suy ra bộ dạng Andrew đứng nơi đó rồi. Cũng không biết Andrew cao hơn cậu bao nhiêu, chỉ xem hình không nhìn ra được.

“Tại sao không bật đèn lên?” Phương Chiêu Mộ do do dự dự buông cánh tay đang dò dẫm xuống, dựa vào tường đi về phía trước, hỏi hắn.

“Sợ dọa đến em.” Giọng Andrew cách đó rất gần, theo như bố cục huyền quan vừa nãy khi Phương Chiêu Mộ đẩy cửa ra nhìn được, Andrew hẳn đang đứng ở cuối phòng.

“Sao vậy được. ” Andrew nói cực kỳ nghiêm túc, Phương Chiêu Mộ nghe mà nở nụ cười, động viên Andrew nói “Anh quá khoa trương rồi, gan em lớn lắm, sẽ không bị dọa đâu.”

Cậu mò mẫm tiến về phía trước một bước, đột nhiên bắt được cánh tay một người, mới biết Andrew hóa ra cách cậu gần như vậy.

Phương Chiêu Mộ buông tay ra, lại bị Andrew trở tay nắm lấy.

“Lá gan rất lớn?” Andrew hỏi ngược lại cậu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ từ trong ngữ khí của Andrew nghe ra ý giễu cợt, phô trương thanh thế nói: “Anh có ý gì? Nói rõ cho em.”

Andrew không lên tiếng, chỉ cười cười.

Trong phòng tối, xúc cảm trở nên nhạy bén, chỉ là bị Andrew hơi hơi dùng sức nắm cổ tay, Phương Chiêu Mộ lại miệng khô lưỡi khô, cậu sợ tim đập kịch liệt hơn chút nữa, Andrew sẽ nghe thấy mất. Trong không khí ngập tràn mùi thơm huân hương, mang theo ám muội và khô nóng không rõ, Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng chẳng dám cử động gì cả, nhưng Andrew lại động.

Hắn nắm tay của Phương Chiêu Mộ, khẽ kéo Phương Chiêu Mộ vào trong lồng ngực.

Andrew so với Phương Chiêu Mộ cao hơn rất nhiều, hắn ôm lấy cậu, tay Phương Chiêu Mộ đè lên ngực Andrew, cách lớp áo mỏng, cảm nhận được cơ bắp đối phương dưới vật liệu may mặc.

“Andrew…” Phương Chiêu Mộ gọi hắn một tiếng, cũng không biết nên nói gì tiếp theo, cậu ngẩng đầu, đôi môi lướt qua cằm hắn, Andrew gần như theo bản năng mà lùi ra sau.

Phương Chiêu Mộ ngẩn người, đẩy Andrew ra một chút, nói với hắn: “Anh không bật đèn thì thôi, trốn cái gì mà trốn.”

“Không trốn.” Andrew cứ không thừa nhận.

Tay hắn đặt trên lưng Phương Chiêu Mộ, rất lịch sự ôm lấy.

Phương Chiêu Mộ lại nhẹ nhàng đẩy một cái, Andrew liền buông cậu ra.

“Em rốt cuộc biết tại sao anh lại muốn kết bạn bằng app tình yêu rồi.” Phương Chiêu Mộ một lần nữa dựa vào người Andrew, ngẩng đầu lên, dọc theo cổ hắn, chính xác chạm lên môi hắn, cọ cọ một chút rồi tách ra, sau đó oán giận Andrew, “Bởi vì anh chẳng chủ động tí nào cả.”

Một giây sau, Phương Chiêu Mộ liền không mở miệng được nữa. Andrew siết lấy Phương Chiêu Mộ, cúi đầu ấn môi xuống.

Xương bả vai Phương Chiêu Mộ bị Andrew dùng sức nắm, môi lưỡi bị hắn hung ác chiếm lấy, cơ hồ hít thở không nổi. Andrew hôn như muốn nuốt cậu vào bụng, trong phòng đều là tiếng hôn môi đầy sắc dục. Phương Chiêu Mộ hai chân nhũn ra, suýt nữa đã trượt xuống theo vách tường, phải lôi kéo cánh tay Andrew mới miễn cưỡng đứng được.

Andrew nhận ra Phương Chiêu Mộ đứng không vững, dời môi ra chút, hỏi cậu: “Anh ôm em ngồi xuống?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ ôm Andrew, nửa ngày mới “Ừ” một tiếng.

Andrew liền ôm ngang Phương Chiêu Mộ lên, đi mấy bước, để cho cậu ngồi trên một chỗ mềm mại, Phương Chiêu Mộ đưa tay sờ sờ, hỏi Andrew: “Là giường sao?”

“Ừ.” Andrew nói.

“Vẫn không bật đèn à?” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói “Anh không muốn nhìn em sao?”

“Anh sợ hù đến em.” Andrew lặp lại.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nghe Andrew nói như vậy, cảm thấy Andrew có lẽ có khiếm khuyết gì trên mặt, hoặc là vấn đề đặc biệt trọng đại, liền có chút đau lòng, nói với hắn: “Không bật thì không bật. Không sao cả.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ đưa tay kéo quần áo Andrew, còn nói: “Vậy anh qua đây cho em sờ chút chắc là được đi.”

Andrew bước đến, hôn hôn một chút khóe môi Phương Chiêu Mộ, cầm lấy tay cậu đặt lên mặt mình.

Phương Chiêu Mộ sờ từ trên xuống, trước tiên đánh giá: “Ừm, dáng lông mày rất đẹp.”

Ngừng một giây, Phương Chiêu Mộ đến gần hôn một cái lên lông mày Andrew, tiếp đó sờ xuống lông mi và mắt, nói: “Đường nét rất sâu.”

Nói xong lại hôn đôi mắt một cái, sau sờ tiếp xuống mũi và mặt, Andrew có sống mũi rất cao, tuy rằng không nhìn thấy, Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng cảm thấy hắn không có nơi nào là xấu, liền thân thân thiết thiết mà hôn một cái lên chóp mũi Andrew, nói: “Sống mũi cũng rất cao.”

Cuối cùng là đôi môi, Phương Chiêu Mộ ấn ấn môi dưới của hắn, đến gần dùng môi mình thay thế ngón tay, nhẹ nhàng mổ môi hắn, cảm thụ nhiệt độ cùng hô hấp của Andrew, tổng kết: “Đều rất đẹp.”

“Phải không?” Andrew ấn lưng Phương Chiêu Mộ, để cậu ngồi lên người hắn, thấp giọng dò hỏi.

“Phải.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói, “Kỳ thực em cũng không dễ nhìn lắm, anh thấy em, có khi sẽ thất vọng.”

“Không đâu.” Andrew nói.

Lồng ngực hắn rất nóng, lúc nói chuyện dán vào lỗ tai Phương Chiêu Mộ, nói: “Em rất dễ nhìn, anh biết.”

“Vậy sao anh vẫn không bật đèn.” Phương Chiêu Mộ bất đắc dĩ hỏi Andrew.

Andrew đặt đầu lên một bên vai Phương Chiêu Mộ, sau một hồi, nói: “Ôm thêm chút nữa.”

“Sao mà giống như sinh ly tử biệt vậy hả.” Phương Chiêu Mộ bật cười, “Vậy thì lát nữa bật.”

Andrew tìm kiếm nắm lấy tay Phương Chiêu Mộ, nắm chặt trong lòng bàn tay mình, một bộ rất thiếu cảm giác an toàn, lý trí Phương Chiêu Mộ đều bị đập nát, tới gần, ghé vào bên tai Andrew, hỏi hắn: “Hay là chúng ta không bằng.. Làm xong mới mở.”


	22. Chapter 22

Andrew cứng đơ hồi lâu, khiến Phương Chiêu Mộ có cảm giác hắn đang nghiêm túc suy nghĩ.

Hắn đem Phương Chiêu Mộ ôm vào lòng, giống như bảo bối trân quý, sau một lúc, mới nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Em bật đèn đi.”

“Em không bật. ” Phương Chiêu Mộ rất nhanh đã trả lời “Muốn bật thì anh tự bật.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ đè vai Andrew lại, thay đổi tư thế, khóa ngồi ở trên người đối phương, tay sờ xuống, còn chưa chạm tới chỗ nào đó liền bị Andrew bắt được.

“Anh sao lại dễ thẹn thùng như vậy.” Phương Chiêu Mộ bị Andrew bắt lại tay, cũng không ngại ngùng gì, chỉ hỏi hắn, “Em cũng đã tới tìm anh, anh lại toàn ra sức từ chối, có phải anh không muốn hay không.”

“Phương Chiêu Mộ.” Andrew đột nhiên gọi tên đầy đủ của cậu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ bỗng có dự cảm không tốt, chính cậu cũng không rõ là cái gì, nhưng cũng không rảnh suy nghĩ sâu xa.

Andrew kêu tên cậu xong lại không nói tiếp, hai người đều im lặng trong phút chốc, Phương Chiêu Mộ ôm lấy vai Andrew, lại cùng hắn hôn đến hôn đi.

Cậu nằm nhoài trên người Andrew, cắn môi hắn, cậu nóng đến không chịu nổi, đem áo của mình cởi, lại kéo áo T- shirt của Andrew.

Tiếng hít thở ồ ồ của Andrew vang lên bên tai Phương Chiêu Mộ, y như xuân dược của cậu vậy, khiến cậu không có dư bao nhiêu tinh lực mà suy nghĩ, toàn thân đều kêu gào muốn người này.

Lần này lúc Phương Chiêu Mộ sờ đến nơi cứng rắn của Andrew, hắn không ngăn cản, Phương Chiêu Mộ cởi dây lưng của Andrew, dây lưng kim loại ma sát tạo ra âm thanh rất lớn, leng keng như gãi vào lòng Phương Chiêu Mộ, khiến cả người cậu đều ngứa.

Andrew đặt tay trên eo Phương Chiêu Mộ, dần dần dùng lực nắm chặt. Phương Chiêu Mộ thả lỏng tay, ôm cổ hắn, tuyên bố với Andrew: “Không được gọi tên đầy đủ của em.”

Andrew nghe lời cậu, gọi “Tiểu Mộ”.

Phương Chiêu Mộ kéo quần lót của Andrew xuống, giơ tay ra nắm tiểu Andrew, vật vừa cứng vừa nóng kia liền đụng vào lòng bàn tay cậu, Phương Chiêu Mộ bị Andrew ôm, đè lên giường.

Andrew nhận lại quyền chủ động, đem Phương Chiêu Mộ đè xuống chăn đệm. Tay hắn rất lớn, ngón tay cái đặt bên rốn Phương Chiêu Mộ, tay bóp lấy eo cậu, khí lực hắn cũng không hề nhỏ, thô lỗ lại cẩn thận du động trên người Phương Chiêu Mộ, từ cổ, ngực, đến bụng dưới cùng xương hông.

Phương Chiêu Mộ thần trí dần mơ hồ, mặc cho Andrew muốn làm gì thì làm.

Thời khắc cuối cùng, Andrew không có bất kỳ báo trước nào đột nhiên dừng lại.

“Làm sao vậy?” Phương Chiêu Mộ chờ hô hấp bình phục một chút, hỏi hắn.

Andrew không lên tiếng, hắn buông Phương Chiêu Mộ ra, ngồi dậy.

Cậu có chút không hiểu ra sao, nằm ở trên giường, cùng Andrew trầm mặc một lúc, tâm đang nhảy lên kịch liệt dần bình tĩnh lại.

“Tiểu Mộ, em có nhận thức được mình đang làm gì không?” Andrew đột nhiên hỏi cậu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ không biết ý của Andrew là gì, dừng một chút mới hỏi hắn: “Hiểu cái gì?”

“Làm tình đi?” Phương Chiêu Mộ suy nghĩ một chút, không đợi Andrew nói chuyện, lại hỏi “Anh không muốn làm à?”

“Không phải.” Andrew ở trong bóng tối sờ soạng một trận, tìm được áo của Phương Chiêu Mộ, kéo tay cậu để cậu ngồi dậy, một lần nữa đưa quần áo cho Phương Chiêu Mộ mặc.

Andrew kéo xong vạt áo của Phương Chiêu Mộ, lại đưa tay vuốt tóc cậu, dừng lại khoảng ba, năm giây, đến gần, hôn một cái lên mặt Phương Chiêu Mộ, sau đó rời đi.

“Anh đi bật đèn.” Andrew nói.

Tống Viễn Tuần mở đèn.

Ánh đèn khách sạn rất nhu hòa, Phương Chiêu Mộ theo phản xạ nhắm mắt một chút, thời điểm mở ra, Tống Viễn Tuần thấy sắc mặt Phương Chiêu Mộ tái nhợt hẳn đi.

Thần sắc Phương Chiêu Mộ kỳ thực không có biến hóa lớn, chỉ là ý cười hoàn toàn biến mất, thân thiết bỗng biến thành lạnh nhạt.

Cậu vẫn chưa kịp phản ứng, yên lặng nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần, mặt không đổi sắc nhìn đối phương rất lâu. Đôi môi cậu mấp máy mấy lần, Tống Viễn Tuần cảm giác được cậu muốn nói gì đó, nhưng từ đầu đến cuối Phương Chiêu Mộ vẫn không nói gì.

Tống Viễn Tuần ngồi ở chỗ không quá xa Phương Chiêu Mộ, bình tĩnh cùng bất an chờ đợi phán quyết từ cậu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ bỗng nhiên đứng lên, cậu nhìn phòng rửa mặt bên tay phải, đi vào, tay kéo cửa di chuyển một chút, không đóng toàn bộ cửa lại.

Không bao lâu sau, Tống Viễn Tuần nghe thấy bên trong truyền ra tiếng Phương Chiêu Mộ nôn khan.

Tống Viễn Tuần trên chuyến bay sớm nhất, từng nghĩ tới vô số phản ứng của Phương Chiêu Mộ sau khi biết sự thật.

Anh cho là mình nghĩ tới tình huống xấu nhất, vạn vạn không ngờ tới Phương Chiêu Mộ lại có phản ứng này.

Một lát sau, Phương Chiêu Mộ đi tới trước cửa phòng rửa tay, đem cánh cửa đóng chặt, lại có tiếng nước mơ hồ truyền tới, Phương Chiêu Mộ đang tắm.

Cậu tắm rất lâu, so với thời gian gặp Tống Viễn Tuần còn lâu hơn.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đến sáu giờ mới ra ngoài, quần áo mặc chỉnh tề, cậu mở cửa, một luồng hơi nước ấm áp lan ra. Đôi môi Phương Chiêu Mộ rất đỏ, không giống như vừa khóc, có thể là bởi vì ói ra, cho nên mắt mới đỏ lên.

Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ, nhưng cậu lại không nhìn anh, đem chiếc áo khoác lúc hai người thân thiết ném xuống đất nhặt lên, mặc vào, mặc đến kín kẽ.

“Tôi đi trước.” Phương Chiêu Mộ cúi đầu nói, cái gì cũng không hỏi.

Lần này trên người cậu biểu cảm gì cũng không có.

Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ, da dẻ bên ngoài lộ ra, do tắm rửa đến đỏ lên, đốt ngón tay giống như bị trầy da.

“Cậu đặt vé chưa?” Tống Viễn Tuần hỏi.

“Lên xe sẽ đặt.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nhàn nhạt nói.

“Tiểu Mộ ——” Tống Viễn Tuần mới kêu một tiếng liền bị Phương Chiêu Mộ đánh gãy.

“—— vẫn nên gọi tên đầy đủ thì hơn.” Phương Chiêu Mộ giống như một chữ cũng không muốn nhiều lời với Tống Viễn Tuần, cậu mang giày, bước nhanh ra cửa.

Lúc đi đem theo một cái va-li, đặt ở cạnh cửa, nhìn qua là chuẩn bị ở Settle cùng Andrew trải qua mấy ngày ngọt ngào, lúc chuẩn bị hành lý mất ba giờ đồng hồ, lại ở đây không tới ba tiếng đồng hồ liền chuẩn bị ra về.

Tống Viễn Tuần không nhịn được đuổi theo kéo tay Phương Chiêu Mộ, Phương Chiêu Mộ phản ứng rất lớn, co rúm lại đẩy Tống Viễn Tuần ra, cậu nắm thật chặt tay xách va-li, Tống Viễn Tuần phát hiện tay Phương Chiêu Mộ đang phát run.

Cả người cậu đều phát run.

Tống Viễn Tuần cảm nhận được Phương Chiêu Mộ dường như không có lý do nào ở lại đây nữa, liền duỗi tay nắm lấy tay cậu, nói: “Tôi đưa em đi.”

“Không cần, anh buông ra.” Phương Chiêu Mộ bỗng lớn tiếng với Tống Viễn Tuần, cậu đẩy Tống Viễn Tuần hai lần, đẩy không ra, liền ngẩng mặt lên nhìn.

Trong mắt Phương Chiêu Mộ đầy nước, âm thanh khàn khàn, căn bản không có cách nào khống chế nổi tâm tình của mình, cũng không muốn khống chế.

Tống Viễn Tuần vẫn không chịu buông tay, Phương Chiêu Mộ không thể rời khỏi tầm mắt của anh. Anh sợ Phương Chiêu Mộ lập tức có chuyện.

“Anh bỏ qua cho tôi đi.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói, lưng cậu dán vào tường, bỏ qua ý nghĩ phản kháng, nhẹ giọng khẩn cầu Tống Viễn Tuần.

“Bỏ qua cho tôi đi.” Phương Chiêu Mộ lại nói.

Nước mắt của cậu nhỏ trên tay Tống Viễn Tuần, từ mu bàn tay của hắn rơi xuống.

Tống Viễn Tuần không phải chưa từng thấy người khác khóc, sống nhiều năm như vậy không thể chưa từng thấy người khác khóc.

Nhưng Tống Viễn Tuần trước đây không biết tại sao người khác lại khóc. Hắn cảm thấy khóc là một chuyện cực kì không cần thiết, nếu có vấn đề thì tốt nhất nên nghĩ biện pháp, khóc chính là nhu nhược vô năng, là phụ chuế huyền vưu*.

_*Từ câu “Bỉ dĩ sinh vi phụ chuế huyền vưu, dĩ tử vi quyết hoàn hội ung. Phù nhược nhiên giả, hựu ô tri tử sinh tiên hậu chi sở tại?” [Trang Tử, Đại Tông Sư]._

_Dịch nghĩa: Họ coi sự sống [nặng nề] như cái bướu dính vào thân lâu ngày, và xem cái chết [thoải mái] như cái ung nhọt bị vỡ. Nếu quả đúng như vậy, làm sao họ biết được giữa sống và chết cái nào có trước cái nào có sau?_

Thì ra trước nay không phải thế.

Phương Chiêu Mộ khóc, là vì cậu đang đau lòng, vì cậu rất hối hận.

Trong một vạn phương pháp kết bạn, Tống Viễn Tuần dùng phương pháp sai nhất; mà trong một vạn người có thể cùng Phương Chiêu Mộ kết bạn, Tống Viễn Tuần là tệ nhất.

Vừa nãy Phương Chiêu Mộ nói Tống Viễn Tuần đem đèn bật lên mà làm như sinh ly tử biệt, Tống Viễn Tuần lại cảm thấy đúng là như sinh ly tử biệt, ít nhất so với lúc này còn tốt hơn.

Sinh ly tử biệt vẫn chưa phải hoàn toàn tuyệt vọng, ai gặp hoàn cảnh đó còn có thể hi vọng.

Khi đèn chưa bật lên, Tống Viễn Tuần còn có thể ảo tưởng, hắn còn có thể mơ. Nước mắt cùng chống cự của Phương Chiêu Mộ giống như vách đá từ trên không trung bỗng nhiên rơi xuống, một cái lại một cái rơi xuống. Sau khi từng chút may mắn, hy vọng viển vông trong lòng Tống Viễn Tuần sụp đổ, Phương Chiêu Mộ liền sẽ rời đi.


	23. Chapter 23

Phương Chiêu Mộ liều mạng mở cửa, đi ra ngoài. Tống Viễn Tuần không dám dùng sức với cậu, nhưng lại càng không cam lòng buông tay. Thẻ từ mở cửa phòng cũng không kịp lấy, tay khẩn trương lôi kéo tay Phương Chiêu Mộ, cứ như vậy bị kéo về phía trước.

Phòng Tống Viễn Tuần cách thang máy không xa, nhưng phải đi qua khu vực nghỉ ngơi cho khách. Nhân viên khu nghỉ dưỡng đứng ở cửa phục vụ thấy tình trạng của bọn họ, đang lúc do dự có nên đi qua hỏi thăm hay không, Tống Viễn Tuần cuối cùng cũng đem tay thả lỏng ra, giúp Phương Chiêu Mộ ấn nút thang máy.

“Tôi đưa em đi.” Tống Viễn Tuần kiên trì đứng ở bên cạnh Phương Chiêu Mộ, Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng không ngăn cản anh nữa, chờ thang máy đến, vội vàng đi vào. Tống Viễn Tuần cũng đi theo sau cậu.

Xuống tới tầng một, sảnh khách sạn đứng rất nhiều người. Chỉ mới sáu giờ chiều, bên ngoài đã tối đen bất thường.

Một người trông như là quản lý đi tới, Tống Viễn Tuần ngăn ông ta lại, hỏi chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

“Có một cơn bão sắp tới.” Người quản lý kia nói xong, liền vội vội vàng vàng rời đi.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đầu đau muốn chết, cậu mở điện thoại di động ra, định đặt một vé máy bay buổi tối bay về C thị, nhưng tất cả đều đã hết vé, tin tức gửi tới đều liên quan đến cơn bão lớn ở Seattle.

Tống Viễn Tuần vóc người cao, đứng cạnh Phương Chiêu Mộ, cậu dù biết hắn đang xem màn hình điện thoại của mình cũng không muốn để ý tới hắn.

“Ngày hôm nay em tạm ở lại một đêm đi.” Tống Viễn Tuần nhẹ giọng thương lượng với Phương Chiêu Mộ, “Ngày mai lại đi, tôi vốn dĩ đặt hai gian phòng.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ ngẩng đầu nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần, phát hiện đầu óc của mình thậm chí đã không còn cách nào xử lý thông tin liên quan tới người này. Tựa như một loại hành vi tự bảo vệ vậy, cậu nghe được Tống Viễn Tuần nói, nhưng không thể lý giải được, trong chớp mắt liền quên mất, một chữ cũng không nghe vào.

Người trong đại sảnh ngày càng nhiều, Phương Chiêu Mộ bỗng nhiên cực kỳ sợ người, vừa nhìn thấy nhiều người nhốn nháo liền không ngừng sợ sệt, cả người đột nhiên phát lạnh, liền kéo va-li một mạch đi ra ngoài.

Vừa đi đến cửa xoay, cơn gió bất thường mang theo sương mù tựa như mưa phả vào mặt, đem Phương Chiêu Mộ thổi đến lùi về sau hai bước. Tống Viễn Tuần chạy đến đỡ cậu, vừa đứng vững, liền lập tức tránh ra.

Cậu lấy điện thoại di động, khó khăn tra xem khách sạn gần nhất là nơi nào, định đặt một phòng.

Dù sao đi trong mưa cũng tốt hơn là ở đây.

Cũng thật lạ, mưa nói rơi liền rơi, bầu trời mưa tầm tã như trút nước. Cửa khách sạn là nơi khách dừng xe, lẽ ra mưa không thể rơi đến, nhưng có lẽ do gió quá lớn, thổi hết mưa vào trong.

Cả giày và quần của Phương Chiêu Mộ đều bị hắt ướt sũng, lấy điện thoại di động ra, nhìn định vị khách sạn, ngó xung quanh, định liều mình đi ra ngoài.

Gần đây nhất có một cái khách sạn nhỏ, đi bộ khoảng năm phút, chỉ còn một phòng duy nhất, lúc Phương Chiêu Mộ chuẩn bị đặt phòng, bỗng nhiên nhận được điện thoại của em gái.

Bên ngoài quá ồn, Phương Chiêu Mộ đầu óc lại loạn lên, bên tai chỉ nghe thấy tiếng gió vun vút cùng âm thanh hỗn độn của người xung quanh lớn tiếng nói chuyện, trên mặt của cậu bị mưa đánh cho ướt nhẹp, suy nghĩ một chút, nhận điện thoại của em gái.

“Phương Chiêu Mộ” Giọng Phương Chiêu Linh như từ nơi xa xôi truyền đến, giọng của cô nghe rất vui, hô to với Phương Chiêu Mộ “Em yêu anh!”

Vừa nói xong, cô liền cười ha hả. Phương Chiêu Mộ không lên tiếng, lẳng lặng nghe Phương Chiêu Linh cười xong, đi giải thích với người bên cạnh: “Đây là anh ruột mình! —— Anh chờ một chút nhé.”

Cách một hồi, Phương Chiêu Linh đi tới một chỗ yên tĩnh, hứng thú bừng bừng nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Sinh nhật bạn học của em, sáng nay đến nhà cậu ấy, đang chơi trò đại mạo hiểm.”

Không thấy Phương Chiêu Mộ lên tiếng, Phương Chiêu Linh lại hỏi: “Anh đang làm gì thế, Phương Chiêu Mộ.”

“Anh, anh đang trên đường về nhà.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói có chút lắp bắp, âm thanh cũng không lớn.

Cậu không hy vọng Phương Chiêu Linh biết hoàn cảnh hiện tại của mình bây giờ ở đây, chính cậu nhịn một chút là đủ rồi: “Mới từ phòng thực nghiệm đi ra.”

Gió cùng mưa càng lúc càng lớn, Phương Chiêu Mộ mắt thấy cách đó không xa một cái cây cao bị gió quật gãy, phát ra tiếng ‘bộp’ giòn giã.

Ngay sau đó, tán cây trên không trung cong xuống, đổ xuống đường, rầm một tiếng, đập phải một chiếc xe đứng ở ven đường, khiến trong lòng Phương Chiêu Mộ sợ hãi cả kinh, đem cậu từ hư không kéo trở về hiện thực.

Gió mưa lạnh buốt quật vào người, Phương Chiêu Mộ rất đau.

Phương Chiêu Mộ lúc nhỏ rất đáng yêu. Cậu là một đứa trẻ lạc quan, lại rất thông minh, tình cờ gặp cũng đều là những người thiện lương, trong nhà cũng yên bình, muốn tìm phiền nhiễu cũng không thấy. Mẹ cậu từng kể, khi cậu còn bé, hai ba tuổi té lộn nhào một cái rất mạnh, nói Phương Chiêu Mộ từ trên bậc thang té xuống, đầu gối đều là máu và da bị trầy, nếu là đứa trẻ khác thì đã khóc nấc lên, Phương Chiêu Mộ lại chỉ ngồi một bên, ngơ ngác chờ mẹ cậu bế cậu lên.

Chính Phương Chiêu Mộ lại không có chút ấn tượng nào cả, cậu bây giờ không khỏi nghĩ, cảm giác khi còn bé không chảy nước mắt, chắc hẳn là bởi vì chưa đủ đau đi.

Hiện tại quá đau, cậu liền tự nhiên mà khóc.

Phương Chiêu Mộ trong mắt một mảnh mơ hồ, xoang mũi đau nhức khàn khàn, cậu nghe Phương Chiêu Linh như bà cụ non nói chuyện với cậu, Phương Chiêu Linh nói: “Ở chỗ anh chắc hẳn muộn lắm rồi nhỉ? Đi về nhớ chú ý an toàn đấy biết chưa.”

Phương Chiêu Linh tuy rằng đang ở một nơi yên tĩnh, nhưng Phương Chiêu Mộ biết chỗ cô hiện rất náo nhiệt. Có rất nhiều người, tất cả mọi người đều vui vẻ.

“Anh ơi?” Phương Chiêu Linh không nghe thấy cậu trả lời, giòn tan gọi.

“Anh biết rồi.” Phương Chiêu Mộ sợ chính mình nói thêm nữa, Phương Chiêu Linh sẽ phát hiện cậu không ổn, nhanh chóng nói tạm biệt.

Phương Chiêu Mộ cúp điện thoại, muốn tiếp tục đặt phòng, có lẽ do quá ướt, không biết làm sao lại trượt tay, điện thoại di động rơi xuống đất.

Điện thoại Phương Chiêu Mộ đã dùng rất lâu rồi, vốn không thể sử dụng được nữa, nhưng cậu vẫn luôn lười đổi, lần này rớt một cái liền hỏng luôn. Cậu nhặt điện thoại di động lên, vẫn cố ấn nút nguồn mở máy, nhưng mãi cũng mở không lên, Phương Chiêu Mộ ngơ ngác nhìn màn hình tối đen, đầu óc trống rỗng, căn bản không biết giờ phải làm gì.

Một lát sau, cậu phát hiện có người kéo cánh tay mình. Lông mi Phương Chiêu Mộ bị nước mưa cùng nước mắt làm dính hết cả lại, chắn mất tầm mắt, không nhìn rõ bất cứ thứ gì, chỉ nghe thấy thanh âm đặc biệt quen thuộc kia nhỏ giọng mềm mại nói với cậu: “Mộ Mộ, chúng ta đi vào trước đi, bên ngoài mưa to gió lớn, lại đứng nữa sẽ bị cảm mất.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ không muốn để Tống Viễn Tuần kéo cậu, nhẹ nhúc nhích cánh tay một chút, nói với Tống Viễn Tuần: “Anh đừng chạm vào tôi.”

Khí lực trên tay Tống Viễn Tuần nhẹ đi một chút, nhưng vẫn không buông ra, còn nói: “Đi vào trước đã.”

Điện thoại di động của Phương Chiêu Mộ không thể dùng, lại ở nơi xa lạ, không còn biện pháp nào khác đành trở lại, đi tới trước sảnh xếp hàng, định tự mình đặt một gian phòng.

“Tôi đã đặt trước hai gian.” Tống Viễn Tuần nói với cậu “Tôi đi lấy thẻ mở cửa phòng.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ không nói gì, vẫn tiếp tục đứng đó.

Cậu biết, ở thời điểm khó khăn mà cứ kiên trì từ chối là hành động rất ngu ngốc, không phóng khoáng, không thức thời, nhưng cậu đều không quan tâm.

Bản thân đau đến giãy dụa, sao còn có thể để ý còn thể diện hay không.

Đang đứng xếp hàng, Phương Chiêu Mộ nghe thấy cô gái trước mặt oán giận với bạn trai, nói ‘mưa lớn như vậy, kế hoạch du lịch toàn bộ phải ngâm nước nóng.’ Bạn trai an ủi cô gái, nói ở lại khách sạn nghỉ ngơi cũng coi như nghỉ phép, cũng là một trải nghiệm cuộc sống.

Tối hôm qua lúc Phương Chiêu Mộ xếp xong hành lý liền đi tra toàn bộ những địa điểm du lịch nổi tiếng của Seattle. Phương Chiêu Mộ muốn đi những chỗ này, muốn mua những vật kia, cho nên lập tức gửi ảnh hỏi Andrew.

Bây giờ suy nghĩ lại, lúc đó có lẽ Tống Viễn Tuần còn ở C thị, anh trả lời Phương Chiêu Mộ một chữ “Được”.

Nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ “Chúng ta cùng đi”.

Như chém đinh chặt sắt, như lời thề son sắt, nói như thể sau khi gặp mặt, hai người bọn họ thật sự sẽ đi cùng nhau vậy.

Tống Viễn Tuần không biết tìm ai lấy thẻ mở phòng, đi tới cạnh Phương Chiêu Mộ, cùng cậu đứng đó.

Cuối cùng Phương Chiêu Mộ vẫn phải ở phòng mà Tống Viễn Tuần đã đặt, bởi vì khách sạn không còn phòng trống nào khác.

Cậu đến trước cửa phòng, hỏi số ngân hàng của Tống Viễn Tuần, Tống Viễn Tuần không nói gì, thành thành thật thật nói cho Phương Chiêu Mộ. Tống Viễn Tuần chỉ cần Phương Chiêu Mộ có thể ở lại là đã tạ ơn trời đất lắm rồi. Một nửa nội thành đang bị cúp điện, giao thông cũng bị tê liệt, người Phương Chiêu Mộ nhỏ như vậy, vừa nãy lúc đứng bên ngoài, Tống Viễn Tuần không kéo lấy, liền sợ cậu bị gió thổi bay mất.

Lúc đóng cửa, Tống Viễn Tuần gọi cậu một tiếng, Phương Chiêu Mộ ngẩng đầu lên, Tống Viễn Tuần im lặng nửa ngày nói: “Em nghỉ ngơi trước đi, tôi gọi đồ ăn cho em.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ lắc đầu một cái, đóng cửa lại.


	24. Chapter 24

Phương Chiêu Mộ vào phòng, cởi quần áo ra trước, rồi ngồi trên ghế một lát.

Cửa sổ khách sạn là hai lớp kính bình thường, bên ngoài mưa rất lớn, gió lớn mang theo mưa đánh vào cửa sổ phát ra từng trận vang trầm trầm.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, xuyên qua màn mưa bụi, sao cũng không nhiều, nhưng có rất nhiều ánh đèn hợp lại cùng nhau, vùng nội thành xa xa kia vốn nên đèn đuốc sáng trưng thì lại tối om như mực.

Cậu kéo rèm cửa sổ lại, mở tivi, thời sự đang đưa tin về cơn bão ở Settle đang tạo mưa lớn, làm ùn tắc giao thông và một nửa nội thành bị cúp điện.

Phương Chiêu Mộ ngồi, áo lông và quần ẩm ướt dán vào người rất khó chịu, nên cậu tắt đèn trước, rồi lại cởi đồ, nằm vào trong chăn. Cậu không muốn tắm, vừa nãy đã tắm quá lâu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhắm mắt lại định thử ngủ, lại tự dưng đau đầu. Nửa thân trần của cậu được chăn bao lấy, trong phòng nhiệt độ không thấp, cậu rất nhanh bị chăn ấp đến nóng rực, chỉ cần hơi động, vỏ chăn ấm áp sẽ trở nên xù xì, chạm vào mỗi tấc da của Phương Chiêu Mộ, làm Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm thấy vẫn còn có người đang sờ cậu, hình như người kia còn đang áp lên người cậu, đôi môi dừng ở cằm của cậu.

Động tác của Tống Viễn Tuần rất tệ, ép Phương Chiêu Mộ tới mức hơi động một tí cũng không được.

Có mấy giây, tay Tống Viễn Tuần đè lại cổ tay của Phương Chiêu Mộ, một bên hôn Phương Chiêu Mộ, tay còn lại hướng lên trên, ngón tay cương quyết đan vào khe tay Phương Chiêu Mộ, vững vàng nắm lấy tay cậu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ vừa nhắm mắt, mỗi một chi tiết nhỏ đều như gần ngay trước mắt, mỗi động tác đều khiến cậu ớn lạnh, rùng mình.

Tất cả đều là Tống Viễn Tuần. Không có Andrew, ngay từ đầu đã là Tống Viễn Tuần.

Phương Chiêu Mộ căn bản không quen với một người Hoa ngoài trường nào, không ai đi công tác Settle, không ai tăng ca vào nửa đêm, không có kỹ sư máy móc 29 tuổi, quan hệ bạn bè của cậu thật sự bị vây ở trong phòng thí nghiệm nào đó của đại học T, xưa nay chưa từng ra khỏi đó.

Phương Chiêu Mộ mở mắt ra, chịu không nổi nữa bật đèn ngồi dậy, cậu liếc mắt xuống liền thấy nửa người trên của mình bị cọ tẩy ra mấy vết hồng hồng, còn ở phía dưới kia là do một bạn học nào đó trong phòng thí nghiệm không thích cậu lắm, để lại cho cậu một dấu hôn rất sâu.

Cậu kéo chăn lên một chút, đắp được một lát thì chuông cửa đột nhiên vang lên.

Phương Chiêu Mộ sợ hết hồn, cậu không đi mở cửa, đưa tay ấn nút xin đừng quấy rầy, nhưng lại có tiếng đập cửa nữa. Phương Chiêu Mộ không đi qua xem, chỉ co lại trên giường, hi vọng người bên ngoài thấy cậu im lặng như thế, biết cậu từ chối rồi tự động rời đi.

Ai biết qua một lúc, tiếng gõ cửa ngừng, nhưng điện thoại cố định trong phòng lại vang lên.

Phương Chiêu Mộ sửng sốt vài giây, nhận điện thoại, sau đó lập tức cúp máy, treo luôn điện thoại. Trong lòng Phương Chiêu Mộ đầy sợ hãi , cảm thấy trong phòng cũng không an toàn, cậu đi tới mở valy ra, lấy một bộ quần áo mặc vào, vô phòng tắm, khóa cửa lại, ngồi trên chiếc ghế cạnh cửa tỉ mỉ lắng nghe.

Cậu dự cảm rất chính xác, sau năm phút, Phương Chiêu Mộ nghe thấy cửa phòng vang lên một tiếng “Tích”. Có người đi vào rồi. Có tiếng trò chuyện của Tống Viễn Tuần và một người phụ nữ nữa, Phương Chiêu Mộ nghe không rõ nội dung, nhưng không lâu sau đã ngừng trò chuyện.

Chắc chắn có người đi vào rồi.

Phương Chiêu Mộ có chút ngây ngốc nhìn chính mình trong gương, nghĩ thầm sao mình lại xui xẻo như vậy. Thật vất vả, mọi chuyện xem qua đều phát triển rất tốt, tại sao cuối cùng xui xẻo vẫn ập tới.

Tống Viễn Tuần vừa lòng thỏa ý, được nhiều người ủng hộ, Phương Chiêu Mộ còn sống cũng khó.

Chẳng qua Phương Chiêu Mộ chỉ muốn tìm một người bình thường có thể nghe cậu nói chuyện, cũng không nghĩ muốn chiếm tiện nghi gì, muốn đạt được gì từ đối phương, nhưng ngay cả người như vậy, cậu cũng không tìm được. Phương Chiêu Mộ vẫn va vào Tống Viễn Tuần, hết thảy có thể cho đều cho, giờ mới biết cho không đúng người, cậu cho sai rồi.

Tống Viễn Tuần rất nhanh, anh đi vào phòng nhìn một vòng, gõ gõ cửa phòng tắm, đẩy ra một chút, cửa khóa. Hắn quay đầu lại nhìn trên giường có vết tích nằm qua, quần áo Phương Chiêu Mộ mặc ngày hôm nay ném ở một bên, valy mở, trong phòng tắm không có tiếng nước, biết ngay chắc chắn Phương Chiêu Mộ đang ở bên trong lắng nghe.

Phương Chiêu Mộ hành động như vậy làm Tống Viễn Tuần nhớ lại sắc mặt cậu đã từng biến hóa như thế nào khi anh bật đèn. Làm người ta đau đớn, nhưng cũng phải tiếp tục kiên trì.

Tống Viễn Tuần nhắm mắt lại, gõ gõ cửa, nói với người bên trong: “Người phục vụ đưa món ăn đến nói em không mở cửa, tôi không rất lo lắng, nên tới xem một chút.”

Không có động tĩnh.

Trong tay Tống Viễn Tuần còn cầm đồ vừa mới mua ở dưới lầu, anh đặt trên tủ đầu giường phòng Phương Chiêu Mộ, rồi trở lại, nhìn cánh cửa đóng chặt, dừng một chút, nói: “Phần mềm không phải tôi cài, là bạn tôi. Tài khoản cũng là cậu ta đăng ký.”

“Thông tin kỹ sư là cậu ta điền, sau đó ghép đôi với cậu, từ đầu tôi đã hoạch định sai phương hướng rồi.”

“Avatar là kiếm trên mạng, ảnh gửi cho em cũng vậy. Tôi sai rồi, xin lỗi.”

“Nếu như có thể nghe được, hãy gõ cửa một chút đi.” Tiếng Tống Viễn Tuần vững vàng như thường.

Một lúc sau, người sau cửa gõ một cái rất nhẹ, Tống Viễn Tuần lại tiếp tục nói: “Lần gặp nhau ở siêu thị đó, tôi không cười em. Tôi định đưa em về.”

“Đến Settle là tôi lừa em, giả vờ không thể nói chuyện sợ bị em nghe được. Lần em từ phòng thực nghiệm đi về, lần suýt báo cảnh sát đó, trong xe chính là tôi. Vì em về một mình nên lo lắng, không nghĩ tới lại làm em hiểu lầm.”

“Cậu nói cái gì tôi đều nghiêm túc nhớ.”

“Lúc trước lạnh nhạt em, là tôi cố ý. Thử mới biết dù cho Andrew có không để ý tới em, thì Tống Viễn Tuần cũng không thể.”

“Tối hôm qua bảo cậu đến Settle là bạn của tôi, cậu ta sai rồi.”

Tống Viễn Tuần dừng lại, một hồi lâu sau, Phương Chiêu Mộ gõ cửa một cái, nhẹ thấp giọng hỏi hắn: “Tại sao tối qua không nói.”

“Tôi không dám nói, ” Tống Viễn Tuần nói, “Sợ nói sớm, ngay cả cơ hội biện minh cho mình cũng không có.”

Chưa tới thời khắc cuối cùng, thì trong lòng vẫn còn hy vọng.

“Tôi đi chuyến bay lúc rạng sáng đến đây.” Tống Viễn Tuần còn nói.

“Tại sao?” Phương Chiêu Mộ hỏi.

Cổ họng Phương Chiêu Mộ khô khốc, giọng nói có chút không tự nhiên, khiến Tống Viễn Tuần rất khó không nghĩ Phương Chiêu Mộ vừa khóc. Phương Chiêu Mộ hỏi chung chung, khả năng chính cậu cũng không biết “Tại sao” là nói về việc gì. Tống Viễn Tuần lại giống như có thể hiểu hoàn toàn.

“Sợ em khó chịu. ” Tống Viễn Tuần nói, “Có thể chậm giây nào hay giây đó. Em không muốn nhìn thấy tôi, tôi biết, tôi cũng hy vọng mình là người khác, còn từng muốn tìm người đến thay, nhưng tôi không muốn lại tiếp tục lừa em.”

“Không phải. ” Tiếng khóc nức nở của Phương Chiêu Mộ sau cửa rất nặng, đứt quãng nói: “Đã không thích tôi, tại sao lại đùa giỡn với tôi như thế.”

Tống Viễn Tuần ngẩn người, rất vụng về nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ : “Thích, tôi thích em.”

“Trước kia không biết cách, sau này sẽ không.” Anh bổ sung.

Phương Chiêu Mộ không lên tiếng, Tống Viễn Tuần nói: “Đúng rồi, tôi xuống lầu mua điện thoại cho em, em thích dùng thì dùng, tôi đặt ở trên tủ đầu giường. Tôi đi trước, khoảng hai mươi phút nữa nhân viên phục vụ sẽ trở lại đưa món ăn, lần này phải nhận đó.”

Tống Viễn Tuần nói xong, đi ra ngoài ngay.

Bởi vì thời gian đăng ký bất đồng, Tống Viễn Tuần và Phương Chiêu Mộ không ở cùng một tầng, Tống Viễn Tuần còn chưa đi vào phòng, điện thoại di động đã liên tiếp nhắc nhở nhận được tiền.

Phương Chiêu Mộ gửi cho anh ba khoản tiền, một khoản là tiền phòng, một khoản là tiền điện thoại, khoản còn lại thì Tống Viễn Tuần cũng không rõ là tiền gì nữa.

Mở cửa ra, Tống Viễn Tuần bừng tỉnh, số tiền này giống với lần anh gọi phần thức ăn tình nhân cho cậu, hôm hai người lần đầu video call.

Lúc đó Tống Viễn Tuần không nghĩ nhiều, chỉ muốn Phương Chiêu Mộ ăn bữa tối, còn lại anh mặc kệ.

Phương Chiêu Mộ trả lại tiền gọi món cho anh, có thể là đang hàm súc nói, cậu không định giữ lời hứa trước kia, đợi Andrew từ Settle trở về, lại mời Andrew ăn một bữa.

Ý là cũng không cần đến nơi cậu ấy đã hẹn, mặt trăng chẳng hái được đâu, dừng ở đây thôi, chuyện gì chưa làm cũng đừng làm nữa.


	25. Chapter 25

Ban đêm, Phương Chiêu Mộ không ngủ được, cứ giật mình mãi.

Nửa đêm trước cậu vẫn còn chút quán tính, lúc nửa mê nửa tỉnh luôn muốn cầm điện thoại di động lên tìm Andrew, sau đó mò tới điện thoại mới, nhiệt huyết chậm rãi lạnh đi, lại đặt điện thoại di động xuống.

Nửa đêm tới sáng thì không như vậy nữa.

Buổi sáng, Phương Chiêu Mộ đã có chút hồn hơn hôm qua một tí, mở notebook ra, bắt đầu lên kế hoạch trở về.

Cậu vô cùng chống cự suy nghĩ về bất kỳ việc gì liên quan tới hành trình đến Settle lần này. Cậu rất muốn đem phần mềm hẹn hò và tất cả mọi ký ức liên quan xóa khỏi trí nhớ, bởi vì mỗi một lần ngọt ngào lúc ấy, đến bây giờ nghĩ lại, đều có chút kinh khủng.

Dự báo khí tượng nói lần mưa lớn này có thể kéo dài từ ba đến năm ngày, Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn ngoài cửa sổ rồi lại nhìn màn hình điện thoại, cậu đang dự định đến khách sạn khác.

Hiện tại mưa cũng rơi chậm lại, Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm thấy đổi khách sạn khác vẫn có thể được, chủ yếu là ba, năm ngày đều ở khách sạn này, vậy cũng quá mắc.

Cậu tìm kiếm một phen, thấy một khách sạn cạnh sân bay cũng không tệ lắm, thế là định xuống, sắp xếp lại vali, gọi điện thoại hỏi quầy lễ tân cần làm thủ tục trả phòng không. Nhân viên lễ tân nói không cần, Phương Chiêu Mộ liền nhờ họ giúp cậu gọi xe.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đi tới cửa, xe của cậu cũng vừa vặn đến, tài xế xuống xe giúp Phương Chiêu Mộ bỏ hành lí vào cốp, rồi xuất phát ngay.

Nước đọng ở trên đường có lẽ cũng không quá chân, mưa rơi như trút nước, giội vào nóc xe, tiếng động có chút khủng bố, tốc độ xe cũng chậm, khiến tâm lý Phương Chiêu Mộ cứ lơ lửng. May là tài xế lái rất vững vàng, một đường thuận thuận lợi lợi lái đến đích.

Khách sạn chỗ cậu đặt có quầy lễ tân rất giản dị, một nhân viên lễ tân đứng ở nơi đó, làm thủ tục cho Phương Chiêu Mộ rồi đưa thẻ phòng, nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ là thăng cấp thành phòng lớn cho cậu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ lên lầu, mở cửa mới phát hiện phòng đúng là rất lớn, như một phòng ba người ở, có gian bếp mở và phòng khách, còn có hai phòng ngủ một lớn một nhỏ.

Phương Chiêu Mộ ngồi xuống sắp xếp đồ đạc, nhận được đơn đề nghị làm tiến sĩ nghiên cứu sinh mà giáo sư của cậu gửi cho, hỏi cậu cân nhắc như thế nào. Phương Chiêu Mộ gọi điện cho giáo sư.

Lúc về nhà xin học phí cậu đã đề cập về chuyện này, cha mẹ cậu đều ủng hộ. Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng tự mình nghiêm túc suy nghĩ qua, dù cho cậu ở phòng thí nghiệm không vui, nhưng lúc làm thí nghiệm hay viết luận văn tâm tình cũng rất tốt, cậu rất hưởng thụ trạng thái chăm chú làm nghiên cứu, bây giờ giáo sư cũng cho cậu một cơ hội như vậy, cậu vẫn nên bắt lấy. Cuối cuộc gọi, Phương Chiêu Mộ và giáo sư làm ước định bằng miệng, tháng 5 kết thúc đợt trao đổi sẽ trở về trường làm đơn.

Xác định tiền đồ của mình xong, Phương Chiêu Mộ lại có động lực tiếp tục làm việc, đầu cũng thanh tỉnh rất nhiều, cậu ngồi xếp bằng trong phòng khách, mở notebook đọc luận văn một lát, cảm thấy có chút đói bụng, đi mở tủ lạnh xem thử, thì thấy có chút đồ đông lạnh, thế là mở lò vi sóng nấu nước, nấu cho mình đĩa mì ý.

Ăn được vài miếng, điện thoại đột nhiên vang lên, Phương Chiêu Mộ liếc mắt nhìn, là Tống Viễn Tuần gọi, Phương Chiêu Mộ buông cái nĩa xuống, không có nhận, chờ tiếng chuông dừng lại, cầm điện thoại di động lên kéo Tống Viễn Tuần vào danh sách đen.

Đổi điện thoại di động mới rồi, Phương Chiêu Mộ không download cái phần mềm xã giao kia nữa, cậu có lẽ cũng sẽ không bao giờ dùng những thứ này nữa.

Lại qua không bao lâu, điện thoại cố định trong phòng lại vang lên, Phương Chiêu Mộ phiền muốn chết, đi tới định treo máy, nhưng sợ quầy lễ tân có chuyện, liền nhận.

“Mộ Mộ.” Tống Viễn Tuần gọi Phương Chiêu Mộ một tiếng.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhanh chóng cúp điện thoại.

Có lẽ là bởi vì cũng không có cách khác, Tống Viễn Tuần không có đến quấy rầy Phương Chiêu Mộ nữa.

Phương Chiêu Mộ ở trong khách sạn mấy ngày, có lén lén lút lút đi xuống lầu mua đồ ăn mấy lần, chờ giao thông thành phố khôi phục, cậu sẽ đáp chuyến bay đã dự định kia trở về C thị.

Tên Tống Viễn Tuần này giống như di chứng sau tai nạn. Thời gian hồi phục rất dài, bệnh tình cũng thường xuyên tái phát, khả năng phải mất rất lâu mới có thể khỏi được.

Chỉ cần một mình ở trong phòng, Phương Chiêu Mộ sẽ không khỏi vì thế mà suy sụp tinh thần, cậu cố sức khống chế chính mình không nghĩ tới tất cả những chuyện có liên quan đến Andrew và Tống Viễn Tuần nữa, mỗi ngày đều liều mình để công việc chiếm hết thời gian, thậm chí còn không muốn đi cầm điện thoại.

Thời gian cứ thế trôi qua, Phương Chiêu Mộ bảo vệ hạng mục xong rồi cũng không tới phòng thí nghiệm nữa. Cậu còn phải ở đại học T bốn tháng nữa, bắt đầu học ba môn mới, thời gian đầu cậu rất giống ăn trộm, chỉ sợ ngẫu nhiên gặp Tống Viễn Tuần, qua hai tuần lễ vẫn chưa thấy mặt, Phương Chiêu Mộ mới buông lỏng cảnh giác.

Hôm thứ tư nào đó, Phương Chiêu Mộ đi học, cậu đến sớm, một mình bước vào thang máy, lúc cửa thang máy sắp đóng lại, bên ngoài có người chạy tới, lại lần nữa đem cửa thang máy nhấn mở.

Phương Chiêu Mộ ngẩng đầu nhìn lên, Tống Viễn Tuần và hai người cậu đã gặp ở nhà hàng lần trước đứng ở bên ngoài, tầm mắt Tống Viễn Tuần và Phương Chiêu Mộ giao nhau, cũng ngẩn người. Anh rất biết điều đứng ở bên cạnh, không dựa quá gần vào Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Nhưng chỉ cần Tống Viễn Tuần đứng ở đó, Phương Chiêu Mộ đã cảm thấy rất gò bó và lúng túng.

Một cô gái trong đó đi tới, đứng ở cạnh Phương Chiêu Mộ, lịch sự gật đầu với Phương Chiêu Mộ, cậu nhất thời không biết phải phản ứng lại như thế nào, theo bản năng cười cười với cô.

Thế là cô ấy thuận miệng hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Bạn học, cậu ở khoa nào, hình như tôi chưa từng thấy cậu đấy.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ dừng một chút, nói: “Tôi là trao đổi sinh.”

“À. ” Cô cho là Phương Chiêu Mộ là trao đổi sinh khóa sau, liền lấy điện thoại di động ra nói, “Vậy trao đổi phương thức liên lạc đi, rảnh rỗi hẹn ra ngoài ăn cơm.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ chần chờ một chút, nói: “Tôi không mang điện thoại…”

Cậu thật sự không mang, bây giờ cậu có thể không dùng điện thoại thì không dùng, trao đổi thì dùng notebook, quen rồi thì cũng thấy bình thường thôi.

“A?” Bạn gái này có điểm giật mình.

Nhưng mà Phương Chiêu Mộ tới nơi rồi, cậu nói với bạn gái hẹn gặp lại, rồi đi ra ngoài.

Phương Chiêu Mộ ngồi ở bên cửa sổ, mới hơn nửa tiết, bên ngoài tuyết đã bay lả tả, Phương Chiêu Mộ nhịn không được nhìn ra ngoài.

Cậu chưa từng thấy tuyết rơi ở thành phố C, mấy lần dự báo trước đều không rơi, ngày hôm qua nói tuyết rơi, Phương Chiêu Mộ còn không tin, cũng không để ý.

Tuyết càng rơi càng lớn, đến lúc hết tiết, Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn dưới sân, tuyết đã tích thành một lớp mỏng, mặt đất nhìn qua giống như đám lông xù. Cậu chậm rãi xếp lại sách đi ra ngoài, có một người đang đứng ngoài cửa phòng học.

Tống Viễn Tuần đang chờ cậu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn thấy Tống Viễn Tuần kỳ thực đã không có cảm giác gì lớn, trong lòng cậu biết rõ Andrew không tồn tại, cũng không thể gắn Andrew với Tống Viễn Tuần lại với nhau. Bởi vì cậu quen biết Andrew qua phần mềm kết bạn, mà cậu cũng không quen thuộc Tống Viễn Tuần này, cậu cũng không muốn thử đi tìm hiểu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ liếc mắt nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần một cái, bước chân dừng một tí, rồi rẽ hướng hành lang.

Tống Viễn Tuần theo tới, nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Có tuyết rồi, tôi đưa em về.”

Thanh âm của anh quả thực là ác mộng của Phương Chiêu Mộ, từng chữ đều như kéo những ký ức về mấy tin nhắn xấu hổ lúc đó của Phương Chiêu Mộ về. Cậu không muốn nói chuyện với anh, mà không nói lời nào thì thật quái dị, làm như cậu đang giận dỗi, thế là cậu tận lực bình tĩnh nói với Tống Viễn Tuần: “Tôi mang dù.”

“Đường rất trơn.” Tống Viễn Tuần lại nói.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần một cái, nói với anh: “Biết rồi, tôi sẽ cẩn thận.”

Tuy rằng Tống Viễn Tuần và Phương Chiêu Mộ cách nhau hơn nửa mét, Phương Chiêu Mộ vẫn như cũ cảm nhận được sự tồn tại của anh quá mạnh mẽ, làm cho người khác không thể nào lờ đi. Hàng lang đến thang máy còn phải đi ba bậc thang nữa, lúc Phương Chiêu Mộ đi bậc cuối cùng, không biết sao nữa, chân trẹo một cái, Tống Viễn Tuần tay mắt lanh lẹ kéo cậu lại, cặp sách của Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng rơi xuống rồi.

“Tôi đưa em đi, ” Tống Viễn Tuần bất đắc dĩ khuyên Phương Chiêu Mộ nói, “Đường bằng em cũng vấp ngã.”

Anh buông lỏng tay, nhặt cặp sách Phương Chiêu Mộ lên, đưa cho Phương Chiêu Mộ, ấn nút thang máy.

Phương Chiêu Mộ phiền đến đau đầu nóng mặt, chưa bao giờ cảm thấy thói quen đi không nhìn đường của mình lại mất mặt như thế, muốn đi lấy túi sách trong tay Tống Viễn Tuần cũng không được, hoàn toàn không dám nhìn vào mắt Tống Viễn Tuần, trong lòng suy nghĩ, tên Tống Viễn Tuần này sao lại không hiểu chuyện thế chứ, cậu đã né tránh anh như thế rồi, cũng không tính so đo với anh.

Cửa thang máy mở, hai đồng học vừa nãy của Tống Viễn Tuần và bạn gái lúc trước nói chuyện với Phương Chiêu Mộ vừa vặn đứng ở bên trong, thấy hai người đứng chung một chỗ, ngẩn ra.

Phương Chiêu Mộ và Tống Viễn Tuần đi vào, câu đầu tiên của bạn gái là hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần: “Các cậu quen nhau à.”

“Ừm.” Tống Viễn Tuần nói.

Xem ra cổ có rất nhiều nghi vấn, bất quá vẫn không hỏi nhiều. Sắp xuống tầng 1, Phương Chiêu Mộ đi rất chậm, chờ cùng những người khác kéo dài khoảng cách, Phương Chiêu Mộ mới nói với Tống Viễn Tuần : “Anh đem cặp sách cho tôi.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ đưa tay muốn lấy, nhưng vẫn không được, Tống Viễn Tuần nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Chỉ đưa em một lần.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần, lại không muốn cãi nhau với hắn, cũng không muốn ngồi xe hắn, hai người cứ giằng co như học sinh tiểu học, ngươi tới ta đi, cuối cùng Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng giận dỗi, nói với Tống Viễn Tuần “Vậy anh cầm đi”, rồi tự mình đi ra ngoài, không bung dù mà cứ đi vào trong tuyết, Tống Viễn Tuần mới đuổi theo đem cặp sách trả cho Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Phương Chiêu Mộ lấy dù từ trong túi ra, đi về phía trước. Tống Viễn Tuần không bung dù cũng không lái xe, một đường không nhanh không chậm đi cùng Phương Chiêu Mộ, Phương Chiêu Mộ không quản hắn, cẩn thận đi trở về nhà, cũng không bị ngã.

Trong phòng Phương Chiêu Mộ có một ô cửa sổ rất hẹp, cậu vào nhà, đóng cửa, chần chờ suy nghĩ mấy phút, mới đi đến trước cửa sổ kia, mở cửa nhìn ra bên ngoài.

Tống Viễn Tuần gần đến khúc cua, anh mặc áo khoác, bóng lưng rất cao, nhưng anh không có dù, trên bả vai có tuyết đọng, nhìn qua không ngăn nắp như lúc thường, so với trước đây Phương Chiêu Mộ nghĩ anh lúc nào cũng được mọi người yêu mến.

Lúc rẽ hướng anh có quay lại nhìn một chút, Phương Chiêu Mộ sợ bị anh bắt được, lập tức đóng cửa sổ lại, không nhìn nữa.


	26. Chapter 26

Tuyết càng rơi càng lớn.

Tối hôm thứ tư đó, tuyết có giảm một chút, nhìn qua chỉ là tuyết nhỏ. Thứ năm Phương Chiêu Mộ không có tiết, ngủ thẳng tới chín giờ, đi xuống lầu xem, xe xúc tuyết đã xúc qua mặt đường trước cửa nhà cậu, bước đi không có chướng ngại gì.

Phương Chiêu Mộ không đi học cũng không ăn đồ gì ngon, đến cửa hàng bánh mì đầu đường, mua một đống bánh mì về nhà, đọc sách nguyên một ngày.

Cửa sổ nhà cậu không phải thủy tinh, từ bên trong không nhìn thấy tình huống bên ngoài, đến sáng thứ sáu, Phương Chiêu Mộ vừa mở cửa sổ liền thấy bên ngoài ngợp một màu trắng, ngay cả đỉnh đèn đường cũng có một tầng tuyết.

Tuyết vẫn còn rơi, buổi chiều Phương Chiêu Mộ có tiết, nhìn thấy cảnh trước mắt có hơi bối rối, tự nhủ thế này thì làm sao đi học được. Đóng cửa sổ, Phương Chiêu Mộ nhanh trí, chạy đi xem hòm thư và trang web chính thức của nhà trường, không phát hiện thông báo nghỉ học thì rất thất vọng, vừa muốn đóng trang web, thì hòm thư lại nhắc nhở có một mail mới.

Cậu lập tức lên tinh thần, nhấn vào hòm thư chưa đọc, đuôi thư là của trường như mong muốn, nhưng mà tiền tố lại là Tống Viễn Tuần. Tống Viễn Tuần gửi thư cho cậu, hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ là chiều nay cậu có tiết phải không.

Nghĩ đến bóng lưng bước từng bước trong tuyết của Tống Viễn Tuần ngày hôm qua , Phương Chiêu Mộ có chút mềm lòng, không có block địa chỉ email của Tống Viễn Tuần, mà cũng không có ý định trả lời, coi như không nhìn thấy, xóa thư ngay, sau đó bắt đầu chờ trường gửi cho cậu thông báo nghỉ học vào sáng nay cho cậu.

Giấc mộng của Phương Chiêu Mộ chính thức tuyên bố tan biến vào lúc 12 giờ trưa, cậu không nhận được mail mới nào cả, vẫn phải đi học, đành phải mang đôi ủng mà cậu đã mua từ rất lâu kia vào, lại khoác thêm một chiếc áo chống gió rất lớn có kèm mũ, cậu đội mũ lên rồi đi xuống lầu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ mở cửa, một chiếc xe jeep màu đen rất lớn đã đứng ở trước lầu. Chờ Phương Chiêu Mộ đi ra ngoài, cửa sổ xe liền hạ xuống, lộ ra khuôn mặt Tống Viễn Tuần.

Tống Viễn Tuần mang khẩu trang y tế, rất tự nhiên nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ : “Đi thôi.”

Giọng nói còn có chút khàn khàn.

Phương Chiêu Mộ rất muốn hỏi anh, có phải là khuya hôm qua lúc đi theo mình rồi về nhà bị cảm phải không, nhưng lại nghẹn không nói, cũng không chào hỏi, làm như không thấy đi thẳng vào trong tuyết, cẩn thận từng li từng tí đạp tuyết đi về phía trước.

Còn đi chưa được mấy bước, phía sau Phương Chiêu Mộ truyền đến tiếng đóng cửa xe, Phương Chiêu Mộ không quay đầu lại, sau khi nghe tiếng ho của Tống Viễn Tuần, cũng biết anh xuống xe đi theo rồi.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đi bộ gần nửa con phố, nghe thấy Tống Viễn Tuần ở phía sau cậu ho chừng bảy lần, thực sự không chịu nổi, xoay người lại, trừng Tống Viễn Tuần cách đó ba mét. Anh thấy cậu quay người lại liền đứng yên, cũng nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ xuyên qua tuyết rơi.

Hai người đối diện vài giây, Phương Chiêu Mộ thở dài, quyết định thỏa hiệp một lần, đi tới. Cậu tới trước mặt Tống Viễn Tuần, Tống Viễn Tuần vẫn không động, Phương Chiêu Mộ đành lấy tay đẩy nhẹ Tống Viễn Tuần một cái, nói với anh: “Được rồi, lên xe đi.”

Lúc này Tống Viễn Tuần mới cùng Phương Chiêu Mộ trở về lấy xe.

Trong xe rất ấm áp, khác xa với bên ngoài rét mướt, Phương Chiêu Mộ ngồi xuống, liếc nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần, không nhịn được nhỏ giọng nói với anh: “Đã bị cảm còn khoe với chả khoang.”

Tống Viễn Tuần khởi động xe, không lên tiếng, Phương Chiêu Mộ còn nói: “Buổi tối lái xe đi theo không phải rất giỏi hả, xuống xe đi theo làm cái gì.”

Tống Viễn Tuần ho một tiếng, yên lặng lái xe. Có tuyết nên tốc độ xe hơi chậm, nhưng nhà Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng không xa, mười phút đã đến dưới lớp học. Phương Chiêu Mộ đã lười suy nghĩ tại sao Tống Viễn Tuần biết hôm nay cậu học ở đây, nói cảm ơn với Tống Viễn Tuần, lúc chuẩn bị xuống xe, Tống Viễn Tuần cuối cùng cũng mở miệng: “Tôi ở dưới lầu chờ em, tan học đưa em về.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ chịu Tống Viễn Tuần luôn rồi, nhẹ nhàng khuyên một câu: “Anh vẫn nên về nhà dưỡng bệnh đi.”

Tống Viễn Tuần không trả lời, xem chừng là không định về rồi, Phương Chiêu Mộ sợ đến muộn, không nói thêm nữa, đi học trước.

Hai tiếng sau đi xuống lầu, Phương Chiêu Mộ không ngoài ý muốn nhìn thấy Tống Viễn Tuần ngồi ở chỗ đợi tầng dưới. Tống Viễn Tuần trên đùi để một cái vi tính xách tay, bên cạnh còn có Chu Mộng, hai người đang nói chuyện.

Vừa thấy Phương Chiêu Mộ xuống dưới, Tống Viễn Tuần đưa máy vi tính đưa cho Chu Mộng ngay, rồi đeo khẩu trang lên, đứng dậy, đi đến chỗ Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Người Tống Viễn Tuần cao ráo, mặc một chiếc áo khoác khá xịn, bước đi mang theo gió, đôi mắt cứ đặt yên trên người Phương Chiêu Mộ, không hề rời đi giây nào, chân bước nhanh đến làm cho Phương Chiêu Mộ nhớ lại lần đầu nhìn thấy Tống Viễn Tuần.

Lần đầu tiên Phương Chiêu Mộ đến phòng thí nghiệm đã thấy Tống Viễn Tuần, cậu cảm thấy Tống Viễn Tuần rất đẹp trai. Sau đó cậu cứ hay đến hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần, muốn cùng Tống Viễn Tuần làm quen một chút, nhưng Tống Viễn Tuần lại không muốn để ý đến cậu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ suy nghĩ cả mấy tháng trời, không tìm được người trò chuyện, buổi tối cứ nằm trằn trọc không ngủ, nghĩ không ra chính mình sai ở chỗ nào.

“Mộ Mộ, tuyết quá lớn.” Tống Viễn Tuần đi tới trước mặt Phương Chiêu Mộ, nhẹ nói như sợ hù đến cậu, giải thích tại sao mình lại đợi.

Trong lòng Phương Chiêu Mộ có chút phức tạp, hơn nữa Tống Viễn Tuần quá gần rồi, cậu không quá thoải mái nên lui về sau một bước.

Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn thấy động tác của Phương Chiêu Mộ, ngẩn người, lại nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Chỉ là đưa về thôi.”

Tống Viễn Tuần sinh bệnh nên khi nói chuyện giọng khàn khàn, có chút đáng thương, cuối cùng Phương Chiêu Mộ vẫn ngồi lên xe Tống Viễn Tuần.

Nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần cài dây an toàn, Phương Chiêu Mộ nói: “Cảm ơn.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ không muốn lại cùng Tống Viễn Tuần dây dưa dài dòng. Vả lại cũng không phải mỗi người đi học đều lái xe, luôn có biện pháp đến trường.

Vì Tống Viễn Tuần bệnh, Phương Chiêu Mộ lại là người dễ mềm lòng, một câu “Một lần cuối cùng” chặn ở bên mép, quay đầu nhìn vẻ mặt xanh xao của Tống Viễn Tuần, nghẹn mười phút vẫn không nói ra.

“Sắp có bão tuyết. ” Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn về phía trước, bỗng nhiên mở miệng, “Cuối tuần chắc sẽ có thông báo nghỉ học.”

Một lát sau, Phương Chiêu Mộ mới đáp lại: “Vậy à.”

“Trong nhà có đồ ăn chưa?” Tống Viễn Tuần hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Phương Chiêu Mộ suy nghĩ một chút, nói thật: “Có một ít bánh mì.”

“Giờ đi mua đi. ” Tống Viễn Tuần dừng xe, chuẩn bị chuyển hướng, thấy Phương Chiêu Mộ có vẻ do dự, anh còn nói, “Có thể sẽ rơi rất lâu. Tôi cũng có đồ muốn mua, tiện đường đưa em đi luôn.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ suy nghĩ một chút, cảm thấy thật sự cần đến siêu thị một chuyến, liền nói: “Cảm ơn. Làm phiền anh rồi.”

“Không phiền.” Tống Viễn Tuần đáp.

Trong xe an tĩnh hồi lâu, lúc nhìn thấy bảng hiệu siêu thị ở xa xa, Tống Viễn Tuần đột nhiên lên tiếng, nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Lần em đi mua sắm kia, đáng lẽ tôi nên chở em về.”

“Nhìn em xách nhiều đồ như vậy, anh vẫn muốn giúp em, cho nên đứng ở nơi đó chờ em.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ đã không còn muốn nghĩ tới mấy thứ này nữa, cũng không muốn tiếp tục nghe Tống Viễn Tuần nói. Chỉ nghe vài câu, trong lòng Phương Chiêu Mộ đã tràn đầy chua xót với khó chịu, nhưng cậu không mở miệng ngăn lại, Tống Viễn Tuần sẽ không dừng nói.

“Em nói gì anh đều nghe thấy được, anh không cười em.” Tống Viễn Tuần nói rất nhẹ nhàng, lại rất vụng về, anh nói rất chậm, thật giống sợ Phương Chiêu Mộ giận dỗi, lại giống như đang tìm từ, “Em cũng biết, em gửi tin nhắn thoại cho anh, anh yêu thích còn không kịp, sao có thể cười em được.”

So với nửa tháng trước, giữa Phương Chiêu Mộ và Tống Viễn Tuần thiếu đi một cánh cửa gỗ trong khách sạn, nhiều hơn một bầu trời tuyết ngoài xe.

Tống Viễn Tuần ngồi cạnh Phương Chiêu Mộ, lúc tắt đèn bọn họ cách nhau rất gần, bật đèn lại không thể nói chuyện đàng hoàng với nhau.

Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm thấy cái tên Tống Viễn Tuần này thật rất xấu, tâm cơ rất nặng, bề ngoài đàng hoàng, trên thực tế lại đang lợi dụng sự mềm lòng của cậu. Chỉ cần cho Tống Viễn Tuần một cơ hội bé xíu thôi, là anh có thể bắt được “chiếc xương sườn mềm mại” của Phương Chiêu Mộ, lay động quyết tâm của cậu.

“Lần về nhà đó, tôi chỉ muốn, lần sau nhất định sẽ không để em tự mình gánh hết, tới giúp em xách túi thôi cũng được.”

Tống Viễn Tuần dừng xe ở bãi đậu, nói: “Đến rồi.”

Anh ghé lại gần, giúp Phương Chiêu Mộ cởi dây an toàn, gần tới mức khiến Phương Chiêu Mộ vô ý thức nhắm mắt lại. Nhưng rất nhanh, Tống Viễn Tuần lại lễ phép lui ra.

Mỗi người tự mở cửa, đi vào màn tuyết.


	27. Chapter 27

Trong siêu thị rất nhiều người làm cho Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm thấy như là ngày tận thế tới.

Rất nhiều kệ hàng đều trống không, trong xe mua sắm của mỗi người đều nhét đầy tới nỗi muốn tràn ra, sau mỗi cái quầy thu ngân đều xếp một hàng dài.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đẩy một cái xe mua sắm, nhìn thấy người ta chen lấn nhau thì hơi sợ hãi, Tống Viễn Tuần tiếp xe mua sắm từ trong tay cậu, nói: “Đi theo tôi.”

Vốn dĩ Phương Chiêu Mộ xã giao cách Tống Viễn Tuần có vài bước, người đến sau thật sự là quá nhiều, Phương Chiêu Mộ bị chen đến không cách nào duy trì khoảng cách xã giao nên cũng không quan tâm nữa, cùng Tống Viễn Tuần cánh tay chạm cánh tay.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đến siêu thị đột xuất, không có ghi những vật cần mua nên nhất thời không biết nên mua gì, trong phòng cậu không được bật lửa, đứng ở khu bột yến mạch năm phút đồng hồ, mua khoảng chừng mười loại yến mạch khác nhau rồi đi mua một đống đồ ăn vặt với đồ uống.

Tống Viễn Tuần thì không như vậy, hắn mua rất nhiều nguyên liệu nấu ăn, trong đó có không thiếu những món Phương Chiêu Mộ mơ ước đã lâu nhưng không thể mua.

Trong lòng Phương Chiêu Mộ rất hâm mộ lại giả vờ không thèm để ý.

“Em chỉ mua những thứ này?” Tống Viễn Tuần hỏi cậu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ gật gật đầu, ánh mắt Tống Viễn Tuần có chút không đồng ý, nhưng cũng không nhiều lời, khiến Phương Chiêu Mộ thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

Bọn họ mua xong không đi lung tung mà đi tính tiền, xếp hàng hai mươi phút mới ra ngoài. Tống Viễn Tuần không để Phương Chiêu Mộ mang đồ, nhờ Phương Chiêu Mộ giúp anh mở cốp sau, sau đó để đồ vào.

Tuyết lớn hơn hồi bọn họ đi vào, rơi dày đặc, Phương Chiêu Mộ không mặc áo khoác chống gió, có chút tuyết rơi vào cổ áo cậu.

Lên xe, điện thoại Tống Viễn Tuần vang lên, anh lấy ra liếc mắt nhìn, nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Thông báo nghỉ học.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ “Ồ” một tiếng, lại gần xem, tạm thời được nghỉ thứ hai và thứ ba.

“Thứ tư không biết như thế nào, ” Phương Chiêu Mộ ngẫm lại, nói, “Nghỉ học thì khi nào mới bù nhỉ?”

“Không có bù.” Tống Viễn Tuần nói.

Phương Chiêu Mộ suy nghĩ một lát, rất rầu rĩ nói: “Vậy thì nghỉ ít thôi.”

Tống Viễn Tuần nghe vậy hình như có cười, Phương Chiêu Mộ liếc thấy.

Tống Viễn Tuần không đi về phía đại học T, anh đi vòng qua một đầu khác nội thành. Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn cảnh bên ngoài không giống như là đường về đại học T, hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần: “Anh còn muốn mua gì nữa hả?”

Tống Viễn Tuần “Ừ” một tiếng, cũng không nói muốn mua cái gì.

Ngồi xe người khác không có quyền lên tiếng, Phương Chiêu Mộ yên lặng không nói gì nữa. Không lâu sau, Phương Chiêu Mộ nhận ra Tống Viễn Tuần lái xe đến một nơi nhìn rất quen, dừng ở một cửa tiệm.

Là tiệm bánh mà hôm sinh nhật cậu, cậu đã xếp hàng để mua.

Có lẽ bởi vì bão tuyết sắp tới, cũng có lẽ vì đã khai trương khá lâu, tiệm bánh ngọt này không đông khách như lần trước Phương Chiêu Mộ đến, nhìn xuyên qua cánh cửa thủy tinh trong suốt, trong cửa hàng bất quá chỉ có ba năm người.

“Em chờ một chút, ” Tống Viễn Tuần nói, “Tôi đi mua.”

Nói xong liền xuống xe, Phương Chiêu Mộ gọi anh lại.

Tống Viễn Tuần quay đầu lại nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ, mở chiếc cửa xe vừa đóng vào, hỏi: “Sao thế?”

“Anh…” Phương Chiêu Mộ không biết phải hỏi thế nào, quanh co nửa ngày, hỏi, “Anh mua cho mình à?”

Tống Viễn Tuần nghiêm túc nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ, Phương Chiêu Mộ không dám đối diện với anh, trong lòng nhanh chóng suy đoán vài loại khả năng Tống Viễn Tuần sẽ nói, còn phối hợp nghĩ ra lời từ chối khéo.

“Cho em ăn.” Tống Viễn Tuần chọn loại đơn giản nhất.

Phương Chiêu Mộ liền nói: “Không cần, tôi không ăn.”

Ánh mắt Tống Viễn Tuần lập tức ảm đạm, Phương Chiêu Mộ bỗng nhiên có chút bối rối, cậu nghĩ mình không phải là nói quá trực tiếp đấy chứ, thế là bồi thêm một câu: “Tôi cũng chỉ ăn ngày sinh nhật, lúc thường không ăn.”

“Thế à?” Tống Viễn Tuần nói.

Phương Chiêu Mộ vừa định nói đúng, Tống Viễn Tuần lại nói tiếp: “Tôi cho là lần trước chúng ta hẹn trở về dẫn em đi ăn bánh ngọt, là bởi vì em muốn ăn.”

Giọng Tống Viễn Tuần rất trầm, mang theo tiếng khàn.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn anh, cảm giác áy náy vô duyên vô cớ bốc lên.

“Tôi nói rồi, em cứ ngồi ở trong xe chờ, tôi đi xếp hàng, ” Tống Viễn Tuần nói, “Em nói rồi.”

Cổ họng Phương Chiêu Mộ như bị khăn lông ướt chận lại, trong lòng rất xót rất đau. Bởi vì bọn họ xác thực từng nói muốn tới, bất đồng chính là bây giờ Phương Chiêu Mộ muốn bỏ qua, Tống Viễn Tuần lại không muốn.

Tống Viễn Tuần là đang nhắc nhở Phương Chiêu Mộ một sự thật, đèn đã mở.

Trong khoảng thời gian cực ngắn, anh ta ngang ngược diễn đi diễn lại những biểu hiện, hành động của Andrew cho Phương Chiêu Mộ xem, ngang ngược muốn Phương Chiêu Mộ tiếp thu, mỗi một từ Andrew nói đều là Tống Viễn Tuần nói, mỗi một cái ước định đều do Tống Viễn Tuần thực hiện.

Dù cho Phương Chiêu Mộ không muốn, Tống Viễn Tuần vẫn muốn Phương Chiêu Mộ nghĩ đi nghĩ lại tất cả những chi tiết đó, một lần lại một lần.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần, một chữ cũng không nói nên lời.

Một lát sau, Phương Chiêu Mộ rất nhẹ hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần: “Tôi được nói chưa?”

“Em nói đi.” Tống Viễn Tuần một mực chắc chắn.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đành nói: “Vậy anh đi mua đi.”

Tống Viễn Tuần xuống xe, đạp tuyết đi vào trong tiệm, Phương Chiêu Mộ xuyên qua cửa sổ xe và cửa thủy tinh nhà hàng nhìn anh.

Dáng vẻ anh chọn mua bánh ngọt ở trước quầy thật giống dáng vẻ trong phòng thí nghiệm ở trường của anh, nghiêm túc thận trọng, hết sức chuyên chú, Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn mà muốn cười, cũng rất muốn khóc.

Phương Chiêu Mộ không mang điện thoại, không xem được thời gian, nhưng cậu cảm thấy thời gian Tống Viễn Tuần chọn lựa bánh ngọt còn lâu hơn thời gian anh phân tích số liệu.

Cuối cùng Tống Viễn Tuần cũng trả tiền đi ra, nhấc theo một cái hộp đóng gói đẹp đẽ, vòng qua đầu xe, mở cửa.

Một luồng hơi lạnh theo anh tiến vào, đánh tan cái nóng hừng hực trong không khí.

“Tiệm này, ” Tống Viễn Tuần đưa hộp cho Phương Chiêu Mộ, cậu cầm lấy, “Có rất nhiều vị.”

“Tôi cũng không biết em thích gì, ” Tống Viễn Tuần còn nói, “Ông chủ nói cái này là bánh số lượng có hạn, thế nên mua cái này.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ mở ra nhìn thử, là một cái bánh rất xinh, trên đỉnh xếp một vòng dâu tây, hồng hồng tím tím, có vẻ rất vui vẻ. Cậu đóng hộp lại, đặt ở trên đùi, nói cảm ơn.

Tống Viễn Tuần không lại đi chỗ khác, an phận đưa cậu đến nhà. Phương Chiêu Mộ định tự mình xách đồ, Tống Viễn Tuần không cho, anh nói Phương Chiêu Mộ cầm cái bánh ngọt rồi mở cửa là được, thế nên hai người đi vào chung, lên lầu, Tống Viễn Tuần đưa đồ cho Phương Chiêu Mộ trước cửa phòng, xoay người rời đi, cũng không nói muốn đi vào.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần vừa ho khan vừa bước đi được mấy bước, không nhịn được gọi anh lại: “Tống Viễn Tuần.”

Tiếng gọi rất nhẹ nhưng Tống Viễn Tuần nghe thấy được, anh ngừng bước chân, quay người lại nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ, hỏi sao thế.

“Anh không ăn bánh ngọt à?” Phương Chiêu Mộ hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần.

Tống Viễn Tuần nói: “Em ăn đi, tôi không vào.”

Tống Viễn Tuần không phải là khách khí với Phương Chiêu Mộ, anh đi xuống lầu thật đấy. Phương Chiêu Mộ vào phòng để bánh ngọt lên bàn, sau đó tới trước cửa sổ mở một khe nhỏ, định nhìn xuống lầu xem Tống Viễn Tuần khi nào thì đi.

Cậu đã chờ mười phút, xe Tống Viễn Tuần vẫn chưa đi. Bên ngoài tuyết rơi đầy trời, nóc xe đã có một tầng tuyết mỏng. Cậu không hiểu, Tống Viễn Tuần nếu không vào cửa thì ở dưới lầu làm gì.

Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm thấy mình như một cái máy tính kiểu cũ sắp bị đào thải, đang xử lý một hạng mục số liệu vô cùng phức tạp.

Trong thời gian đặc biệt này cần phải đối xử với Tống Viễn Tuần làm sao cho thích hợp, cậu tốn quá nhiều thời gian để xử lý, quá trình suy nghĩ chuyển đi chuyển lại hơn trăm lần, quanh co vòng vèo, mà kết quả không sai tới mức quá vô lý.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đóng cửa sổ lại, rón rén đi xuống lầu, đi tới tầng dưới cùng, cậu nghe thấy mùi thuốc lá, lại tiến lên vài bước liền thấy Tống Viễn Tuần đưa lưng về phía cậu, đang hút thuốc lá, vừa hút vừa ho.

Bên ngoài trời tối sầm, trong hành lang không có tí ánh sáng, coi như là Tống Viễn Tuần, trốn chỗ cầu thang hút thuốc như thế cũng thật mất mặt.

“Tống Viễn Tuần.” Phương Chiêu Mộ gọi anh.

Tống Viễn Tuần nghe thấy tiếng của Phương Chiêu Mộ, ném thuốc lá xuống rỗi giẫm tắt ngay, quay đầu lại nhìn cậu.

Vốn Phương Chiêu Mộ tính hỏi anh có phải là heo không, cuối cùng vẫn như cũ nhịn xuống nói: “Anh làm gì thế hả.”

“Còn chưa muốn đi.” Tống Viễn Tuần ra vẻ cây ngay không sợ chết đứng nói.

Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm thấy bản thân không có cách nào để Tống Viễn Tuần lại dưới lầu, liền nói: “Ngã bệnh còn hút thuốc mà được à, không bằng lên phòng ăn bánh ngọt.”

Tống Viễn Tuần theo Phương Chiêu Mộ lên lầu, lại một lần nữa đi vào cửa nhà Phương Chiêu Mộ. Hình như Tống Viễn Tuần xung khắc với nhà Phương Chiêu Mộ, hoặc thẳng thắn mà nói thì bản thân anh xung khắc với cậu, anh mới vừa đưa tay đóng cửa lại, đèn nhà Phương Chiêu Mộ tách một cái tối đen.


	28. Chapter 28

Trong phòng đột nhiên tối om, Tống Viễn Tuần nhúc nhích một chút, đèn điện thoại chớp lên, trong phòng mới có một tia sáng yếu ớt.

“Trong nhà có đèn pin không?” Tống Viễn Tuần hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ.

“Không có. ” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói xong, mò mẫm đi tới cạnh cái tủ thấp bên giường, mở ngăn kéo ra tìm kiếm “Điện thoại di động của tôi…”

Hai ngày nay cậu không có mở điện thoại, nhớ mang máng là vứt trong tủ. Ngăn kéo đầu tiên không có, Phương Chiêu Mộ lại mở ngăn kéo phía dưới ra.

“Mộ Mộ ” Tống Viễn Tuần hỏi cậu, “Bây giờ em không dùng điện thoại à?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ mò được điện thoại ở dưới một cái khăn quàng cổ, cậu mở máy ra, quay đầu bình thản nói với Tống Viễn Tuần: “Không thường dùng.”

Bởi vì khi cậu cầm điện thoại, tâm tình sẽ rất tệ.

Trong lúc đợi máy khởi động, Phương Chiêu Mộ đi tới bên cửa sổ, mở cửa sổ nhìn ra ngoài, cả một con phố đều tối om, tuyết chặn tầm mắt, Phương Chiêu Mộ gần như không thấy rõ phố đối diện. Cậu chưa từng thấy trận tuyết nào rơi lâu như thế.

Phương Chiêu Mộ liếc mắt nhìn xuống, xe Tống Viễn Tuần gần như bị tuyết che lấp.

Dưới lầu có người đi ra ngoài, hô to: “Có phải bị cúp điện không!”

“Mộ Mộ.” Tống Viễn Tuần gọi Phương Chiêu Mộ một tiếng, Phương Chiêu Mộ liền đóng cửa sổ, quay đầu lại nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần.

Nói là nhìn, nhưng Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng không thấy được gì, chỉ thấy được thân hình của Tống Viễn Tuần, Tống Viễn Tuần đứng cạnh chiếc bàn thấp mà vừa nãy cậu bày ra, đứng rất thẳng. Tống Viễn Tuần nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Em về nhà anh trước đi, cũng không biết chỗ này cúp tới bao giờ.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ suy nghĩ một chút, hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần: “Nhà anh không bị cúp điện ?”

“Nhà anh có lẽ không bị cúp điện, hơn nữa tầng hầm có chuẩn bị máy phát điện, có thể chống đỡ mấy ngày. ” Tống Viễn Tuần nói, “Dù sao cũng hơn chỗ này của em.”

Tống Viễn Tuần nói rất có lý nhưng Phương Chiêu Mộ vẫn do dự.

Cậu nhìn lượng pin điện thoại di động một chút, chỉ còn lại 30%, không biết cúp điện bao lâu nữa, nếu như lâu, vừa nghĩ thôi cũng thấy sợ rồi.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đang lo lắng thì nghe thấy mấy tiếng sột soạt, quay đầu nhìn sang, thì thấy Tống Viễn đặt chiếc điện thoại đang chiếu đèn lên bàn nhỏ, đang bỏ bánh lại vào hộp, trông rất gian nan.

Trên hộp bánh ngọt có một nút thắt tinh xảo, Tống Viễn Tuần rõ ràng không biết cái này, dáng vẻ như đang đấu với quái thú.

Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm thấy có chút buồn cười, hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần: “Tống Viễn Tuần, anh đang làm gì thế hả.”

“Cầm theo bánh ngọt đi.” Tống Viễn Tuần mở miệng, cũng không ngẩng đầu lên.

Giọng nói của Tống Viễn Tuần rất nghiêm túc, tay hơi dùng sức, hộp giấy bị anh xé rách.

Phương Chiêu Mộ bị anh chọc cho cười không ngừng, vừa cười vừa đi tới kéo anh ra, nói: “Anh dừng lại, tôi chưa đáp ứng mà anh đã tự thu dọn rồi hả.”

Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn cậu, nói: “Mau thu dọn đi, điện thoại anh sắp hết pin rồi.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần vài giây, nói: “Vậy anh soi đèn đi, tôi xem xem hộp còn dùng được hay không.”

Tống Viễn Tuần lùi về sau một bước, Phương Chiêu Mộ đến gần xem. Hộp tuy bị rách nhưng còn có thể đóng lại, Phương Chiêu Mộ gói bánh lần nữa.

Thật ra nếu bị cúp điện vào ngày có tuyết rơi cũng không phải không có biện pháp khác, nhưng nếu như tiếp tục từ chối, Tống Viễn Tuần có lẽ cũng sẽ từ bỏ, không cố chấp nữa.

Nhưng đã tiếp nhận thiện ý một lần, lần sau lại đẩy đưa từ chối, Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm thấy không nên cho lắm, bất quá quan trọng hơn là vì Phương Chiêu Mộ không muốn nhìn thấy Tống Viễn Tuần một mình đứng dưới lầu nhà cậu hút thuốc.

Phương Chiêu Mộ mở đèn pin trên điện thoại mình, đưa cho Tống Viễn Tuần, nói: “Tôi lấy ít đồ.”

Lúc Tống Viễn Tuần tiếp nhận điện thoại của cậu, Phương Chiêu Mộ thấy anh có vẻ rất vui vẻ.

Phương Chiêu Mộ không nhanh không chậm thu dọn đồ, trong phòng vẫn còn ấm, cậu không mặc áo khoác, tìm nơi này lại tìm nơi kia. Phương Chiêu Mộ đi tới chỗ nào, ánh sáng trong tay Tống Viễn Tuần cũng theo tới chỗ đó.

Chất đồ muốn mang theo lên giường, cũng không nhiều, Phương Chiêu Mộ xếp đồ lên, phát hiện Tống Viễn Tuần đang chiếu lên mặt của cậu làm mắt cậu đau đớn, đành đưa tay che mắt, nói với Tống Viễn Tuần: “Anh đừng chiếu mặt của tôi như vậy.”

Tống Viễn Tuần lập tức sửa sai, dời điện thoại xuống.

Phương Chiêu Mộ lấy không nhiều đồ, bỏ vào một cái túi xong liền nói với Tống Viễn Tuần: “Được rồi.”

Lúc này, Phương Chiêu Mộ bỗng nhiên nhận được một cú điện thoại.

Cậu cầm lên xem, là thầy hướng dẫn của cậu, cậu liền nhận. Giáo sư hỏi cậu sao chưa chuyển báo cáo về, bảo cậu mau chóng nộp.

Phương Chiêu Mộ ngoan ngoãn nói vẫn chưa điền xong, có mấy cái không biết điền thế nào, còn chưa kịp gửi thư hỏi bởi vì ngày hôm nay C thị bão tuyết, cậu đi mua đồ.

Thế là giáo sư hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ tình huống thời tiết bên này, lại hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ cái nào chưa biết, Phương Chiêu Mộ cố gắng nhớ lại rồi nói ra mấy cái không biết, giáo sư giải thích cho cậu một lần.

Sau khi tắt máy, Tống Viễn Tuần hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Em điền cái gì?”

“Một phần bảng biểu.” Phương Chiêu Mộ không muốn nói nhiều, nên chỉ nói đơn giản.

“Mấy tháng nữa trở về?” Tống Viễn Tuần lại hỏi cậu.

“Năm tháng.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói.

Tống Viễn Tuần lại hỏi: “Trở về rồi có đến nữa không?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ nói: “Chắc là không, còn chưa xác định.”

“Tôi không phải anh, không phải muốn đến là có thể đến.” Phương Chiêu Mộ lại nói.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nghĩ người như Tống Viễn Tuần căn bản sẽ không hiểu, cho dù giải thích anh cũng không hiểu hết, anh vốn chẳng biết gì về cuộc sống của của người bình thường cụ thể là dạng gì. Tống Viễn Tuần đứng cứng đơ, nhìn qua là biết anh là kiểu người bướng bỉnh không biết thế sự.

“Phương Chiêu Mộ, nếu như Andrew không phải anh. ” Tống Viễn Tuần mở miệng hỏi, “Nếu như Andrew không phải anh, em có lưu lại vì anh ta không?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ không có cách nào phán đoán tâm tình của Tống Viễn Tuần là gì, âm thanh Tống Viễn Tuần nói chuyện căn bản không có chút phập phồng nào. Cho nên cậu hỏi ngược lại Tống Viễn Tuần: “Anh hỏi vậy có ý nghĩa à?”

Tống Viễn Tuần hiểu rõ.

Anh không hỏi nhiều nữa, điện thoại di động của anh cũng đã hết pin, thế là cầm lấy điện thoại của Phương Chiêu Mộ, tiếp nhận túi trong tay cậu, lại nhấc túi mua sắm ở cửa lên, đi ra.

Phương Chiêu Mộ dừng một chút, ôm lấy hộp bánh ngọt.

Lúc cậu định đi mở cửa, Tống Viễn Tuần gọi cậu một tiếng. Phương Chiêu Mộ xoay người lại muốn hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần làm sao lại nhìn thấy Tống Viễn Tuần tắt đèn điện thoại, chậm rãi bước đến.

Tống Viễn Tuần áp sát quá gần, Phương Chiêu Mộ không thấy rõ mặt của anh, chỉ biết là anh đang đến gần, hô hấp quấn quýt, nhiệt độ hòa vào nhau. Tống Viễn Tuần cho Phương Chiêu Mộ cơ hội né tránh, nhưng Phương Chiêu Mộ không trốn, vì vậy Tống Viễn Tuần hôn lên đôi môi của Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Tống Viễn Tuần hôn rất ôn nhu rất triền miên, giống như đi trên băng mỏng, Phương Chiêu Mộ dựa lưng vào cửa, bị Tống Viễn Tuần hôn không biết làm sao, chớp mắt mấy cái, nhắm lại.

Phương Chiêu Mộ vĩnh viễn không hiểu tình cảm của mình đối với Tống Viễn Tuần là gì.

Cậu từng kinh sợ tránh xa, từng tức đến nổ phổi, từng chẳng quan tâm, nhưng sau nụ hôn này với Tống Viễn Tuần, Phương Chiêu Mộ đã không nhận rõ, người khiến cậu không nỡ lòng đẩy ra, rốt cuộc là Andrew hay là Tống Viễn Tuần.

Có lẽ là giống nhau, sẽ không còn ai hôn cậu một cách trân trọng như thế, giống như sắp tới giây phút chia ly.

Người trả giá cũng muốn được đền đáp lại, yêu thích Phương Chiêu Mộ, có người yêu thích bề ngoài của cậu, yêu thích tính cách của cậu, viết tên của Phương Chiêu Mộ vào nhật ký, gọi tên cậu đầy yêu thương.

Tống Viễn Tuần coi như không phải trong số những người theo đuổi ngu xuẩn nhất, cũng có thể nói là không có hi vọng nhất. Anh rất lỗ mãng, rất tùy hứng, đắc tội lớn với Phương Chiêu Mộ, theo lý thuyết, cả đời này hai người chẳng qua lại với nhau đâu, nhưng Phương Chiêu Mộ lại khoan dung anh nhất.

Dù cho Tống Viễn Tuần xấu như thế, nhưng anh cũng là người duy nhất Phương Chiêu Mộ không đẩy ra.

Đèn trên trần nhà nhảy một cái, lại lần nữa sáng lên.

Trong phòng khôi phục ánh sáng, Phương Chiêu Mộ ngẩng đầu lên, theo bản năng mà nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần, Tống Viễn Tuần cũng nhìn cậu, sau đó dời môi đi, lui ra một bước.

Ánh đèn chiếu xuống sáng ngời, cả động tác và trạng thái của Tống Viễn Tuần đều không che giấu được.

Trong tay anh cầm đầy bao lớn bao nhỏ, có túi mua sắm của siêu thị, cũng có hành lý không nhiều của Phương Chiêu Mộ, Phương Chiêu Mộ hoài nghi Tống Viễn Tuần từ nhỏ đến lớn chưa từng cầm qua nhiều đồ như vậy. Trên mặt Tống Viễn Tuần đầy vẻ bối rối, đây là vẻ mặt Phương Chiêu Mộ gần như chưa từng thấy.

Có điện rồi, còn muốn đi hay không.

Phương Chiêu Mộ vẫn là người phục hồi tinh thần trước tiên.

Cậu thấy Tống Viễn Tuần còn đứng nơi đó, bởi vì chuyện lớn nào đó mà bối rối, người lãnh đạo phát biểu cũng là cái vẻ mặt này nhỉ, thế là cậu mở miệng nhắc nhở Tống Viễn Tuần: “Anh nghĩ cái gì vậy?”

Tống Viễn Tuần giật mình, bật thốt lên: “Nghĩ cách mang em về nhà.”

Lời vừa dứt, hai người liền trầm mặc.

Dù sao hôn cũng đã hôn rồi, lời nói thật đều đã nói, lá rách cũng chả sợ gió nữa, nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ, chờ cậu đáp lại.

Làn da Phương Chiêu Mộ rất trắng. Tống Viễn Tuần cảm thấy Phương Chiêu Mộ đại khái không biết, mặt cậu nóng lên sẽ có rạng mây hồng, lỗ tai cũng vậy. Phương Chiêu Mộ ôm bánh ngọt, đứng ở cửa, suy tư.

Có lẽ bởi vì đột nhiên sáng trưng, nên cậu có vẻ bất an, còn có giật mình, ngượng ngùng, đều viết lên mặt.

Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn mặt Phương Chiêu Mộ, đột nhiên cảm thấy chính mình nghe được nhịp tim đập của cậu. Cùng nhịp tim của Tống Viễn Tuần không kém là bao.

Ít nhất vào lúc này, Tống Viễn Tuần từ thấp thỏm trở nên bình tĩnh, giám khảo của anh tiết lộ đáp án sớm rồi. Cuối cùng anh cũng xác định, đêm nay, Phương Chiêu Mộ chắc chắn sẽ ngủ ở nhà anh.

Trong phòng yên lặng, tiếng gió gào thét bên ngoài trở nên rất lớn, Tống Viễn Tuần kiên nhẫn chờ, được mấy phút thì Phương Chiêu Mộ mở miệng.

“Thế sao. ” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói “Vậy đi thôi.”


	29. Chapter 29

Phương Chiêu Mộ ngủ gật trên xe Tống Viễn Tuần.

Nhà Tống Viễn Tuần cách nhà Phương Chiêu Mộ khoảng ba km. Thời điểm Mu và Andrew ghép đôi, phần mềm báo khoảng cách rất gần.

Lúc Tống Viễn Tuần đỗ xe vào ga ra, Phương Chiêu Mộ đã tỉnh, anh dẫn Phương Chiêu Mộ lên lầu hai.

Phòng khách có người quét tước quanh năm, để sẵn đồ rửa mặt. Tống Viễn Tuần giúp Phương Chiêu Mộ cất đồ, không có ở lâu, đi ra ngoài trước.

Phương Chiêu Mộ lăn qua lăn lại cả ngày, vừa nãy cũng chưa tỉnh ngủ, tắm rửa xong rồi nằm lên giường.

Sáng ngày thứ hai tỉnh lại, đầu Phương Chiêu Mộ có chút choáng váng, tay chân đau nhức, viêm họng, hình như là triệu chứng của cảm mạo. Cậu rất khát, không đổi áo ngủ đã đi xuống lâu.

Nhà Tống Viễn Tuần rất lớn, Phương Chiêu Mộ dựa vào ấn tượng đi tới phòng ăn, Tống Viễn Tuần đã ở đó. Anh đang ở trong nhà bếp sờ qua sờ lại, chắc là đang nấu cháo.

“Tống Viễn Tuần.” Phương Chiêu Mộ lên tiếng gọi anh.

Tống Viễn Tuần quay đầu lại nhìn thấy Phương Chiêu Mộ, hỏi: “Thức rồi?”

“Có lẽ tôi bị cảm rồi. ” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói, lại ngáp một cái, “Có nước không, khát quá.”

Tống Viễn Tuần thả chiếc muôi trong nồi cháo, đi tới cầm lấy áo khoác để ở một bên phủ lên người cậu, rồi lấy cốc đi rót nước.

Phương Chiêu Mộ tiếp cốc nước, uống một hớp, Tống Viễn Tuần lại nói: “Sao lại bị cảm, ngày hôm qua cũng đâu có đi chỗ nào lạnh quá đâu nhỉ.”

“Chắc là bị anh lây đó.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói.

“Anh có đeo khẩu trang.” Tống Viễn Tuần định phủ nhận quan điểm của Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Phương Chiêu Mộ vô tình nhắc nhở anh: “Sau đó lúc hôn môi không có đeo.”

Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ một lúc, nói: “Anh đi tìm thuốc.”

“Không cần. ” Phương Chiêu Mộ một tay cầm cốc, một tay tóm chặt lấy ống tay áo của Tống Viễn Tuần, kéo anh tới nhà bếp, sức Phương Chiêu Mộ không lớn nhưng lại có thể kéo Tống Viễn Tuần đi “Anh đang nấu cái gì? Sao mùi vị quái quái vậy, có phải cháy không.”

“Cháo.” Tống Viễn Tuần nói.

Tài nấu nướng của Tống Viễn Tuần không tính là tốt, ở nhà không hay nấu ăn, chỉ có thể nấu món đơn giản nhất. Sáng sớm nay, vì muốn nấu cháo cho Phương Chiêu Mộ, anh đã nấu hỏng một nồi, đang vội vàng nấu lại.

Phương Chiêu Mộ bưng ly nước, nhìn quanh bếp, hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần: “Anh nấu cháo sao không dùng nồi cơm điện?”

Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ một cái, giải thích hết sức trôi chảy: “Luộc nấm.”

“Há, ” Phương Chiêu Mộ gật đầu, tự chủ trương dịch thành “Anh không biết nồi cơm điện nhà anh có thể nấu cháo à.”

Tống Viễn Tuần vốn còn muốn phản bác nhưng Phương Chiêu Mộ nói xong thì cười với anh, lộ ra hai cái lúm đồng tiền rất nhạt, Tống Viễn Tuần thôi không nói gì nữa.

Phương Chiêu Mộ mặc cái áo ngủ Tống Viễn Tuần từng thấy qua, đó là lần gọi video kia. Phương Chiêu Mộ mặc áo màu xám nhìn rất ôn dịu dàng, cậu còn đang khoác áo của Tống Viễn Tuần, tiến đến bên người anh, xem nước trong nồi sôi lên.

Lúc Tống Viễn Tuần không thích Phương Chiêu Mộ, nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ là thấy không thoải mái, bởi vì Phương Chiêu Mộ sẽ ảnh hưởng đến anh, khiến anh không thể làm việc bình thường.

Cho đến khi biết mình thích Phương Chiêu Mộ, Tống Viễn Tuần lại thấy, vẻ mặt nào của Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng rất dễ nhìn, là cậu quá tốt cho nên mới làm cho tinh thần người khác lộn xộn, đứng ngồi không yên, muốn đẩy ra, muốn tránh đi, càng muốn lại gần.

“Tống Viễn Tuần.” Phương Chiêu Mộ vung vung tay ở trước mặt Tống Viễn Tuần “Cháo sắp khét rồi kìa.”

Tống Viễn Tuần phục hồi tinh thần, Phương Chiêu Mộ đã đẩy anh qua một bên, để ly xuống, mở nắp nồi, lấy cái muôi khuấy cháo.

Cậu vặn nhỏ lửa, lại khuấy khuấy, tự dưng quay đầu sang Tống Viễn Tuần, nói: “Nhà bếp của anh thật lớn.”

Đây là lần đầu tiên từ khi Phương Chiêu Mộ trở về từ Settle nói với Tống Viễn Tuần chuyện liên quan tới Andrew, cho nên Tống Viễn Tuần thật cẩn thận đáp lại: “Em thích là tốt rồi.”

“Tại sao anh lại nói với tôi là nhà bếp của anh rất lớn?” Phương Chiêu Mộ hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần, “Khi đó anh đang nghĩ gì?”

Cháo sôi ùng ục, bong bóng nhỏ từ đáy nồi nổi lên, ở trên mặt nước bể tan.

Tống Viễn Tuần đã không nhớ nổi tâm tình mình lúc đó, bất quá nếu không truy cứu nguyên nhân, nói câu như thế, nhất định là muốn Phương Chiêu Mộ đến nhà anh.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nói tiếp: “Tống Viễn Tuần, anh thích điều gì ở tôi? Yêu thích tôi bao nhiêu?”

Cậu khẽ nâng đầu, chăm chú nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần. Lúc Phương Chiêu Mộ lên lớp hay khi làm thí nghiệm cũng như thế này, hết sức chuyên chú, trong lòng không suy nghĩ bất cứ chuyện gì khác.

Mà Tống Viễn Tuần là học sinh hư, ngay cả câu hỏi cũng trả lời đầy đủ, chỉ đáp câu sau, qua loa lại rõ ràng, nói: “Rất thích em.”

Trong lòng Tống Viễn Tuần rất rõ ràng, Phương Chiêu Mộ nghe anh nói yêu thích mình cũng không chắc sẽ có cảm giác quá lớn. Nhưng khi nói ra khỏi miệng, anh khá thẹn thùng e lệ.

Dù sao xưa nay Tống Viễn Tuần chưa cùng bất kỳ ai nói qua câu như thế này, trước đây không hề nghĩ tới, năm nay nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ mấy lần, cũng chưa nhận được câu trả lời hài lòng nào .

“Vậy tại sao ban đầu ghét tôi?” Phương Chiêu Mộ lại hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần.

Vẻ mặt Phương Chiêu Mộ rất nghiêm túc, như là đang nói, ngày hôm nay nhất định phải nói rõ mọi chuyện.

Tống Viễn Tuần suy nghĩ một chút, hỏi ngược lại Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Muốn anh nói từ đầu sao?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ bỏ muôi xuống, xoay người ôm lấy cánh tay, gật đầu với Tống Viễn Tuần: ” Ừm, nói từ đầu.”

“Anh đã sớm biết em, là vì Lý Vị.” Tống Viễn Tuần nói.

“Ồ,” ánh mắt Phương Chiêu Mộ thoáng lạnh, giống như hiểu được điều gì “Tôi biết rồi, nói tôi đoạt danh ngạch của cậu ta.”

“Tôi không có đoạt, thực ra tôi và cậu ta bằng điểm nhau, nhưng điểm chuyên ngành của tôi cao hơn, cho nên tôi được đi, cậu ta không nói cho anh đúng không?”

Tống Viễn Tuần yên lặng xác nhận suy đoán của Phương Chiêu Mộ, cậu lại nói: “Chuyện nước hoa… dù sao anh cũng biết rồi đấy. Còn gì nữa không?”

“Lúc đó anh cảm thấy em…” Tống Viễn Tuần cảm thấy chữ kia có chút khó nói, không nói tiếp.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nói thay anh: “Cảm thấy tôi gay?”

Cháo nấu xong nhưng không ai muốn ăn. Phương Chiêu Mộ tắt bếp, quay người lại nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần, ép hỏi anh: “Đúng hay không?”

Qua khoảng hai phút, Tống Viễn Tuần thừa nhận, nói: “Đúng.”

“Vậy tại sao lúc đầu lại giả làm kỹ sư.” Phương Chiêu Mộ ngẩng đầu lên thay anh.

Tống Viễn Tuần chậm rãi nói: “Vì tò mò.”

“Tò mò cái gì?” Phương Chiêu Mộ dừng một chút, nói thẳng ra không chút che giấu “Tò mò Gay làm tình thế nào hả?”

“Không phải. ” Tống Viễn Tuần phủ nhận có chút bối rối “Mới đầu anh cũng không biết là em.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ yên tĩnh lại, một lát sau, cậu lại gọi anh: “Tống Viễn Tuần.”

“Anh thật yêu thích tôi sao?” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói “Hay là chỉ muốn lên giường với tôi?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ kéo tay Tống Viễn Tuần, ngửa đầu hôn anh. Tống Viễn Tuần thử né hai lần, cuối cùng vẫn là nghênh đón Phương Chiêu Mộ, đặt cậu lên trên bàn đá hoa cương trong nhà bếp, hung hãn ngang ngược hôn cậu. Áo ngủ Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng hở ra, Tống Viễn Tuần rốt cuộc lại chạm vào thân thể Phương Chiêu Mộ. Người cậu rất nhuyễn, giống như có cỗ nước ấm hòa vào da thịt.

Tống Viễn Tuần ôm lấy cậu, để cậu ngồi lên bàn, Phương Chiêu Mộ thật vất vả mới cách Tống Viễn Tuần ra một chút, há mồm thở hổn hển, đôi môi bị Tống Viễn Tuần hút sưng tấy, ánh mắt mất tiêu cự, tay khoát lên vai Tống Viễn Tuần thuận thế trượt vào dưới ngực, đặt trên chỗ đang nhô lên của anh.

“Muốn lên giường.” Phương Chiêu Mộ chọn đáp án giúp Tống Viễn Tuần.

Tống Viễn Tuần bắt lấy tay Phương Chiêu Mộ, anh cảm thấy mình không nhiều lực nhưng Phương Chiêu Mộ lại kêu đau, Tống Viễn Tuần vội buông tay ra ngay.

“Đúng là muốn lên giường ” Tống Viễn Tuần không tránh né ánh mắt Phương Chiêu Mộ “Anh yêu thích em, đương nhiên là muốn lên giường với em.”

“Phải, ngày hôm nay anh yêu thích tôi.” Phương Chiêu Mộ kéo kéo khóe miệng.

“Không phải chỉ ngày hôm nay, ” Tống Viễn Tuần nói “Là mỗi ngày.”

“Thật mỗi ngày sao? ” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói “Anh bây giờ yêu thích tôi, tốt với tôi, nếu như ngày mai không thích tôi thì sao?”

“Chờ anh hết thích tôi rồi, có phải tôi lại phải trở về cuộc sống trước kia không ?”

“Tống Viễn Tuần, tại sao tôi lại thích Andrew? Vì sao tôi phải dùng phần mềm kết bạn?”

“Bởi vì ở trong trường học của các người quá khó chịu, bởi vì tôi mỗi ngày không có lấy một người nói chuyện cùng, bởi vì không ai yêu thích tôi, bởi vì anh không thích tôi, các người không ai hoan nghênh tôi.”

“Lúc gạt tôi anh từng nghĩ qua chưa?”

“Yêu thích của anh đáng giá, yêu thích của tôi thì không sao, tôi yêu thích Andrew, vậy tôi phải tìm ai đòi lại đây?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ rơi nước mắt, không phải khóc lớn, chỉ là tâm tình kích động nên rơi nước mắt thôi, từ trên mặt trượt xuống dưới, rơi trên đùi cậu.

Trái tim Tống Viễn Tuần thật giống như không đập.

Sau khi Phương Chiêu Mộ tiếp xúc với anh, khóc không biết bao nhiêu lần. Đi đường khóc, bật đèn khóc, trốn ở phía sau cửa khóc, hôn môi cũng khóc.

“Phương Chiêu Mộ” Tống Viễn Tuần ấn vai Phương Chiêu Mộ, đôi mắt thẳng tắp nhìn vào đáy mắt cậu, cưỡng bách Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn anh “Phương Chiêu Mộ.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ ngẩng đầu lên, trong mắt đều là nước, thấy cậu đau lòng như vậy , Tống Viễn Tuần cảm thấy chỉ cần có thể khiến cậu không khóc, muốn anh làm gì anh cũng làm.

“Mộ Mộ” Tống Viễn Tuần nói “Em muốn Andrew, thì lấy từ chỗ anh đi. Thấy có chỗ nào không giống, thì anh sẽ biến nó thành giống.”

“Lỗi lầm trước đây, anh sẽ sửa đổi từng chút từng chút. Em thấy không vui thì muốn mắng anh thế nào cũng được.”

“Tình yêu của anh không đáng giá, em lấy đi tùy tiện dùng, yêu thích của em đáng giá, đừng có đòi lại.”

Sau khi Phương Chiêu Mộ khóc mệt, Tống Viễn Tuần ôm cậu trở về phòng, Phương Chiêu Mộ nằm nhoài trên vai Tống Viễn Tuần, trong hơi thở đều mang theo giọng mũi.

Tống Viễn Tuần đặt Phương Chiêu Mộ lên giường, muốn xuống lầu lấy cháo cho cậu, Phương Chiêu Mộ lại kéo anh lại.

“Tắt đèn.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói.

Tống Viễn Tuần nghe lời tắt đèn, Phương Chiêu Mộ lại nói: “Anh lại đây nằm xuống.”

“Cháo ——” Tống Viễn Tuần nói một chữ đã bị Phương Chiêu Mộ đánh gãy.

“Cháo cái gì mà cháo, lại đây nằm mau.”

Tống Viễn Tuần suy nghĩ một chút, ở trong bóng tối nằm lên giường phòng khách nhà anh, thân thể mềm mại bên cạnh anh nằm yên rất lâu mới nhúc nhích một chút, dựa vào người hắn.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nắm lấy tay Tống Viễn Tuần, nhẹ nhàng đan xen ngón tay mình vào tay Tống Viễn Tuần.

“Tống Viễn Tuần,” Cậu nói bên tai Tống Viễn Tuần “Toàn bộ đều phải thay đổi.”


	30. Chapter 30

“Thay đổi, anh sẽ thay đổi.” Tống Viễn Tuần đáp lại rất nhanh, Phương Chiêu Mộ nghi anh có biết mình nên thay đổi từ đâu không.

Chỉ có điều lúc nãy Phương Chiêu Mộ suy nghĩ nên có chút mệt, hơn nữa mới vừa tức giận đây thôi, cảm thấy rất mệt, thế là nói: “Tống Viễn Tuần, em muốn ngủ.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ chưa ám chỉ gì khác, thì Tống Viễn Tuần cũng không dám làm cái gì cả, có chút cứng ngắc nhéo nhéo lòng bàn tay cậu, nói: “Ngủ đi.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ nằm nghiêng bên người Tống Viễn Tuần, chân gác trên người anh, mặt dán vào vai Tống Viễn Tuần, tay chọt bụng dưới của anh, cảm thấy cơ bắp thật cứng, chậm rãi nhắm hai mắt, thuận miệng hỏi: “Ảnh trên phần mềm của anh là giả à?”

“Ừm.” Tống Viễn Tuần đặt tay úp lên mu bàn tay cậu, nói.

“Tìm chỗ nào?” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói, “Còn có ảnh khác hả?”

Tống Viễn Tuần phản ứng mạnh hơn trong tưởng tượng của Phương Chiêu Mộ nhiều, cẩn trọng nắm chặt tay Phương Chiêu Mộ, nói: “Sao thế?”

“Hỏi thử thôi.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói, định rút tay về.

Tống Viễn Tuần không thả, còn nói: “Không có khác đâu.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm thấy dáng vẻ này của Tống Viễn Tuần có chút buồn cười, nên cố ý nói: “Em không tin, ngày mai em vào Google tra.”

“Không được.” Tống Viễn Tuần lục lọi ở đầu giường, bật đèn lên, trong phòng đã có chút ánh sáng.

Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng không buồn ngủ, nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần đến gần đè cậu lại nói một lần: “Không được.”

“Tại sao không được chứ, ” Phương Chiêu Mộ dịch sang bên cạnh, tay bắt lên vai Tống Viễn Tuần, hòng đẩy anh ra một tí, dùng lực vài lần, Tống Viễn Tuần cũng không nhúc nhích, thế là cậu buông ra, nói “Không được thì thôi.”

Tống Viễn Tuần hơi cúi đầu, nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Phương Chiêu Mộ có chút sợ Tống Viễn Tuần như vậy, bởi vì ánh mắt của anh rất đáng sợ, nhìn thẳng vào trong mắt cậu, mang theo ý xâm chiếm, giữ lấy, công kích và.. Si mê không chút nào che đậy.

Phương Chiêu Mộ không định nhìn tiếp, nên nhắm mắt lại, Tống Viễn Tuần lại thuận thế hôn bờ môi cậu.

Nụ hôn này của Tống Viễn Tuần dùng nhiều lực hơn trước kia nhiều, liếm môi Phương Chiêu Mộ, cạy hàm răng của cậu ra, mút cắn môi lưỡi của cậu, đồ vật cứng rắn đè trên rốn Phương Chiêu Mộ làm bụng dưới cũng cậu có chút lõm xuống. Dù cách lớp vải quần áo ngủ, cậu vẫn có thể cảm nhận được nhiệt độ và độ lớn của vật kia.

Tống Viễn Tuần hôn Phương Chiêu Mộ đến thở hổn hển, Phương Chiêu Mộ dùng sức đẩy anh ra, anh mới rời khỏi một chút, nhưng vẫn nhìn cậu không nói lời nào.

“Tống Viễn Tuần…” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói, “Em đang cảm mạo đấy, anh còn nói sẽ thay đổi.”

Tống Viễn Tuần hôn mặt Phương Chiêu Mộ một cái, buông tay ra, nói: “Anh không làm gì cả.”

Tống Viễn Tuần ngồi ở trên giường, quý trọng sờ mu bàn tay cậu, lại sờ mặt cậu một tí, kéo lại áo ngủ cho cậu, nói: “Em ngủ đi.”

Sau đó lại đưa tay chạm vào tay Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Phương Chiêu Mộ dở khóc dở cười nói: “Rốt cuộc anh muốn làm gì hả.”

Điện thoại Tống Viễn Tuần đặt ở một bên bỗng dưng rung lên, Phương Chiêu Mộ liếc mắt nhìn một cái, người gọi điện hình như họ Triệu. Tống Viễn Tuần ngồi cầm điện thoại di động, vừa nhìn thấy đã trực tiếp cúp máy.

Phương Chiêu Mộ vẫn nhìn anh, Tống Viễn Tuần nói: “Em ngủ đi.”

Điện thoại của anh lại vang lên, Tống Viễn Tuần cầm điện thoại ra ngoài.

Phương Chiêu Mộ ngủ không được sâu giấc, phát hiện mình có chút nóng, xuống lầu nói với Tống Viễn Tuần, Tống Viễn Tuần đưa nhiệt kế cho cậu đo nhiệt độ, hơn ba mươi tám độ. Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm thấy vẫn còn ổn, nhưng Tống Viễn Tuần bất động thanh sắc trên thực tế lại có chút lo lắng.

Vì bão tuyết nên rất khó tới bệnh viện, vậy nên anh gọi cho bác sĩ, Phương Chiêu Mộ ở bên cạnh nghe, càng nghe càng buồn cười.

Chờ Tống Viễn Tuần cúp máy là đưa thuốc cho Phương Chiêu Mộ ngay, nhìn chằm chằm cậu ăn cháo uống thuốc.

Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm không nghiêm trọng lắm, đến tối thì hạ sốt, Tống Viễn Tuần rất chú ý, cách một thời gian lại đưa nhiệt kế cho cậu kiểm tra, nói phát sốt sẽ lặp đi lặp lại. Phương Chiêu Mộ mới vừa ngủ lại bị anh đánh thức, liên tiếp mấy lần, cuối cùng không thể nhịn được nữa, quyết định đuổi Tống Viễn Tuần ra ngoài, lại bị Tống Viễn Tuần ấn lại hôn mấy lần, nói có thể lây cảm lại.

Phương Chiêu Mộ sốt cũng không nhiều lần, mà cho dù Tống Viễn Tuần chờ mong thế nào, thời tiết cực đoan cũng qua đi.

Trường nghỉ học ba ngày, Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng ở nhà Tống Viễn Tuần đến thứ tư, sau đó trở về nhà mình.

Cách Phương Chiêu Mộ về nước chỉ còn dư lại không tới hai tháng, Phương Chiêu Mộ không có việc gì ở phòng thí nghiệm, cho nên mỗi ngày gặp Tống Viễn Tuần cũng không lâu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ bị Tống Viễn Tuần thúc giục trở lại dùng điện thoại di động, anh quen Phương Chiêu Mộ hơn một học kỳ, địa vị ở trong lòng Phương Chiêu Mộ lúc lên lúc xuống, rốt cuộc cũng có thể dùng tên thật để tán gẫu với Phương Chiêu Mộ qua phần mềm.

Vào thứ 5 tuần tiếp theo sau bão tuyết, có máy mới chuyển đến phòng thí nghiệm, giáo sư triệu tập tất cả học sinh phòng thí nghiệm mở họp.

Tống Viễn Tuần đi đón Phương Chiêu Mộ, hai người nán lại trong xe một lát, lúc lên lầu thì toàn bộ phòng hội nghị nhỏ chỉ còn bọn họ chưa tới.

Trương Nhiễm Vũ vốn chỉ giữ một chỗ cho Tống Viễn Tuần, Chu Mộng đến vừa nhìn, thế là giúp Phương Chiêu Mộ giữ lại một chỗ.

Mọi người nhìn chăm chú vào Tống Viễn Tuần và Phương Chiêu Mộ tiến vào, Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn chung quanh một vòng, dẫn Phương Chiêu Mộ ngồi xuống vị trí hai người khác đã giữ lại cho bọn họ.

Trương Nhiễm Vũ ở trong lòng khen Chu Mộng liệu sự như thần, sau đó thì bắt đầu suy nghĩ quan hệ của hai người này tốt lên từ lúc nào.

Hiện tại người khó xử nhất trong phòng thí nghiệm trở thành cậu ta mất rồi, trước kia vì lấy lòng Tống Viễn Tuần, cứ ra vẻ không đội trời chung với Phương Chiêu Mộ, bây giờ Tống Viễn Tuần thay đổi thái độ, không chán ghét Phương Chiêu Mộ như trước, ngày hôm nay còn ra ra vào vào với Phương Chiêu Mộ, nên Trương Nhiễm Vũ rất luống cuống.

Cậu ta liếc mắt lặng lẽ chú ý tình hình bên phía hai người kia.

Tống Viễn Tuần vừa ngồi xuống đã thấp giọng hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ có muốn uống nước hay không. Phương Chiêu Mộ nói không muốn, nhưng Tống Viễn Tuần vẫn đi rót một ly cho Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Lúc Tống Viễn Tuần đứng lên đi rót nước, Trương Nhiễm Vũ đảo mắt qua Phương Chiêu Mộ một cái, Phương Chiêu Mộ kéo cao áo khoác đến cổ, hình như rất sợ lạnh.

Rót nước trở về, Tống Viễn Tuần đưa cho Phương Chiêu Mộ, thấp giọng hỏi cậu tối nay muốn ăn gì.

Trương Nhiễm Vũ cúi đầu xem sách hướng dẫn đơn giản đặt trên bảng ghế tựa, đảo mắt, thì thấy trên mu bàn tay Phương Chiêu Mộ có vết hồng.

“Cái gì cũng được.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nhỏ giọng nói.

Giáo sư và trợ giảng tiến vào phòng họp, mọi người im lặng, Tống Viễn Tuần và Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng không nói gì nữa.

Giới thiệu dụng cụ xong, Tống Viễn Tuần và Phương Chiêu Mộ đứng lên, Trương Nhiễm Vũ cũng không biết mình nghĩ thế nào nữa, cầm sách giả vờ tiện đường, rồi đi theo.

Cậu ta xuống lầu với Tống Viễn Tuần và Phương Chiêu Mộ đi, hôm nay Tống Viễn Tuần đậu xe ở ven đường cạnh tòa nhà này, Trương Nhiễm Vũ lén lén lút lút đi theo ở xa, vậy mà cũng không làm họ chú ý.

Tống Viễn Tuần và Phương Chiêu Mộ đi tới bên cạnh xe, lại không lên xe, Trương Nhiễm Vũ tò mò cực kỳ, đi sát tường tới, ngồi xổm trong bụi cây, định nghe xem Phương Chiêu Mộ lấy lòng Tống Viễn Tuần bằng cách nào, cậu ta cũng muốn học hỏi.

Chỉ nghe Tống Viễn Tuần nói: “Đi về nhà anh nấu đi.”

Trương Nhiễm Vũ không nghĩ tới Phương Chiêu Mộ đã có thể đi tới nhà Tống Viễn Tuần, nên đến gần hơn một chút, cách bụi cây một tí, định nhìn xem tình huống hiện giờ của hai người họ.

“Em nấu à?” Phương Chiêu Mộ nhẹ giọng hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần.

Tống Viễn Tuần dừng một chút, thử thăm dò nói: “Anh thử nhé?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ nở nụ cười, nói: “Anh quên đi.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ dựa sát vào người Tống Viễn Tuần, khẽ nói, Tống Viễn Tuần đặt Phương Chiêu Mộ lên cửa xe, đè lên.

Trở về nhà Tống Viễn Tuần mới ba giờ hơn.

Phương Chiêu Mộ mở tủ lạnh ra, cầm vài khay đá ra đợi tan, mới vừa rửa xong tay, Tống Viễn Tuần đã ôm lấy cậu từ phía sau.

“Bây giờ mà nấu cơm là sớm đó.” Tống Viễn Tuần nói.

Phương Chiêu Mộ quay người hỏi: “Vậy thì làm cái gì mới không sớm?”

Hai tay Tống Viễn Tuần vây cậu lại ở giữa anh với bồn rửa tay, cúi đầu mặt không cảm xúc hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Mấy thứ em mua trực tuyến rồi gửi tới nhà anh là có ý gì?”

“Cũng không có gì, thì ra đã đến, anh cũng không nói cho em.” Phương Chiêu Mộ ngẩng đầu hôn nhẹ cằm Tống Viễn Tuần, nói “Em có lòng tốt giúp anh khai trai, anh lại hung như thế.”

Tống Viễn Tuần cúi đầu để trán chạm vào trán của Phương Chiêu Mộ, nghiêng mặt khẽ hôn cậu.

Hôn một chốc Tống Viễn Tuần dời đi, Phương Chiêu Mộ lại hỏi: “Hơn một tháng nữa là em về rồi, anh không muốn à?”

Tay Phương Chiêu Mộ vẫn để trên cổ Tống Viễn Tuần, hô hấp đều ghé vào lỗ tai hắn, thân thể mềm mại, cứ để Tống Viễn Tuần ôm cậu lên lầu, không hề chống cự.

Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng sợ đau, mua đồ thúc tình, quần áo chưa cởi xong đã có tác dụng.

Cả người cậu như nhũn ra, mở chân ngồi trong lồng ngực của Tống Viễn Tuần, anh nắm lấy jj của cậu, tuốt nhẹ lên xuống, ngón tay xẹt qua bụng dưới của cậu một cái, Phương Chiêu Mộ đã run rẩy một hồi, nằm nhoài trong ngực Tống Viễn Tuần, vai đè ở trên ngực anh.

Động tác Tống Viễn Tuần nhanh lên, vai Phương Chiêu Mộ mài vào áo Tống Viễn Tuần, cảm thấy có chút đâu nên đè tay Tống Viễn Tuần lại.

Tống Viễn Tuần dừng lại, Phương Chiêu Mộ không có khí lực nhìn anh chằm chằm, không nói một lời kéo vạt áo của Tống Viễn Tuần lên.

Tống Viễn Tuần thuận theo động tác của cậu, để Phương Chiêu Mộ cởi áo cho.

Màu da của Phương Chiêu Mộ hoàn toàn đối lập với anh, một người trắng như sữa, người kia là màu lúa mạch khỏe mạnh, nhiệt độ của Tống Viễn Tuần cũng cao hơn một chút. Tống Viễn Tuần cởi quần ra, thứ nóng bỏng chống vào bụng dưới Phương Chiêu Mộ, lôi kéo Phương Chiêu Mộ chạm vào nó, rồi hôn cổ cậu, một tay nắm eo, một tay sờ xuống theo xương sườn cậu.

Ngón tay dính thuốc bôi trơn chui vào trong cơ thể Phương Chiêu Mộ, ra ra vào vào. Trong phòng đều là âm thanh trừu động dinh dính cùng với tiếng thở của Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Chắc là Tống Viễn Tuần rất thích nghe Phương Chiêu Mộ kêu, Phương Chiêu Mộ vừa lên tiếng là anh ngừng ngay, đặt cậu lên giường, đè xuống, Phương Chiêu Mộ đụng vào bắp thịt bụng dưới của anh, thế là nắm lấy Tống Viễn Tuần để anh đi vào.

Tống Viễn Tuần thử đẩy tới, Phương Chiêu Mộ cuộn tròn chân, theo va chạm của Tống Viễn Tuần không thể ức chế mà run lên. Mỗi nơi bị Tống Viễn Tuần đụng đến đều rất chân thực, Phương Chiêu Mộ kêu cũng kêu không nổi nữa, hô hấp gấp gáp, cơ thể, môi lưỡi và trái tim đều bị Tống Viễn Tuần nắm trong tay, lúc lỏng lúc chặt, nhưng chẳng thả ra.

Hai người làm là làm, nhưng làm cũng không thành cơm, đến chín giờ Tống Viễn Tuần mới bị Phương Chiêu Mộ đuổi xuống giường đi gọi thức ăn ngoài.


	31. Chapter 31

Mối tình không hẳn trên đất khách của Tống Viễn Tuần và Phương Chiêu Mộ, nếu như tính từ ngày Phương Chiêu Mộ yêu cầu Tống Viễn Tuần thay đổi chính mình đến hôm Phương Chiêu Mộ về nước, thì tổng cộng là năm mươi sáu ngày.

Chuyến bay của Phương Chiêu Mộ ở C thị chạng vạng sáu giờ rưỡi cất cánh, Tống Viễn Tuần ở trường còn có việc, ít nhất phải nửa tháng nữa mới có thể trở về.

Buổi tối một ngày trước đó, Tống Viễn Tuần đến nhà Phương Chiêu Mộ, hai người thu dọn hành lý của Phương Chiêu Mộ đến hai giờ sáng, giữa lúc đó Tống Viễn Tuần có về nhà một chuyến, cầm cái va-li to đùng của mình đến cho Phương Chiêu Mộ để đồ.

Nguyên nhân là vì đầu tiên, Phương Chiêu Mộ có chút bệnh lề mề, vẫn luôn kéo dài không thu dọn, còn nhớ lộn ngày về nhà, bị Tống Viễn Tuần nhắc nhở mới như tỉnh giấc chiêm bao; thứ hai, sau khi Phương Chiêu Mộ đến C thị thì mua một đống đồ mà Tống Viễn Tuần phán là phế vật, đặt ở góc nhỏ trong phòng, còn chồng đến là gọn gàng, xếp lên có thể cao đến vô cùng vô tận.

Vừa mới đầu Phương Chiêu Mộ cực kỳ bướng bỉnh, không cho Tống Viễn Tuần nhúng tay, Tống Viễn Tuần ngồi yên trên giường nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ sắp xếp nửa tiếng đồng hồ.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhét từng đống từng đống đồ mình mua vào va-li, nhét đầy hết cả nửa cái va-li, Tống Viễn Tuần chỉ chỉ giá áo giản dị một bên, hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Mộ Mộ, quần áo em cũng mang về hết hả?”

“Mang chứ.” Phương Chiêu Mộ đứng quạt quạt tay, trả lời Tống Viễn Tuần.

Cậu hôm nay mặc áo ngắn, tay vừa nhấc liền lộ ra nửa đoạn eo, trên eo đều là dấu hôn Tống Viễn Tuần để lại.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nghỉ ngơi một hồi, phát hiện ánh mắt Tống Viễn Tuần không đúng, nhìn xuống dưới, lập tức thả tay, kéo vạt áo xuống, hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần: “Hỏi cái này làm gì?”

Tống Viễn Tuần đột nhiên đứng lên, Phương Chiêu Mộ sợ hắn xằng bậy liền lui về sau một bước, lắp ba lắp bắp nói: “Em mới xếp được một phần mười.”

“Va-li em đã đầy một nửa luôn rồi.” Tống Viễn Tuần nói, ngồi xổm xuống cầm lấy một cái hộp chất đống bên kia của Phương Chiêu Mộ mở ra xem, hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ, “Một cái dây chuyền nhỏ như vậy không thể ném hộp đi sao?”

“Không được.” Phương Chiêu Mộ có chút OCD*, vật nào cũng phải đặt trong hộp của nó.

_*Rối loạn ám ảnh cưỡng chế (tiếng Anh: Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder – OCD) là một rối loạn tâm lý có tính chất mãn tính, dấu hiệu phổ biến của bệnh đó là ý nghĩ ám ảnh, lo lắng không có lý do chính đáng và phải thực hiện các hành vi có tính chất ép buộc để giảm bớt căng thẳng, đây là một dạng trong nhóm bệnh liên quan trực tiếp đến Stress. Bệnh còn có tên khác là rối loạn ám ảnh cưỡng bức._

_Người bị ảnh hưởng của bệnh có những ý nghĩ và hành vi lặp lại một cách vô nghĩa mà không kiểm soát được chẳng hạn rửa tay hàng chục lần mặc dù tay đã sạch hay dành quá nhiều thời gian để sắp xếp đồ vật trong nhà quá mức gọn gàng cần thiết._

_Chi tiết hơn:_ [ _Wiki_ ](https://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/R%E1%BB%91i_lo%E1%BA%A1n_%C3%A1m_%E1%BA%A3nh_c%C6%B0%E1%BB%A1ng_ch%E1%BA%BF)

Tống Viễn Tuần lắc đầu, nói: “Mấy cái này em để lại anh chuyển phát nhanh về cho.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ ngẫm lại cũng có đạo lý, liền tiếp nhận hỗ trợ của Tống Viễn Tuần, lôi hết đống đồ xếp mất nửa tiếng ra.

“Nhiều quá đi mất. ” Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn căn phòng gần như chưa hề đụng tới của mình, trong lòng trào lên tuyệt vọng, cuối cùng cũng hối hận mình bắt đầu thu dọn quá muộn, cậu nhìn đồng hồ, đã 2 giờ chiều, có chút bất lực mà quay đầu nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần, hỏi hắn “Làm sao bây giờ?”

Tống Viễn Tuần vén ống tay áo lên, nói: “Để anh giúp em.”

Sự thực chứng minh, Tống Viễn Tuần lý luận phong phú, kinh nghiệm thực tiễn lại thiếu sót, càng giúp càng loạn.

Phương Chiêu Mộ chỉ là mua quá nhiều vật nhỏ thượng vàng hạ cám dẫn đến hành lý cực kỳ nhiều, năng lực sắp xếp và thu dọn hành lý vẫn có, mà Tống Viễn Tuần đến quần áo cũng không gấp được.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn quần áo Tống Viễn Tuần gấp cho cậu, càng rầu rĩ, nói với Tống Viễn Tuần: “Ai nha, anh đừng làm nữa. Tống thiếu gia vẫn nên ngồi chơi đi.”

Rồi hôn hắn một cái, hôn bay hết không vui trên mặt Tống Viễn Tuần.

Hai người khó khăn khổ sở càn quét sạch căn phòng một lần, nhét cho vừa hai cái va-li 3,2m2(*), những đồ còn lại Tống Viễn Tuần sẽ giúp Phương Chiêu Mộ chuyển phát nhanh về, hai người lên xuống tầng mất hai chuyến, bỏ đồ lên xe Tống Viễn Tuần, đến nhà hắn.

_*Gốc là 32 tấc, tui search thì thấy 1 tấc = 1/10m, nhưng dù 1 cái va-li 3,2m hay 2 cái va-li cộng lại 3,2m thì vẫn hơi quá vô lý nên tui để 3,2m_ _2_ _. Nếu ai hiểu được đúng nghĩa cái 32 tấc kia thì giúp tui với :(((_

Dọn đồ quá hao tâm tốn sức, mười một giờ giữa trưa ngày thứ hai Phương Chiêu Mộ mới bị Tống Viễn Tuần gọi dậy, hai người ra ngoài ăn cơm xong là đã đến lúc Tống Viễn Tuần phải tiễn Phương Chiêu Mộ đi rồi.

Lúc tạm biệt hai người ôm nhau một hồi, Tống Viễn Tuần nắm chặt tay Phương Chiêu Mộ, cậu cũng không muốn bảo hắn buông ra, qua vài giây, Tống Viễn Tuần vẫn đành nới lỏng tay.

Hắn hôn trán Phương Chiêu Mộ, nói: “Trở về ngoan ngoãn chờ anh.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ “Ừm” một tiếng, nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần, nói: “Biết rồi.”

Thừa dịp chính mình còn chưa quá buồn vì ly biệt, cậu xoay người rời đi.

Phương Chiêu Mộ ngồi trên máy bay về nước, cảm thấy thời gian một năm này như giấc mộng Nam kha, vừa dài vừa ngắn.

Cậu mở mang kiến thức, thu liễm tính khí, mơ mơ hồ hồ quyết định tương lai, từ hai mươi mốt tuổi đến hai mươi hai tuổi xảy ra rất nhiều chuyện, lại giống như cái gì cũng không thay đổi.

Người nhà Phương Chiêu Mộ cùng ra sân bay đón cậu, em gái và cậu ngồi ở ghế sau, em gái tràn đầy phấn khởi hỏi hết cái này đến cái kia, tâm trí Phương Chiêu Mộ chợt lóe lên hình ảnh Tống Viễn Tuần buông tay bảo cậu ngoan ngoãn chờ hắn lúc rời đi, chậm rãi trả lời.

Để Phương Chiêu Mộ nói về khoảng thời gian làm nghiên cứu ở đại học T, cậu có thể nói cả ngày, nói về sinh hoạt của cậu ở C thị, lại không biết nên nói từ đâu. Bởi vì không vui không thể nói, vui cũng không thể nói, còn lại lại chẳng có gì.

Về trường, Phương Chiêu Mộ bận rộn ngoài dự liệu.

Sau khi chào hỏi xong, cậu liền bị giáo sư túm vào phòng thực nghiệm làm hạng mục, mỹ danh là thích ứng hoàn cảnh. Cậu là người địa phương A thị, trường cách nhà có ba chuyến tàu điện ngầm, ra khỏi cửa chính là tòa nhà thí nghiệm dự định của thầy tương lai của cậu. Phương Chiêu Mộ quen ở một mình, không muốn ở ký túc xá, mỗi ngày qua lại giữa nhà và trường, đi sớm về trễ, sinh hoạt cũng trở lại bình thường.

Tống Viễn Tuần cũng bận rộn, hai người lệch múi giờ, thời gian trò chuyện cũng không có.

Chiều chủ nhật, Phương Chiêu Linh về trường, vừa vặn cha mẹ Phương Chiêu Mộ đều đi công tác, Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng không đi phòng thực nghiệm, cô liền ép Phương Chiêu Mộ buổi trưa dẫn cô ra ngoài ăn cơm, rồi đưa cô về trường.

Hai anh em đến một nhà hàng mới mở phụ cận trường Phương Chiêu Linh, đang đợi đến số*, Phương Chiêu Mộ đột nhiên nhận được tin nhắn của Tống Viễn Tuần.

_*Bên nước ngoài (tui không nhớ lắm nhưng ở VN có nơi áp dụng rồi thì phải), đến quầy gọi món sẽ nhận được số, hay cái gì đó tương tự. Đến số sẽ hiện lên trên màn hình lớn hoặc cái thiết bị người ta đưa sẽ sáng lên các kiểu, chắc thế 😀_

“Ở trường à?” Tống Viễn Tuần đột nhiên hỏi cậu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn em gái ngồi bên một cái, trả lời: “Đang đi ăn bên ngoài.”

“Cùng bạn?” Tống Viễn Tuần lại hỏi.

Phương Chiêu Mộ trả lời: “Em gái.”

Qua một phút, Tống Viễn Tuần nói: “Gửi định vị cho anh.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ tâm khẽ nhảy, điện thoại di động thiếu chút không cầm được, cậu nói với em gái đi gọi điện thoại, tới chỗ ít người, gọi cho Tống Viễn Tuần.

Tống Viễn Tuần nhận rất nhanh, Phương Chiêu Mộ nghe thấy từ chỗ Tống Viễn Tuần truyền tới tiếng của cảng hàng không, tâm trạng vốn bình tĩnh bỗng chốc như bị nước nóng phủ kín, hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần: “Anh đã về rồi?”

“Ừm.” Tống Viễn Tuần nói, “Về rồi.”

“Cũng không nói với em.” Phương Chiêu Mộ oán giận hắn, “Vốn có thể tới đón anh.”

“Kiểm tra đột xuất. ” Tống Viễn Tuần nói, “Xem em có ngoan không.”

“—— anh, đến số rồi!” Phương Chiêu Linh ra tìm Phương Chiêu Mộ, kêu cậu một tiếng.

Phương Chiêu Mộ vội vàng nhỏ giọng nói với Tống Viễn Tuần đã đến số, cúp máy, rồi gửi định vị cho Tống Viễn Tuần.

Người phục vụ dẫn bọn họ ngồi vào một cái ghế dài bốn người ngồi, lúc bày bộ đồ ăn thì Phương Chiêu Mộ cản lại, nói lấy thêm một bộ, Phương Chiêu Linh “Ồ” một tiếng, lộ ra nụ cười bát quái, nói: “Anh, có phải bạn gái anh sắp đến không?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ nói: “Có một người bạn của anh sắp tới, bạn học phòng thực nghiệm đại học T.”

“Nam hay nữ thế?” Phương Chiêu Linh tra hỏi cậu.

“Nam.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói.

Phương Chiêu Linh đầu tiên là thất vọng vài giây, sau lại hỏi cậu: “Đẹp trai không?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ suy nghĩ một chút, thừa nhận: “Đẹp.”

“Anh cũng không nói anh ở phòng thực nghiệm có bạn học đẹp trai nhá!” Phương Chiêu Linh vỗ bàn.

Tống Viễn Tuần đến nhanh hơn Phương Chiêu Mộ tưởng, đồ ăn còn chưa lên hết, nhân viên phục vụ đã dẫn hắn tới đây.

Vốn Phương Chiêu Linh đang nói chuyện trường học với Phương Chiêu Mộ, mắt vừa nhìn thấy Tống Viễn Tuần, liền đột nhiên cấm khẩu, Phương Chiêu Mộ quay đầu lại, Tống Viễn Tuần đứng cách chỗ cậu nửa mét, đang nhìn cậu.

Tống Viễn Tuần ăn mặc thoải mái hơn lúc ở trường, T shirt quần dài và giày chơi bóng, mặc không khác lúc ở nhà lắm, nhìn qua tính công kích cũng không hiển hiện ra mạnh như bình thường.

Bốn mắt tương giao, tim Phương Chiêu Mộ như co lại, mới bừng tỉnh phát hiện quả thực có chút nhớ hắn, thậm chí cũng không ít hơn Tống Viễn Tuần nhớ Phương Chiêu Mộ bao nhiêu.

Tống Viễn Tuần gật gật đầu với Phương Chiêu Linh, ngồi xuống bên cạnh Phương Chiêu Mộ, cầm hóa đơn lên nhìn một chút, Phương Chiêu Mộ nói với hắn: “Em và Linh Linh tùy tiện gọi mấy món, anh ăn không đủ thì gọi thêm.”

Tống Viễn Tuần không khách khí hỏi người phục vụ lấy thực đơn, Phương Chiêu Mộ ghé lại gần hắn nhìn nhìn, nhớ ra còn chưa giới thiệu, liền nói với em gái: “Bạn học anh, Tống Viễn Tuần.”

Nghe thấy Phương Chiêu Mộ giới thiệu, Tống Viễn Tuần rời tầm mắt khỏi thực đơn, quay đầu nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ một cái, Phương Chiêu Mộ có chút chột dạ, bèn nói thêm: “Là người có quan hệ tốt nhất.”

“Anh chẳng nhắc tới gì cả.” Phương Chiêu Linh trách Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Tống Viễn Tuần đột nhiên nói chen vào, hỏi Phương Chiêu Linh: “Cậu ấy chưa từng nói tới sao?”

Phương Chiêu Linh trả lời Tống Viễn Tuần: “Phương Chiêu Mộ chẳng nhắc tí gì về chuyện lúc đi trao đổi, toàn nói em nghe mấy cái số liệu không hiểu nổi, ảnh rõ keo kiệt ra.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ đang tính lên tiếng, bàn tay đặt phía dưới liền bị Tống Viễn Tuần nắm chặt.

Tay Tống Viễn Tuần rất nóng, lực cũng không lớn, chỉ nhẹ nhàng đem bàn tay nửa khép của Phương Chiêu Mộ mở ra, sau đó lồng vào thật chặt.

“Cậu ấy đúng là rất keo kiệt.” Tống Viễn Tuần phụ họa Phương Chiêu Linh, nói “Vé ngày mùng 4 tháng 5 chỉ rẻ hơn vé ngày mùng 9 có bảy mươi đồng, cậu ấy lại vẫn muốn vé ngày mùng 4.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ muốn giải thích, muốn nói Tống Viễn Tuần sao lại thù dai như vậy, là giáo sư của cậu giục cậu không có chuyện gì thì nhanh chóng về nước, cũng không phải cậu keo kiệt, thế nhưng tay bị Tống Viễn Tuần bọc lại, tim của cậu đập nhanh quá mức, mở miệng cũng nói không nên lời, chỉ muốn nhanh nhanh tìm cái phòng tối không người, có thể thỏa thích ôm ấp hôn hít với Tống Viễn Tuần.


	32. Chapter 32

Ba người mỗi người một suy nghĩ mà nói chuyện phiếm hồi lâu, nhìn thời gian không sai biệt lắm, Tống Viễn Tuần cùng Phương Chiêu Mộ đưa Phương Chiêu Linh đi học.

Nhà hàng cách trường không xa, buổi chiều là lúc học sinh cấp ba trở lại nhiều nhất, Phương Chiêu Linh một đường bắt chuyện mấy lần, cười híp mắt giới thiệu với bạn học “Bạn học của anh tớ”.

Sau khi tiễn Phương Chiêu Linh vào trường, Tống Viễn Tuần cúi đầu hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Bây giờ đi đâu?”

“Em vốn định về nhà. ” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói, lại hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần “Anh tới đây tính nghỉ ngơi ở đâu?”

“Ở nhà. Ba mẹ anh ở A thị.” Tống Viễn Tuần nói, “Nhà anh làm ăn ở đây.”

“Ừm.” Phương Chiêu Mộ gật gật đầu, không hỏi nhiều.

Phương Chiêu Mộ biết rất ít về gia đình Tống Viễn Tuần, nói thật, cậu đến nhà Tống Viễn Tuần ở thành phố nào cũng không biết. Cậu chỉ mới thấy mỗi bằng tốt nghiệp trung học của Tống Viễn Tuần, Tống Viễn Tuần cấp ba đã đi C thị, học một trường tư nhân có tiếng ở đó.

“Em không nói gì cho người nhà sao?” Tống Viễn Tuần cùng Phương Chiêu Mộ đi trên vỉa hè, hắn đi phía ngoài, cánh tay dán vào Phương Chiêu Mộ, đột nhiên hỏi cậu. Phương Chiêu Mộ quay đầu nhìn hắn, Tống Viễn Tuần còn nói: “Anh đã nói rồi.”

Tống Viễn Tuần dùng ngữ khí bình thản nói ra tin tức có phần dọa người, Phương Chiêu Mộ khiếp sợ nhìn hắn, lúc băng qua đường đạp hụt một bước, thiếu điều trẹo chân, Tống Viễn Tuần đỡ cánh tay Phương Chiêu Mộ, kéo cậu dậy, ngữ khí rất bất đắc dĩ nói: “Phương Chiêu Mộ, em đi đứng cẩn thận chút chứ.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ qua đường xong liền dừng lại, kéo Tống Viễn Tuần đến bên tường thấp, hỏi hắn: “Anh nói thế nào?”

“Nói anh có người yêu. ” Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ nói, “Đối tượng là nam.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ ngơ ngác nhìn hắn, Tống Viễn Tuần có lẽ bị biểu tình của Phương Chiêu Mộ chọc cười, khẽ mỉm cười với cậu, còn nói: “Mộ Mộ, cùng đi đến cùng đi.”

Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ, ánh mắt rất bình tĩnh, hắn không phải người biết nói chuyện, có lẽ bởi vì từ nhỏ đến lớn đều không cần lo nói nhầm, rất nhiều lúc lười để ý cảm nhận của người khác.

Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm thấy hẹn hò với Tống Viễn Tuần giống như sờ đá qua sông vậy, yêu thích là yêu thích, dù chính hắn cũng không biết đối phương có thể vì dòng nước chảy quá xiết quá mãnh liệt mà buông tay biến mất hay không. Dù sao chờ kỳ nghỉ hè kết thúc, Tống Viễn Tuần lại phải về đại học T học năm thứ tư. Phương Chiêu Mộ không biết Tống Viễn Tuần có chuẩn bị học sâu hơn không, hai người có thể tiếp tục nữa hay không còn chưa biết được, giờ nói gì cũng quá sớm.

“Em vẫn chưa nói với người nhà.” Phương Chiêu Mộ không muốn trốn tránh đề tài, liền nói thật với Tống Viễn Tuần.

“Anh biết. ” Tống Viễn Tuần sờ sờ mặt Phương Chiêu Mộ, nói “Mộ Mộ, anh không để ý.”

Rất nhiều người lúc nói “Không để ý” trong lòng lại nghĩ khác, nhưng Phương Chiêu Mộ biết Tống Viễn Tuần nói “Không để ý” chính là không để ý, điều này trái lại càng làm trong lòng Phương Chiêu Mộ chua xót và hốt hoảng. Phương Chiêu Mộ không khỏi nghĩ, nếu như hôm nay gọi điện thoại nói thật cho ba mẹ, ba mẹ có thể từ nơi khác gấp gáp trở về đánh cậu hay không.

“Ba mẹ anh nói thế nào.” Phương Chiêu Mộ hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần, định lĩnh giáo kinh nghiệm.

“Không nói gì.” Tống Viễn Tuần nói.

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhớ đến Tống Viễn Tuần hỏi cậu đi đâu, suy nghĩ một lúc, nói: “Nếu không thì đến nhà em ngồi đi, A thị cũng không có chỗ nào chơi được.”

Bọn họ bắt xe về nhà Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Nhà Phương Chiêu Mộ ở tầng năm, là tầng cao nhất khu nhà này. Bọn họ chuyển đến nhiều năm rồi, mẹ Phương Chiêu Mộ thích sạch sẽ, trong nhà coi như đơn giản sạch sẽ. Phương Chiêu Mộ mở cửa, có chút mất tự nhiên cầm dép lê đưa cho Tống Viễn Tuần, nói: “Ba mẹ em đều đi công tác, mẹ em cuối tuần trở về, cha em thì tuần sau mới về.”

Tống Viễn Tuần đi dép của ba Phương Chiêu Mộ, cùng Phương Chiêu Mộ đi vào, nhìn nhìn bốn phía, hỏi : “Phòng em ở đâu?”

“Tầng hai. ” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói, “Em dẫn anh đi xem.”

Bọn họ cùng nhau lên tầng, trước cửa một căn phòng treo cái bảng gỗ nhỏ, viết “Linh”, Phương Chiêu Mộ giới thiệu: “Đây là phòng em gái em.”

Đi qua một phòng không lớn, cửa mở một nửa, Phương Chiêu Mộ thấy Tống Viễn Tuần liếc mắt nhìn, liền đẩy mạnh cửa để Tống Viễn Tuần tham quan, nói: “Phòng em gái em luyện đàn và tập múa.”

Cuối hành lang là phòng Phương Chiêu Mộ, cậu mở cửa, kéo Tống Viễn Tuần vào.

Phòng Phương Chiêu Mộ to gấp ba nơi ở của cậu ở C thị, bàn học và giá sách đặt ở góc, giường đặt bên cửa sổ sát đất, ngăn cách bằng một cái tủ đầu giường, trên đất trải thảm trải sàn vàng nhạt, ráp trải giường là màu lam đậm. Phương Chiêu Mộ vừa định kéo ghế cho Tống Viễn Tuần ngồi, đột nhiên nghe được phía sau “Cạch” một tiếng, Tống Viễn Tuần khóa cửa phòng cậu lại.

Phương Chiêu Mộ quay đầu lại, mở to mắt nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần, nhỏ giọng nói: “Đã nói ba mẹ em không về, anh khóa cửa làm gì.”

Tống Viễn Tuần chân dài, đi hai bước liền đến trước mặt Phương Chiêu Mộ, không đợi cậu phản ứng lại, chặn ngang ôm lấy cậu, ấn cậu lên giường.

Phương Chiêu Mộ lưng rơi xuống chăn, cánh tay bị Tống Viễn Tuần cố định, Tống Viễn Tuần mặt cách cậu không tới mười cm, nói: “Phòng ngừa vạn nhất.”

Hôn được mới có cảm giác thực sự gặp lại nhau.

Tống Viễn Tuần ấn tay Phương Chiêu Mộ lại, hôn Phương Chiêu Mộ như lúc còn ở nhà Tống Viễn Tuần.

Rèm cửa sổ trong phòng chỉ kéo có một tầng mỏng, ánh sáng ngập tràn căn phòng, Phương Chiêu Mộ bị Tống Viễn Tuần cởi đến cái gì cũng không còn, Tống Viễn Tuần lại áo mũ chỉnh tề, lấy kem dưỡng ẩm Phương Chiêu Mộ đặt đầu giường bôi trơn cho cậu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ vốn đang nhắm mắt, nghe thấy tiếng dây lưng va chạm, mở mắt ra, cảm thấy trong phòng sáng quá, nhỏ giọng nói: “Tống Viễn Tuần, em muốn kéo rèm lại.”

“Không, kéo rồi. ” Tống Viễn Tuần cự tuyệt, cúi người hôn Phương Chiêu Mộ, cầm lấy tay cậu chạm vào vật cứng của hắn “Mộ Mộ, cho anh vào.”

Hai người hơn nửa tháng không làm, lại không mang bao, Tống Viễn Tuần đi vào rất chậm, hắn đầu tiên là chậm rãi đẩy vào, Phương Chiêu Mộ đau đến ưỡn người, muốn tránh đi, thì đột nhiên Tống Viễn Tuần nắm lấy eo cậu, toàn bộ đi vào.

Phương Chiêu Mộ còn chưa thích ứng độ lớn của hắn, Tống Viễn Tuần đã bắt đầu nhẹ nhàng đánh đưa, Phương Chiêu Mộ có chút không chịu được, nắm lấy vai Tống Viễn Tuần để hắn đừng nhúc nhích.

Tống Viễn Tuần cúi đầu ngậm lấy môi Phương Chiêu Mộ hôn cậu, vừa chuyển động vừa dỗ Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Động mấy lần liền không đau.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ bị Tống Viễn Tuần dụ dỗ, mở chân cho hắn làm một lúc, dần dần cũng có một ít vui sướng.

Đột nhiên, điện thoại Phương Chiêu Mộ tiện tay đặt trên bàn học vang lên.

Lần đầu bọn họ đều không để ý, Phương Chiêu Mộ là không có sức lực mà để ý, Tống Viễn Tuần là lười không để ý, chân Phương Chiêu Mộ kẹp lấy eo Tống Viễn Tuần, mắt cá chân và trên đầu gối đều hiện lên tình dục hồng nhạt, theo va chạm của Tống Viễn Tuần mà lay động.

Lần thứ hai điện thoại vang lên, Phương Chiêu Mộ khe khẽ cắn môi Tống Viễn Tuần, dùng âm thanh nhẹ đến không thể nghe thấy nói: “Điện thoại…Em…”

Tống Viễn Tuần cuối cùng cũng coi như ngừng, nhưng vẫn không lui ra ngoài, hắn nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Anh ôm em qua nghe.”

Ngay sau đó hắn mặt đối mặt ôm lấy Phương Chiêu Mộ, đi về phía bàn học. Phương Chiêu Mộ sợ hết hồn, dùng cả tay lẫn chân quấn lấy Tống Viễn Tuần, chỉ lo ngã xuống.

Mỗi khi Tống Viễn Tuần đi một bước, Phương Chiêu Mộ liền cảm thấy hắn đi vào sâu hơn chút, nơi kia ngẩng cao mài vào bụng dưới Tống Viễn Tuần, cũng rất muốn có người an ủi. Phương Chiêu Mộ trong mắt ngập hơi nước, hô hấp không thuận, đem hết toàn lực ôm cổ Tống Viễn Tuần, không muốn tất cả trọng lượng đều đặt ở chỗ giáp nhau, nhưng cậu không có khí lực, tay không ôm chặt, liền hợp ý Tống Viễn Tuần.

Đi tới bên bàn học, Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn thấy người gọi điện, đầu liền đau. Đối phương là bạn học cùng tổ ở phòng thực nghiệm, buổi sáng vừa mới tranh luận với cậu một quy trình thí nghiệm.

Phương Chiêu Mộ không muốn nghe, cậu dán vào tai Tống Viễn Tuần: “Tắt giúp em.”

Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ, không làm gì cả, Phương Chiêu Mộ liền hôn hắn, mơ hồ cầu xin: “Mau tắt giúp em.”

Tống Viễn Tuần thả Phương Chiêu Mộ xuống, để cậu ngồi trên bàn học, Phương Chiêu Mộ cúi đầu xuống liền thấy Tống Viễn Tuần thoáng trượt ra một ít, cậu cho là hắn sẽ đi ra, không ngờ Tống Viễn Tuần lại dùng sức đỉnh vào.

Đổi thành tư thế ngồi, có bàn chống đỡ, Phương Chiêu Mộ chân mở ra không lớn, bị Tống Viễn Tuần đỉnh đến vừa căng vừa tê, không khống chế được mà rên lên, tay đẩy ngực Tống Viễn Tuần, lại như thế nào cũng không đẩy được, ngược lại khiến Tống Viễn Tuần đánh đưa càng nhanh càng mãnh liệt hơn.

Tống Viễn Tuần lúc này không có chút nào đau lòng Phương Chiêu Mộ, hắn muốn nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ bị hắn làm khóc. Tống Viễn Tuần cầm điện thoại Phương Chiêu Mộ, như không nghe thấy lời khẩn cầu vừa rồi của cậu: “Mộ Mộ, Chu Tiểu Bình gọi, em có nghe không?”

Tống Viễn Tuần đưa điện thoại di động đặt bên tai cậu, định dọa Phương Chiêu Mộ một chút, ai dè lúc Phương Chiêu Mộ lắc đầu, vành tai vừa vặn chạm vào điện thoại, ấn vào nút nhận.

Bạn học Phương Chiêu Mộ thấy điện thoại được kết nối, liền ở đầu bên kia nói với Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Chiêu Mộ, buổi sáng cậu nói mình vẫn không phục, muốn bàn luận với cậu một chút.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ nghe thấy âm thanh gần ở bên tai, thiếu chút khóc lên, nước mắt sắp trào ra căm tức nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần, muốn mắng nhưng không dám mắng.

Tống Viễn Tuần sắc mặt cũng rất khó nhìn, hắn cầm lấy đùi Phương Chiêu Mộ, tay trái nắm chặt một chút, thấp giọng nói bên tai cậu: “Mộ Mộ, em thả lỏng.”

Chu Tiểu Bình cũng không chờ Phương Chiêu Mộ đáp lời, đã bắt đầu trình bày lý luận của hắn, Phương Chiêu Mộ một tay chống bàn, một tay đoạt lấy điện thoại di động, trực tiếp ấn nút tắt, ném lên thảm trải sàn, giơ tay đánh cái tay Tống Viễn Tuần đang nắm chân cậu, nói: “Tống Viễn Tuần, anh có bệnh hả?”

Tống Viễn Tuần bị đánh cũng không lên tiếng, sáp đến hôn Phương Chiêu Mộ, nâng cậu lên, ôm cậu lên lần nữa, đè cậu lên tường cạnh bàn đánh đưa mãnh liệt. Tay Phương Chiêu Mộ không còn khí lực, mềm mại khoác lên cánh tay Tống Viễn Tuần, bị hắn đâm một lúc đã bắn, tinh dịch dọc theo bụng dưới Tống Viễn Tuần chảy xuống, tích trên đất.

Điện thoại Phương Chiêu Mộ vứt trên thảm vậy mà lại vang lên. Lần này Phương Chiêu Mộ là thật muốn khóc, Tống Viễn Tuần liền ôm cậu đi qua chỗ thảm kia, Phương Chiêu Mộ nằm nhoài trên vai hắn, không ngừng cầu hắn: “Giúp em tắt điện thoại đi.”

Tống Viễn Tuần đầu tiên là rút ra, hắn cúi người đặt Phương Chiêu Mộ nằm xuống thảm, sau đó nắm lấy vai Phương Chiêu Mộ để cậu lật người quỳ sấp xuống.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đưa tay định lấy điện thoại lại đây xem, nhìn thấy hiện trên màn hình mấy chữ “Giáo viên chủ nhiệm của Phương Chiêu Linh”, vừa định bảo Tống Viễn Tuần trước ngừng một chút, Tống Viễn Tuần đã lần nữa tiến vào.

“Làm sao vậy, Mộ Mộ?” Tống Viễn Tuần khom lưng vừa lấy điện thoại Phương Chiêu Mộ tới, vừa nắm eo cậu, nhẹ nhàng đụng cậu, Phương Chiêu Mộ bị Tống Viễn Tuần đụng đến eo mỏi chân run, đứt quãng nói: “Giáo viên chủ nhiệm của Chiêu Linh…”

“Em muốn nghe?” Tống Viễn Tuần vừa làm vừa hỏi.

“Muốn… Muốn nghe…” Phương Chiêu Mộ khóc lóc nói, “Anh đừng động nữa.”

“Em khóc thành như vậy sao nghe được.” Tống Viễn Tuần không động nữa, nhưng vẫn không đi ra, hắn hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Anh có thể nghe không?”

Không đợi Phương Chiêu Mộ trả lời, Tống Viễn Tuần đã giúp cậu nhận, bật loa.

Bên kia là Phương Chiêu Linh gọi cậu: “Anh. Em quên vở bài tập trong phòng, anh mau giúp em mang tới!”

“Biết rồi.” Tống Viễn Tuần vừa làm Phương Chiêu Mộ, vừa bình tĩnh trả lời Phương Chiêu Linh “Anh của em đang bận, lát nữa sẽ đưa.”

Nói xong liền cúp điện thoại.

Buổi tối Phương Chiêu Linh tự học, vở của cô mới được đưa tới, anh cô cũng không tới, là Tống Viễn Tuần đưa.

Phương Chiêu Linh hỏi anh sao Phương Chiêu Mộ không đến, Tống Viễn Tuần mơ hồ nói cái gì mà lúc băng qua đường chân bị trẹo một chút, không nhúc nhích được. Phương Chiêu Linh cũng không nghe kỹ, dù sao trẹo chân cũng không phải chuyện gì lớn.


	33. Chapter 33

Phương Chiêu Mộ và Tống Viễn Tuần quấn lấy nhau cả kỳ nghỉ hè.

Ngoài miệng Tống Viễn Tuần chả nói gì nhưng Phương Chiêu Mộ biết anh đang cố gắng phối hợp với bước đi của mình. Thậm chí Tống Viễn Tuần còn mua một thẻ tàu điện ngầm tới thành phố A, ban ngày thực tập ở công ty bố anh, sau khi tan việc thì đến phòng thí nghiệm đón Phương Chiêu Mộ, cùng ăn cơm ở căn tin trường hoặc ở gần đó, rồi đưa Phương Chiêu Mộ về nhà.

Lúc ba mẹ Phương Chiêu Mộ không ở nhà, Tống Viễn Tuần ngủ lại ở nhà cậu.

Nửa năm trước Phương Chiêu Mộ chắc chắn không nghĩ tới, cái người tên Tống Viễn Tuần trong phòng thí nghiệm kia, cái kẻ không ưa cậu ấy, sẽ ở chạng vạng bảy giờ thành thành thật thật cùng cậu quẹt thẻ vào ga, chen chúc trên tuyến xe số hai về thành phố A, đưa cậu đến dưới lầu, chỉ vì muốn mỗi ngày đều thấy cậu một lần.

Lần đầu tiên Tống Viễn Tuần đến phòng thí nghiệm với Phương Chiêu Mộ, Lý Vị cũng ở đó.

Lý Vị tới tìm đàn anh của cậu ta mượn tài liệu giảng dạy, đứng trước cửa phòng thí nghiệm tán gẫu. Lý Vị nhìn thấy Tống Viễn Tuần, ngẩn người. Tống Viễn Tuần gật đầu với cậu ta. Cậu ta chào anh, hỏi anh tới làm gì, ánh mắt Tống Viễn Tuần trước lướt qua Lý Vị, nhìn Phương Chiêu Mộ đi ra mới nói là đến tìm Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Tống Viễn Tuần đi vào với bọn họ, đi thăm phòng thí nghiệm một chút. Lý Vị hỏi tình hình trường T, còn hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ ở đó như thế nào. Tống Viễn Tuần đàng hoàng trịnh trọng nói vì năng lực thí nghiệm xuất sắc nên Phương Chiêu Mộ được mọi người khen ngợi hết lời, giọng điệu hờ hững khách quan.

Cuối cùng Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng biết tại sao lúc đó Tống Viễn Tuần có thể dễ dàng lừa gạt được mình. Bởi vì lúc nói mò, biểu cảm của Tống Viễn Tuần rất nghiêm túc, căn bản sẽ không ai sẽ nghi ngờ anh.

Vì vậy Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần một chút, không nói gì.

Mọi người hàn huyên một lúc, Tống Viễn Tuần muốn đưa Phương Chiêu Mộ đi, hai người đến đón Phương Chiêu Linh, người sắp tan lớp bổ túc.

Đi ra ngoài hành lang, Tống Viễn Tuần hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ: “Mộ Mộ, ngày hôm nay anh được mấy điểm?”

Phương Chiêu Mộ hỏi anh đọc loại sách tham khảo yêu đương này ở đâu, Tống Viễn Tuần như vẫn không thừa nhận. Phương Chiêu Mộ kéo bím tóc Tống Viễn Tuần không tha, còn cười nhạo anh, thế là Tống Viễn Tuần mượn cơ hội kéo Phương Chiêu Mộ vào phòng không có ai, ấn cậu ở trên cửa, mượn danh nghĩa thẹn quá hóa giận, làm mấy hành động dâm dục.

Đêm mùa hè cùng phương đi nóng đến xuất mồ hôi rất nóng, chỉ cần bốn phía không có ai, Tống Viễn Tuần cũng phải nắm tay Phương Chiêu Mộ đi. Tay nóng đến ra mồ hôi, bởi vì nóng nực, nên trên người có hơi dinh dính, Phương Chiêu Mộ lại không nhịn được bắt đầu nghĩ tới tương lai của cậu và Tống Viễn Tuần, nếu như có thể vẫn luôn ở bên nhau không bằng, cho dù khó khăn hơn nữa, thì cũng rất vui vẻ.

Nghỉ hè trôi qua rất nhanh, Tống Viễn Tuần phải đi học, hai người lại quay về cuộc sống sinh hoạt chênh lệch ở hai nơi khác nhau.

Ngày tiễn anh lên máy bay, Phương Chiêu Mộ vốn không muốn đi, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn đi.

Lần này đến phiên Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn bóng lưng của Tống Viễn Tuần, cậu nghĩ thầm lần trước lúc Tống Viễn Tuần tiễn cậu về nước, khẳng định không buồn như cậu lúc này đâu, bởi vì lúc này cậu cứ muốn đuổi theo anh rất muốn đem Tống Viễn Tuần,.

Cậu rất muốn gọi Tống Viễn Tuần lại, muốn tới khóe mắt cũng cay cay, đứng bên ngoài kiểm an một hồi lâu, Phương Chiêu Mộ mới thất hồn bay phách lạc trở về nhà.

Năm thứ tư đại học của Phương Chiêu Mộ không căng thẳng như người khác nhưng cũng rất bận.

Năm nay cậu thi được điểm cao hiếm thấy, cầm giải thưởng quốc gia, ngày sinh nhật gọi rất nhiều bạn cùng ăn cơm, còn dẫn theo Phương Chiêu Linh. Đơn xin của Phương Chiêu Mộ đã được thông qua, bạn bè đều nói bữa này coi như là bữa cơm chia tay đầu tiên sau bốn năm đại học, gọi cậu là tiến sĩ Phương.

Lễ giáng sinh trước đó Tống Viễn Tuần không về, sáng sớm gọi cho Phương Chiêu Mộ chúc cậu sinh nhật vui vẻ, tín hiệu không tốt, hai người tán gẫu kế hoạch hôm nay của Phương Chiêu Mộ, rồi cúp máy.

Trong bữa tiệc, Phương Chiêu Mộ uống chút rượu, mặt rất nóng, bởi vì cũng trễ rồi, nên bố Phương tới đón Phương Chiêu Linh về nhà trước, thế là cậu đưa Phương Chiêu Linh xuống, sau đó không có trở về phòng ăn ngay. Bởi vì Phương Chiêu Linh nói là cậu uống say tí bỉ cả rồi, phải lên sân thượng nhà hàng hóng gió một chút, hơn nữa không cho phép Phương Chiêu Mộ tiếp tục uống rượu.

Phương Chiêu Linh dặn dò Phương Chiêu Mộ rất nhiều lần, mãi đến tận khi Phương Chiêu Mộ đồng ý với cô là sẽ đi nghỉ trước một chút, cô mới ngồi lên xe bố Phương.

Sân thượng ở phía nam nhà hàng, Phương Chiêu Mộ đi vào, đến bên lan can, chống khuỷu tay lên nhìn dòng xe cộ và mấy tòa nhà cao tầng phía xa xa, nghĩ đến Tống Viễn Tuần, sao cũng thấy lòng mình trống rỗng.

Sinh nhật năm ngoái Phương Chiêu Mộ không uống rượu, cũng không náo nhiệt như thế, nhận được tin nhắn ngu ngốc của Tống Viễn Tuần là chạy xuống lầu ngay, ở trong gió lạnh với anh cùng chờ xe cứu viện.

Tống Viễn Tuần làm bộ tắt tiếng, đưa quần áo cho Phương Chiêu Mộ mặc, rồi lên lầu ăn bánh ngọt với Phương Chiêu Mộ. Tay chân Tống Viễn Tuần dài ngoằn, ngồi ở trong phòng Phương Chiêu Mộ cũng không thoải mái, nhưng anh vẫn cố.

Lúc đó Tống Viễn Tuần viết chữ cho Phương Chiêu Mộ, hình như là hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ có nguyện vọng gì.

Phương Chiêu Mộ rất ít nhớ mấy chuyện vụn vặt trong cuộc sống, cậu cũng mau quên mất khoảng thời gian không vui với Tống Viễn Tuần kia, cũng quên mất lúc đó chính mình có nguyện vọng gì.

Có lẽ là hy vọng Andrew cũng đừng quá xấu đi.

Phương Chiêu Mộ cảm thấy có điểm buồn cười, không muốn lại nhớ Tống Viễn Tuần, cậu định về phòng ăn thì bỗng nhiên có người từ phía sau ôm lấy cậu.

Phương Chiêu Mộ đã không gặp người này mấy tháng rồi, video nhiều lần, ngày ngày gọi điện, mỗi ngày Phương Chiêu Mộ đều cảm thấy mình rất ổn, nhưng so với trước, gặp mặt lúc này đây vẫn là tuyệt nhất.

“Ăn bánh ngọt xong rồi hả?” Tống Viễn Tuần hỏi Phương Chiêu Mộ.

Anh kề vào tai Phương Chiêu Mộ, âm thanh gần ngay bên tai, Phương Chiêu Mộ cầm lấy tay Tống Viễn Tuần, nói: “Vẫn chưa.”

” Ừm. ” Tống Viễn Tuần hôn vành tai Phương Chiêu Mộ, nói “Vốn muốn hỏi em có nguyện vọng gì.”

“Hỏi rồi thì thế nào. ” Phương Chiêu Mộ xoay người nhìn Tống Viễn Tuần, trên sân thượng không có người khác, Phương Chiêu Mộ ngẩng đầu hôn Tống Viễn Tuần, hỏi anh “Ngày hôm nay, bạn học Tống Viễn Tuần sẽ giúp em thực hiện à?”

“Mộ Mộ.” Tống Viễn Tuần ấn bờ vai cậu, xoay người cậu lại.

Ánh đèn của mấy tòa nhà cao cao kia nối với mấy bảng hiệu ở trung tâm thương mại phía trước đồng loạt đổi màu, từ đông sang tây, liên tục hiện ra một hình thù tròn dẹp, ở giữa là một lõi hình tròn mang theo ánh bạc. Ánh đèn có màu vàng, màu xanh lam cùng màu bạc, bao lấy lõi, giống như xoắn ốc, tỏa ra bên ngoài.

Giống như hái hàng triệu ngôi sao và mặt trăng từ không trung xuống, một lần nữa ở tại Trái Đất này, hợp lại tạo thành một dải ngân hà.

“Mặt trăng chắc là ở bên trong. ” Tống Viễn Tuần nói “Chính mình tìm một chút.”

Phương Chiêu Mộ nhìn dải ngân hà trong màn mà Tống Viễn tạo cho cậu kia, trong lúc này đây chẳng nói nổi nên lời.

Người trong phòng ăn đứt quãng chen nhau lên sân thượng xem dải ngân hà phía đối diện, Tống Viễn Tuần buông cánh tay đang đặt trên vai Phương Chiêu Mộ xuống, đứng ở bên cạnh cậu, cùng cậu ngắm dải ngân hà.

Một lát sau, Tống Viễn Tuần mở miệng gọi cậu, Phương Chiêu Mộ quay đầu nhìn hắn.

“Anh học xong chương trình rồi.” Tống Viễn Tuần nói.

Phương Chiêu Mộ sửng sốt một chút, hỏi Tống Viễn Tuần: “Anh không học tiếp hả?”

“Trước kia định học thêm hai năm. ” Tống Viễn Tuần nhìn vào mắt Phương Chiêu Mộ, chẳng hề tranh công, cũng không giấu cảm xúc tiếc nuối, anh nói “Hiện tại đã đợi không kịp rồi.”

Đêm rất tối, đèn trên sân thượng và đèn tường chiếu ra ánh sáng dìu dịu, khiến hai người miễn cưỡng lắm mới có thể thấy rõ mặt của đối phương.

“Trở về ăn bánh ngọt đi.” Tống Viễn Tuần nói.

Trong đôi mắt Tống Viễn Tuần in đầy trăng sao anh tặng cho cậu, lần đầu Phương Chiêu Mộ gặp anh cũng chính là bộ dáng nghiêm túc như vậy, kiêu ngạo như vậy.

Tống Viễn Tuần muốn mang Phương Chiêu Mộ đi về phòng ăn, Phương Chiêu Mộ lại không đi.

“Không cần trở lại.” Phương Chiêu Mộ nói.

Phương Chiêu Mộ rất ít khi làm việc tùy hứng như thế, nhưng vẫn gọi cho người bạn thân nhất của cậu, nói dối bảo mình không thoải mái, bảo bọn họ tự đi chơi, phòng KTV đã đặt rồi, hóa đơn cậu trả.

Dải ngân hà nhân tạo vì tình yêu cuồng nhiệt của đôi trẻ dừng lại ba mươi phút, sau khi ánh đèn nhà cao tầng đều trở về hình dáng ban đầu, Phương Chiêu Mộ liền lôi Tống Viễn Tuần lên lầu thuê một gian phòng.

Khó khăn không phải không có, khó khăn rất nhiều, gió bão bão tuyết, gia đình bố mẹ.

Nhưng yêu còn nhiều hơn thế, không có cách nào dứt bỏ, cho dù bước tới đường cùng cũng muốn mù quáng đi theo anh. Cùng Tống Viễn Tuần bên nhau, mỗi phút mỗi giây Phương Chiêu Mộ đều ấm đầu, tất cả lo âu đều trở nên dư thừa.

Như đột nhiên trở lại sinh nhật một năm trước.

Phương Chiêu Mộ một lần nữa đeo chiếc đinh tai may mắn kia, mở web của công ty hàng không ra, mua vé máy bay đến Settle, thu thập hành trang, cất cánh rồi hạ cánh, lại mở mắt ra, gặp được người cậu thích nhất.

**—End—**


End file.
